Ton corps contre le mien
by Nighteyes64
Summary: Une soirée, deux personnes éméchés, un pari idiot et voilà le résultat. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu un jour en arriver là. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait tellement aimer avoir ce corps contre le sien.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ton corps contre le mien

Petit discours long et chiant de l'auteur mais que tu te dois toi petit lecteur assidu de lire en entier : Hello tout le monde ! ( oui oui j'y crois, il y a du monde pour lire ce truc ) Donc me voilà avec le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic. *moment de stress immense dans ma vie*J'espère que ce truc que j'ai la prétention d'appeler fic vous plaira.

Avant de vous laisser mourir d'horreur en lisant ce qui va suivre je tenais à remercier ma bêta Miikan pour supporter mes conneries et mes moments de doutes depuis… oula je ne sais même plus combien de temps, et particulièrement depuis que je me suis mise en tête d'écrire cette fic. Mon Piupiu d'amour… cette fic c'est pour toi.

Disclaimer ( parce qu'il parait que je suis obligé de le faire si je ne veux pas que la honte retombe sur moi, ma maison, ma famille et mon chien… ça pourrait être particulièrement dommage pour le chien ) : Harry, Draco et leurs petits amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à la très merveilleuse et très talentueuse JK que je vénère chaque matin en me levant. Je ne touche pas un sous pour ça mais si jamais ça vous tentait de me couvrir de gâteaux, de chocolat et de nutella je ne dirais pas pas non.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire.

Ah oui dernière petite chose. Cette fic contient des scènes de sexe explicite entre deux hommes. Donc homophobe, coincés et autre cons du même genre barrez-vous ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu atterrir ici à la base.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry ! »

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et continua de ranger ses affaires dans la valise. Olivier continuait de faire les cent pas à côté de lui, l'air toujours aussi furieux que quand il lui avait expliqué la situation. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire et il fulminait toujours autant.

Il avait attendu la dernière minute pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils avaient passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble, une putain de bonne nuit d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient fermé l'œil que lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se lever, tous les deux épuisés et en sueurs mais heureux. Mais il avait fini par se réveiller et la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

« Il doit bien avoir une solution. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce que t'ordonne ce… ce… »

Il poussa un autre soupire et verrouiller pour de bon sa valise. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre qui avait été la sienne.

Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Alors qu'Hermione repartait en cours, Ron et Harry avaient rejoints l'Académie des Aurors. Ron abandonna rapidement. Il ne savait pas si c'était un ras le bol de la violence après la guerre ou s'il avait tout simplement envie de se rapprocher de Georges après la mort de Fred, mais il avait tout arrêté pour reprendre la boutique de Farces et Attrapes avec son frère. Lui, il avait continué. Il avait rapidement terminé ses études et avait même fini premier de sa promotion. Puis le contre coup de la guerre avait fini par le frapper à lui aussi. Il en avait eu marre de se battre. Il s'était rendu compte un jour qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il avait onze ans, que toute sa vie on l'avait préparé et entrainé à se battre. Et à vingt ans à peine, Harry Potter avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Il avait alors changé de carrière, prenant un virage surprenant et devenant journaliste. Il avait surpris tous ses proches en choisissant cette voie, lui qui avait tellement détesté les journalistes. Il était devenu journaliste sportif, faisant des résumés de tous les matchs et des interviews des joueurs. Il s'était fait rapidement aimé du public pour sa plume agile mais jamais sarcastique et désormais sa notoriété était autant du à ses articles qu'à son passé de Survivant.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait recroisé la route d'Olivier. Il avait été invité à une soirée pour célébrer la victoire du Club de Flaquemare dont Olivier était le gardien vedette. Ils avaient discuté toute la soirée, se remémorant les souvenirs de Poudlard. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Cela faisait désormais plus de deux ans qu'ils partageaient leur amour pour le quidditch et leur vie.

Il avait changé après la guerre. Il s'était retrouvé après la bataille finale avec un grand vide dans sa vie et le sentiment de ne pas avoir vécu pleinement sa jeunesse. Alors à dix-huit ans Harry Potter s'était réveillé. Il avait commencé par refaire sa garde-robe, jetant au feu les vieilles frusques de Dudley et optant pour des vêtements mettant son corps en valeur. Il s'était enfin résolu à aller chez le coiffeur et à le laisser transformer sa tignasse brune en quelque chose qui ne ressemblerait pas à un nid de corbeau. Il arborait toujours les mêmes mèches folles, mais dans un désordre ordonné évoquant plus une nuit de sexe débridée que l'anarchie qu'il y avait avant. Mais passé ses métamorphoses physiques, il avait enfin décidé de vivre sa vie et d'assumer son homosexualité.

Il ne savait plus vraiment à partir de quand il avait réalisé qu'il l'était. Sa relation avec Cho n'avait été qu'une vaste blague. Et avec le recul il devait bien admettre que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Ginny étaient plus ceux d'un frère pour sa petite que véritablement de l'amour. Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que déjà pendant les repas avec la famille Weasley il avait maté plus d'une fois Charlie en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était vraiment sexy et qu'il le laisserait bien le dompter. Il reconnaitrait qu'il arrivait à son regard de dériver vers les autres joueurs de quidditch dans les vestiaires. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait avoir détaillé plus d'une fois un certain blondinnet. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas.

A vingt-trois ans, Harry Potter avait donc tout pour être heureux, un métier qu'il adorait, des amis formidables et un petit ami merveilleux… qui continuait à lui hurler dessus.

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! »

Il délaissa sa valise pour aller prendre dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le serra contre lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement afin de l'apaiser. Il n'avait pas envie de partir lui non plus. Il était bien avec cet homme. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était et il ne voulait pas la voir chambouler à cause d'une connerie.

« Je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix tu sais. J'ai accepté ce pari et maintenant je dois l'honorer… »

C'était les mots à ne pas dire. Olivier s'emporta de plus belle et le repoussa. Son visage était rouge de colère. En deux ans de vie commune, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait dans cet état. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Tout le monde leur disait que ce n'était pas possible mais pourtant c'était le cas. Leur vie s'écoulait paisiblement. Ils partageaient tout, les moments de tendresse comme ceux de rires. Avec Olivier il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Et il lui fallait abandonner tout ça à cause de…

« Mais comment tu as pu accepter une chose pareille ? »

Il soupira, encore une fois, tandis que les détails de la soirée fatidique lui revenaient en mémoire.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le parc du manoir Malfoy était magnifique. Si on le lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse remettre les pieds dans cet endroit et surtout le trouver magnifique. Mais là ils devaient reconnaitre que l'ancien serpentard avait mis le paquet pour éblouir ses invités. Un peu partout des guirlandes blanches illuminées le parc, lui donnant une ambiance féérique. Des vases de fleurs blanches étaient disposés un peu partout. Un large espace pour danser avait été dégagé au milieu tandis qu'autour se trouvaient les tables rondes qui accueillaient encore quelques convives. La plupart étaient cependant agglutinés sur la piste de danse ou accoudé au bar comme lui.

Il regarda avec un sourire attendri les jeunes mariés évoluer sur la piste de danse. Hermione était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Elle ne cessait de dévorer des yeux son mari qui la faisait virevolter sur la piste de danse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça, mais il était heureux qu'elle épouse Blaise. Rapidement après la guerre ils s'étaient séparés avec Ron. Ce dernier traversait une période difficile avec la mort de son frère et l'abandon de ses études d'Auror. Elle, elle était toujours prise avec son travail au ministère, se battant pour la défense des elfes de maison et des autres créatures magiques. L'évidence avait fini par les rattraper un jour. Ils s'aimaient mais comme meilleurs amis. Son immaturité lui tapait sur les nerfs tandis que sa tendance Miss Je Sais Tout le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Ils avaient finalement décidé de rester amis. Le temps passant, ils avaient fini par retrouver la même complicité qu'autrefois.

C'était au ministère qu'elle avait croisé la route de Blaise. Il travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Pendant des mois elle n'avait cessé de venir le harceler lui et son service, déposant requête sur requête. Et puis ce qui devait arriver avait fini par se produire. Il était tombé sous le charme de la brune et de sa ténacité. Aujourd'hui, ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Elle était désormais au département de la justice magique, essayant de rendre le monde magique plus juste et en particulier avec les sorciers nés de parents modus. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien.

Il sourit à nouveau et leva son verre pour saluer le couple Zabini tandis que Blaise lui rendait son sourire. Non loin d'eux il pouvait voir Ron étreindre sa propre épouse. Pansy Weasley en était à la fin de son septième mois de grossesse et devait supporter la présence constante de son mari, plus inquiet que jamais. Plus que tout autre, ils avaient surpris tout le monde en se mettant ensemble. Ils semblaient tellement opposés que personne n'aurait dit qu'ils pourraient tenir ensemble. Et pourtant… la froide Pansy était plus rayonnante, plus insouciante quand elle était aux côtés de son mari. Quant à Ron, il semblait ravi de répondre au moindre désir de son épouse, et davantage encore depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Il se retourna vers le bar et demanda un verre de plus au serveur. Il était en train de le siroter tranquillement quand il entendit une voix trainante beaucoup trop connue s'élever derrière lui.

« Seul Potter ? Tu n'es pas avec ton petit ami le célèbre joueur de quidditch ? »

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq ans, mais pas Draco Malfoy. Il s'était retrouvé après la guerre pratiquement dépossédé de tout. La fortune des Malfoy avait été dilapidée par Voldemort, son nom était désormais entaché par celui du mage noir. Il avait été innocenté mais il se retrouvait seul et sans argent. Il ne savait pas trop comment mais à force de travail et de manigances il avait fini par retrouver une place privilégiée dans la société sorcière et par restaurer sa fortune. Il travaillait au ministère officiant comme conseiller auprès du ministre, l'aidant à créer un lien entre les anciennes familles de sang pur et le ministère. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que son poste lui réussissait.

Il était plus séduisant que jamais. Ses vêtements de marque mettaient en valeur son corps à la perfection. Le blanc de sa tenue faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. La lumières des guirlandes faisaient scintiller les yeux gris du jeune homme. Il était bien obligé de le reconnaitre, Draco Malfoy était l'image même de l'aristocrate séduisant. Il se sentait presque empoté à côté de lui dans son costume noir.

« Bonsoir Malfoy, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. »

Il avala une gorgée de son verre en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

« Non il n'est pas là. Il a dû rentrer tôt. Il a un match important demain. »

Il était déjà heureux qu'Olivier ait pu l'accompagner pour la cérémonie et le repas. Mais sa carrière passait avant tout et ça il le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait voulu partir avec lui pour ne pas laisser son homme se coucher seul mais Olivier avait insisté pour qu'il reste. C'était le mariage de sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas partir tôt. Il fallait qu'il en profite.

« Je tenais d'ailleurs à te féliciter. Le manoir est magnifique. Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de le laisser à Hermione et Blaise pour qu'ils fassent leur mariage ainsi. »

Il observa les élégantes épaules se soulevaient l'air de rien. Il avait été surpris quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle allait se marier au manoir Malfoy. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la dernière fois où ils étaient venus ici. C'était ici même, dans les pièces de cette immense bâtisse qu'ils avaient été retenus prisonniers, qu'Hermione avait été torturée par Bellatrix. Le blond avait cependant redécoré l'ensemble du manoir. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la bâtisse lugubre où ils avaient vécu tant d'horreurs. Et à en croire Hermione, l'intérieur était encore plus surprenant que l'extérieur.

« Blaise est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. J'aurais cru que tu pouvais comprendre ça toi. »

Il y avait des choses qui changeaient et d'autres pas vraiment. Quand Ron et Pansy puis Hermione et Blaise s'étaient mis ensemble, ils avaient été bien obligé d'apprendre à cohabiter ensemble. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils se détestaient même toujours et ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre n'avait rien changé. Mais pour leurs meilleurs amis il leur arrivait de faire des efforts. Devant eux, dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, les vieilles habitudes reprenaient vite le dessus.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment s'était arrivé mais à un moment de la soirée ils avaient tous les deux dérivés sur une des tables et s'étaient mis à boire ensemble, continuant leur concours de celui qui sortirait la meilleure insulte.

« Je suis surpris. Il me semblait que la dernière fois que j'étais venu, il y avait des paons ici. »

« Tu crois que tu as mangé quoi ce soir Potter ? »

Il recracha la gorgée de whisky tandis que le blond se marrait à côté de lui. L'enfoiré, même bourré il arrivait à être classe en se marrant. Lui il en était à pouffer bêtement et avoir du mal à compter le nombre exact de danseurs sur la piste.

« Honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi ton petit ami n'est pas resté. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient une réelle chance de gagner demain. »

« Bien sur qu'il va gagner. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis avec lui. »

Il était toujours sincère avec Olivier. Il était devenu un véritable expert en quidditch. Il arrivait à deviner plutôt bien les issus des matchs. Il faisait profiter le joueur de son expérience, lui donnant des conseils pour battre les équipes adversaires. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais trompé.

« Je reconnais que les Tornades sont forts mais je sais qu'ils vont perdre. Les poursuiveurs ne sont pas mauvais mais Olivier est capable d'arrêter tous leurs tirs. »

Il l'avait déjà vu faire des arrêts des plus spectaculaires. Ses fans avaient tendance à le surnommer le mur. Rien ne passait jamais avec lui. Les poursuiveurs des Tornades n'avaient pas une chance.

« Peut être… mais il n'y a pas que les poursuiveurs et les gardiens qui jouent je te le rappelle. L'attrapeur des Tornades est bien meilleur que celui de Flaquemarre. Même si Dubois arrête tous leurs tirs, ils perdront quand même quand l'attrapeur raflera le vif. »

« Pfff…. N'importe quoi. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que mon homme est le meilleur et que ça te fais chier de le reconnaitre. »

L'alcool commençait à bien se faire sentir dans ses propos. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il avait accepté ce qui allait suivre. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait certainement jamais accepté de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, même si Ron et Hermione allaient lui soutenir que même dans son état normal il était tout à fait du genre à faire quelque chose d'aussi con quand il s'agissait de Malfoy.

« Puisque si tu es si certain de l'issu du match. Si on pariait ? »

Il persistait à dire que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait poussé à arborer un sourire machiavélique à cet instant et à accepter le défi.

« Avec plaisir… Si Flaquemarre gagne, tu deviens mon petit elfe de maison personnel pendant trois mois. »

Il vit avec plaisir le blond se redresser et le regarder avec un regard légèrement dégouté et peut être un peu effrayé.

« Tu me prends pour un esclave Potter ? Mais soit, puisque si tu y tiens. Si les Tornades gagnent, et ils vont gagner, c'est toi qui sera mon esclave pendant trois mois. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Et tu as accepté ? Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ! »

« Chuut … Hermione calme toi s'il te plait. Ne crie pas sur notre Ryry comme ça tu vas te faire du mal. »

« Merci Ron t'es un pote. »

« Non mais…. T'ES COMPLETEMENT CON D'AVOIR ACCEPTE UN TRUC PAREIL ! »

« Aiiiie putain Ron ma tête ! »

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, essayant d'oublier le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il ne savait plus trop comment mais il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui et à s'effondrer dans son lit. Il s'était réveillé le matin en même temps qu'Olivier mais avec une gueule de bois magistrale en prime. S'il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait rejoint son lit, il gardait cependant un souvenir un peu trop précis de ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans le carré VIP du stade de quidditch de Flaquemare. C'était devenu une tradition pour les trois amis. Ils profitaient des matchs d'Olivier pour se retrouver ensemble et le regarder, réunissant le trio comme au bon vieux temps sans la présence de leurs moitiés. Ils attendaient avec impatience le début de la rencontre. Impatience et anxiété pour le jeune journaliste. Il avait profité du fait que le match n'avait pas encore commencé pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Malfoy.

« J'avais un peu bu c'est tout. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais, accepté de faire ce stupide pari avec Malfoy de toute façon. »

« Hmm… ça je ne suis pas sûr .. »

« Mione ! »

Il regarda d'un air horrifié sa meilleure amie qui lui avait sorti cette abomination le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu as toujours eu tendance à agir bizarrement quand il s'agissait de Malfoy. »

« Mais… mais… »

Il lança un regard désespéré en direction de son meilleur ami, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était en train de le trahir de la sorte, et cherchant un peu de soutien auprès du rouquin.

« Mais oui tu as raison ! Rappelles toi en sixième année il n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout persuadé qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il a même failli rater un match à cause de ça. »

« Et j'avais raison il projetait un mauvais coup ! »

Ses meilleurs amis préférèrent l'ignorer, continuer de proférer leur inepties sur lui et Malfoy.

« Dès qu'il s'agit de Malfoy c'est comme si Harry débranchait son cerveau et se mettait à agir de la manière la plus conne possible. »

« Merci je suis là je te signale. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, passablement vexé par les remarques de ses deux ex-meilleurs amis. Il ignora Hermione tandis qu'elle tentait de le prendre dans ses bras en lui lançant un :

« Roooh mais Ry' boude pas. De toute façon il ne s'attend certainement pas à ce que l'un de vous deux honore son pari. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait un serment inviolable… »

Le silence se fit tandis qu'Harry n'osait pas répondre à la question sous-entendu. Il put voir le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis se décomposaient en direct tandis qu'ils commençaient à comprendre la vérité.

« Non… ne me dis pas que…. »

Il ne répondit pas et pendant un moment un lourd silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Hermione ne retrouve ses esprits et ne se mette à le frapper.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment tu as pu être aussi con !? »

Il fut sauvé in extrêmise par Ron qui prit la jeune femme pour tenter de la calmer un peu. La culpabilité d'Harry flambait à nouveau tandis qu'il se revoyait beaucoup trop clairement prêter serment avec Malfoy, la magie illuminant leurs mains serrés et scellant leur promesse.

La brune reprit finalement son calme continuant cependant de le foudroyer du regard.

« Ok je reconnais j'ai fait une connerie. Mais Olivier va gagner je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. »

Et il allait avoir Malfoy comme bonne à tout faire pendant trois mois. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser à l'humilier encore et encore. Et au final ce ne serait pas la connerie la plus monumentale qu'il ait pu faire, mais trois mois où il s'éclaterait complètement.

Il remercia intérieurement Ron tandis qu'il essayait de relativiser à son tour.

« Bien sûr qu'il va gagner. Il va encore plus se défoncer vu qu'il connait l'enjeu du match. »

Un nouveau silence se fit entre les trois meilleurs amis tandis que Ron et Hermione fixaient un Harry qui se ratatinait de plus en plus sur son siège. Finalement la brune explosa de nouveau.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! »

Il se remit alors à frapper le brun avant de se faire à nouveau arrêter par Ron pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Entre les coups d'Hermione et sa gueule de bois il avait vraiment l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tenta de se redresser, essayant d'ignorer la tempête qui avait lieu sous son crâne.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. J'avais peur de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens si jamais lui expliquait ce que je risquais si jamais il perdait. »

Hermione se radoucit légèrement, le regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de pitié. Il savait qu'il avait merdé mais c'était la déception qu'il inspirait à ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui faisait du mal. Ils avaient traversé énormément de choses ensembles, subi les pires épreuves mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione le regardait ainsi.

Elle soupira finalement et lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui dire :

« J'espère aussi qu'il va gagner… »

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien sur ce qui risquait de se passer si le contraire arrivait. Le match commença rapidement tandis qu'un silence lourd s'installait entre les trois amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils regardaient un match dans une ambiance aussi pesante. D'ordinaire, les matchs étaient l'occasion pour eux de rire ensemble, se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Il savait très bien que Malfoy n'aurait rien d'un tendre si jamais il perdait. Ce serait trois mois d'enfer qui l'attendrait. Trois mois où il serait soumis au bon vouloir du mec qu'il détestait le plus sur terre.

Il regardait nerveux l'homme qu'il aimait disputer le match de sa vie. Plus le match avançait, plus il se détendait. Olivier était vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Il n'avait pas laissé passer un seul but. Après plus de trois quart d'heure de jeu, le score était de 60 à 0 en faveur du club de Flaquemare. Il commençait à se dire qu'il était peut être bien tiré d'affaire quand il vit. Il était là… scintillant au pied des buts des Tornades. Et il le vit… en même que l'attrapeur des Tornades… il vit l'attrapeur plonger droit sur le vif alors que l'attrapeur de Flaquemare se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain. Il remarqua lui aussi le changement de direction de l'attrapeur adverse mais il était trop tard. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour le rattraper. La foule se mit alors à crier de joie tandis que l'attrapeur des Tornades redressait son balai en brandissant le vif dans son poing serré. C'était fini… Les Tornades avaient gagnés… Il avait perdu…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il soupira et se détourna d'Olivier pour prendre sa valise. Il devait partir. Chaque minute passait aux côté du gardien lui semblait de plus en plus pénible. Il avait vu le blond la veille à la fin du match. Son petit sourire suffisant lui avait donné envie de le frapper. Il l'aurait fait, si Ron ne l'en avait pas empêché en voyant son poing fermé. Il lui avait alors ordonné de le rejoindre le lendemain matin chez lui pour prendre ses fonctions. Et rien qu'à la façon dont il lui avait dit ça, il avait été encore plus certain qu'il allait souffrir pendant ces trois mois.

« Je te l'ai dit…. J'étais bourré… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

« Mais…. Et ton boulot alors ? Et moi ? Ca ne compte pas ça pour toi ? »

Il y avait pensé des centaines de fois à tout ça. Il avait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber. Mais il allait être obligé de tout mettre entre parenthèse pendant quelques temps. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« La saison est terminé. Je comptais prendre un congé au travail de toute façon. J'ai envoyé un hibou ce matin à mon patron et il est d'accord pour que je prenne trois mois de vacances. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Olivier et déposa sa valise à ses pieds pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, deux ans qu'ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus, partageant tous les moments de leur vie. Il allait tellement lui manquer… Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue, cueillant au passage une larme qui avait réussi à se frayer un passage.

« Dès que ce sera fini je reviendrais. Et on fera ce voyage qu'on remet toujours à plus tard. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils en parlaient de ce voyage. Avec leurs vies chargées par leur boulot respectif ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps de le faire. Mais ils en rêvaient. Ils voulaient partir quelque part loin de l'Angleterre, quelque part dans le sud, pour simplement profiter du soleil, de la mer et se retrouver tous les deux. C'était lâche de lui dire ça maintenant. Mais il savait que la perspective de le retrouver après ces trois mois et de partir avec lui le ferait tenir.

« Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse Potter. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter leur maison.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se sentait mal. L'imposant manoir se dressait devant lui. Il était moins lugubre que dans ses souvenirs mais beaucoup moins féérique que l'autre soir. Les paons avaient disparu des pelouses. Un peu partout dans le jardin à l'avant de la bâtisse des parterres de fleurs multicolore venaient égayer la propriété. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien l'ancien serpentard si froid qui vivait dans un endroit si fleuri si… vivant.

Inspirant une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, il frappa sur l'immense porte. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir à sa plus grande surprise un elfe de maison venir lui ouvrir. L'esclave des elfes avaient été aboli avec les bons soins d'Hermione. Les mentalités étaient difficiles à changer mais il était désormais impossible d'employer un elfe sans lui verser de salaire.

Il n'était pas surpris de le trouver là, après tout il avait certainement les moyens de se payer une centaine d'elfes. Il se demandait surtout ce qu'il attendait de lui s'il avait déjà une nuée d'elfes à son service.

« Bienvenue Harry Potter Monsieur. Monsieur le Maître Malfoy vous attend, veuillez me suivre dans le petit salon, le Maître vous rejoindra dès que possible. »

Il suivit le petit elfe tandis qu'il pénétrait dans un immense hall. Hermione n'avait pas menti, le manoir était vraiment somptueux. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu voir. Le hall, recouvert de marbre blanc, était illuminé par d'immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc où avait eu lieu le mariage. Il entra dans la pièce que lui montrait l'elfe et déposa sa valise dans l'entrée avant de faire le tour de pièce. Le petit salon… il n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait être le grand salon si celui-ci était le petit. La pièce était entièrement décorée dans des tons de beige chaleureux. Plusieurs canapés aux coussins moelleux invités à venir s'installer devant la grande cheminée. Il resta un moment subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Quelques œuvres d'arts venaient agrémentés la pièce, représentant des paysages de forêt et de cours d'eau. Il était en train d'en contempler un quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Quand tu auras fini de t'extasier devant ma maison Potter, tu pourras me suivre que je te montre ta chambre. »

Il se retourna pour faire face au maître des lieux. Il le regardait de son habituel air froid et hautain. Il avait laissé tomber le costume blanc qu'il portait pour le mariage. Il portait un simple pantalon de lin beige avec une chemise blanche, sa tenue se fondant dans le décor de la pièce. Il lui rendit son regard froid puis après plusieurs minutes de combat entre eux, il le suivit dans les étages. Son regard continuait de s'attarder sur ce qu'il voyait essayant de dissimuler au blond du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa surprise face à sa maison.

Le reste de la demeure suivait le même schéma que le hall est le salon. L'ensemble était lumineux, chaleureux, décore avec goût et luxe mais sans crouler dessous non plus. Il était surpris de voir à quel point l'endroit évoquait à la fois le raffinement et la simplicité.

Il entra finalement dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pour les prochains mois à venir. Il ne put retenir une légère grimace de dégout face à l'ironie manifeste du blond. Bien que très belle la pièce était entièrement décoré des dégradés de vert et d'argent. Même les flammes qui brûlaient dans la petite cheminée attenante étaient vertes. Plus serpentard que ça c'était difficilement possible. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas faire le plaisir au blond de se plaindre de la décoration de sa chambre. Il l'écouta distraitement tandis qu'il lui expliquait où il pouvait ranger ses affaires et où se trouvait sa salle de bain attenante, tout aussi verte que la chambre.

« Bien. Je vais te laisser t'installer, Potter. »

Il se retourna vers le blond tandis que celui-ci partait et l'arrêta pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Attends… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Tu as déjà tout un tas d'elfes pour te servir. »

Vu la taille de l'endroit, il doutait fortement qu'un seul elfe puisse réussir à venir à bout de l'entretien tout seul, et à plus forte raison un homme seul.

« Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant. Tu es mon esclave. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Des esclaves, il en avait déjà tout un tas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un de plus. Le plaisir de l'humilier était donc si fort qu'il voulait qu'il soit son elfe au milieu des autres elfes ?

Mais il aurait dû comprendre que le serpentard n'avait pas la même conception du mot esclave que lui. Il aurait dû davantage le comprendre quand le blond se mit à sourire, un sourire des plus sadiques qui montrait à quel point il prenait plaisir à la situation actuelle. Si il avait compris, il aurait peut-être été un peu moins choqué quand le blond lâcha :

« Tu es mon esclave. Ma pute, Potter. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre...

Bon voilà... hurm...

Si vous avez envie de lire la suite laissez-moi une petite review. Si vous avez envie de me dire à quel point vous aimer, détester? Laissez une petite review. Si vous voulez me faire un cadeau laissez votre numéro de carte dans une review je me débrouillerais. Et si vous avez envie de me frapper... euuuh non ça en fait abstenez-vous.

Bises mes koalas, je vous aime.

Nighteyes


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les petits choux à la crème !

Me revoilà donc avec la suite de cette fic. OMG je suis surprise de voir que ça vous plait. Et je suis sérieuse ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Sinon, cette fic est toujours pour mon Piupiu adoré mais pour vous aussi chers petits lecteurs adorés parce que je vous n'aime d'aimer ce truc. Bon allez j'arrête ma guimauve et je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Disclaimer : parce qu'il faut que je le fasse c'est vrai et que je prouve que je suis une auteuse sérieuse. Donc Harry, Draco et les autres sont toujours pas à moi. Je peux juste les emprunter un peu pour jouer avec. Mouahahah que c'est drôle de faire ça.

Bonne lecture aux adorateurs de paons albinos ( et aux autres aussi ) !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_« Tu es mon esclave. Ma pute, Potter. »_

Il resta un instant à fixer le blond tandis que celui-ci souriait en le regardant. Cet insupportable petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir une fossette se creuser sur sa joue tandis qu'il se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il jubilait de cette situation il en était certain. Il avait attendu toute sa vie le moment où il pourrait se venger du brun et il le tenait enfin. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir n'était rien comparé au coup qu'il venait de lui assener.

Il le fixait, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir. Sa première envie était de frapper son visage à coup de poings pour effacer le sourire horripilant qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Il préféra finalement choisir sa seconde option. Il le regarda avec mépris avant de lui craquer au visage.

« Tu peux aller te faire foutre Malfoy ! »

L'expression était peut être mal choisie dans le cas présent mais il s'en moquait. Il était trop choqué pour réfléchir normalement. Il n'avait jamais cru que Malfoy puisse être gay. De ce qu'il savait, on ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne. Alors que lui avait enchainé les conquêtes et les coups d'un soir après, Malfoy était resté des plus discrets sur sa vie sentimentale. Il ne le voyait jamais avec personne. Il y avait bien des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait été vu avec telle ou telle sorcière célèbre mais il n'y croyait pas. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que la Gazette pouvait raconter. Mais plus que le fait qu'il était gay, c'était le fait qu'il veuille coucher avec lui qui le choquait. Ils se détestaient, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Se taper dessus était le seul contact physique qu'il pouvait tolérer avec ce type alors comment pourrait-il croire qu'il serait prêt à coucher avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il le souhaiter ?

Il traversa la chambre rapidement, bousculant au passage le blond et son sourire de merde. Il parcourut les couloirs du manoir au pas de course, effrayant au passage un ou deux elfes de maison. Il arriva finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Encore quelques pas et il sortirait de cette maison. Il se foutait complètement de ce pari de merde. Il emmerdait ce pari. Il emmerdait cette baraque. Et par-dessus tout il emmerdait Malfoy ! Il trouverait bien un moyen de contourner le serment qu'il avait fait. Hermione trouverait certainement une solution dans un des bouquins à Poudlard. Elle était peut-être déjà en train de chercher quelque chose. Elle allait arriver chez lui et lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé d'honorer son pari, qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui et partir en vacances avec Olivier. Olivier qu'il ne serait pas obligé de tromper avec ce connard. Olivier à qui il avait promis de revenir. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de toute façon. On ne pouvait pas le forcer à honorer un pari qu'il avait fait sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Fort de ses bonnes résolutions, il ouvrit les doubles portes du manoir et fit un pas dehors… avant de se retrouver propulsé en arrière. Il traversa tout le hall d'entrée avant de rencontrer le mur qui arrêta sa course. Il retomba durement au sol, son corps entier rempli de douleur après le choc qu'il venait de voir. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se relever quand il entendit un ricanement retentir dans un coin.

« Magnifique vol Potter. Vraiment magnifique.»

Il se retourna pour foudroyer le blond du regard. Il parvint finalement à se redresser en se tenant au mur. Le maître des lieux, ou plus précisément le connard de blond qui semblait vouloir faire de sa vie un enfer, se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en marbre et le regardait avec son sourire horripilant. Le même sourire qu'il arborait depuis qu'il lui avait appris la vérité et qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir quitter.

Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il allait quitter ce manoir de merde et immédiatement.

« J'ai jeté un sort sur le manoir. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans que je t'accompagne. Mais je t'en prie tu peux tenter à nouveau de partir. Je serais ravi de te voir t'écraser à nouveau contre un de mes murs. »

Il jeta un regard noir au blond qui continuait de lui sourire. Décidément il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy sourire autant. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, s'il oubliait le fait que c'était à dépend qu'il souriait comme un connard.

« Je suppose que tu préférerais que je me mette à quatre pattes et que je te suce tant qu'on y est ? »

Il avait craché cette remarque avec haine, ne pensant pas sérieusement que Malfoy pouvait avoir envie d'une telle chose. Il s'attendait à voir son sourire disparaitre mais celui-ci ne fit que s'agrandir au contraire. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension quand le blond lui répondit :

« C'est à peu près l'idée oui. »

Il le foudroya du regard. Il pouvait toujours espérer, jamais il ne le laisserait le toucher. Tout ce pari n'était qu'une vaste blague qu'il se ferait un devoir de rompre dès qu'il le pourrait.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy! Je préfère encore aller lécher le cul de Rusard que de te laisser t'approcher de moi. »

L'ex-serpentard explosa alors de rire. Un de ces rires froids et empli de sarcasme dont il avait toujours eu l'habitude avec lui. Avec un simple rire il arrivait à le faire sentir moins qu'une merde. Mais ça avait toujours été le don de Malfoy. Il maniait les mots comme personne, arrivant à l'atteindre d'une simple remarque, réussissant à faire paraitre le plus innocent des mots comme la pire des insultes.

Il se calma finalement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il déglutit difficilement sous l'intensité du regard. Si il avait été dans son état normal, c'est-à-dire autrement qu'en état de choc, il aurait peut être compris ce que le blond préparait. Mais les événements de ces dernières minutes n'étaient pas en la faveur de sa santé mentale. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui jeta un maléfice de saucisson le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Quel abruti ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il était beau le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, même pas capable d'empêcher un pervers de lui lancer un maléfice.

Le blond quitta son champ de vision avant de brusquement réapparaitre, lui serrant la gorge. Son regard était redevenu froid et dur quand il le darda dans le sien.

« Que les choses soient claires, Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire foutre mais toi. Que tu sois d'accord ou non ça ne change rien. Je vais te baiser de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Je le ferais quand j'en ai envie, où je le désire et autant de fois qu'il me plaira. Et si ça ne te plait pas dis-toi que tu n'as pas le choix. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te forcer, le serment se chargera de te punir si tu ne le fais pas. Je serais toi je ne prendrais pas le risque d'essayer de me résister. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne dès que possible auprès d'Hermione sur tout ça. Il devait y avoir un moyen de contourner ce foutu serment. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un serment inviolable que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'éviter un châtiment horrible. Et si châtiment il devait y avoir, il pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce que c'était. Il imaginait difficilement quelque chose qui pourrait être pire que de devoir se laisser baiser par Malfoy.

Il s'éleva alors dans les airs. Mafoy le transportait, il ne savait pas vraiment où mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Et effectivement, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre qu'il lui avait présenté comme étant la sienne. L'énorme lit à baldaquin lui semblait beaucoup moins accueillant tout d'un coup. Et pourtant, quand il déposa dessus il fut bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'il était. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas consentant, le lit aurait pu être une planche de bois ou le meilleur lit du monde qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le touche. Il aurait voulu hurler mais il en était parfaitement incapable. Il le vit, impuissant, lui retirer ses vêtements puis attacher ses membres à des liens. Il le bâillonna avant de finalement interrompre le sort de saucisson. Il en profita pour resserrer les liens et écarter ses bras et ses jambes. Malfoy se redressa alors et détailla en profondeur son corps. Merlin, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait Malfoy de le regarder. Il détestait le fait de deviner ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Mais plus que tout il se détestait de commencer à se sentir exciter par cette perspective. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était avec Olivier. Ce serait le tromper que de faire ça. Il ne faisait ça que pour l'humilier de toute façon. Il allait s'arrêter là. Il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de coucher avec lui et de détruire un couple. Il ne le détestait pas à ce point. Il allait certainement partir dès maintenant en se marrant et il pourrait raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait laissé Harry Potter nu et attaché à son lit pendant des heures. Il allait faire ça et il n'allait certainement pas lui sortir quelque chose du genre :

« Hmm…. Tu es vraiment appétissant Potter. J'espère que Dubois est conscient de la chance qu'il a. »

Oui de ce genre-là. Il s'agita énergiquement, essayant de défaire ses liens et lui marmonnant de laisser Olivier en dehors de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça de lui et… non il ne pouvait pas être en train de ramper à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour venir mordiller son cou. Il se tendit un peu sous la caresse du blond, essayant de ne pas gémir alors qu'il avait trouvé la partie sensible de son cou. Il frissonna involontairement quand le blond s'amusa à souffler dans son cou avant de murmurer :

« Je vais te faire prendre ton pied Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non… »

Et il s'acharna à le faire. Il commença pour s'attaquer à son cou, continuant de torturer de ses dents cette zone si sensible, alternant de manière experte les coups de langue et de dents. Merlin ce qu'il était doué. Il le tortura un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'involontairement son propre corps commence à bouger, ses hanches se mettant à onduler pour le rapprocher du blond. Il se maudit d'être si faible, d'oublier en si peu de temps Olivier, d'oublier que c'était sa némésis qui le faisait prendre son pied et pas son amant.

Un léger cri franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit ses dents se refermer sur son téton. Son corps se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui le frappait. Il le sentait le mordre légèrement, jouant de manière experte avec son téton. Il était déjà dur, sur le point de venir, alors qu'il l'avait à peine touché. Il se détestait de ressentir tout ça pour cet homme qu'il haïssait tant mais putain… ce que c'était bon. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mourir sous le coup de cette langue et de ses dents.

Il retrouva légèrement ses esprits tandis que les lèvres traçaient un parcours de baiser sur son corps. Il semblait déguster chaque parcelle de sa peau, l'embrassant partout où il était possible. Un cri plus fort que le précédent franchit le bandeau quand il sentit ses dents venir mordre son gland. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir lui faire mal mais ses coups de dents n'avaient que pour effet de le faire prendre son pied un peu plus.

Il ne retenait désormais plus ses gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il le sentait aller et venir sur son membre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que la délivrance vienne l'emporter. Son corps tout entier tremblait de plaisir. Et merde il ne faisait que le sucer. Jamais il n'avait pris un tel pied ainsi.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration quand il sentit les lèvres quitter son sexe, rapidement suivi par un cri, cette fois de pure douleur. L'enfoiré ! Il avait fait pénétrer un de ses doigts dans l'endroit où rien n'avait jamais pénétré. Et il ne parlait pas de la lumière quand il disait ça. Quand il disait que personne n'était passé par là c'était vraiment rien de chez rien. Il se tendit sous l'intrusion, essayant de remuer mal à l'aise pour le forcer à retirer ses doigts. Mais il était trop bien attaché et le blond bien trop doué. Il fit des allées et venues, le préparant avec soin qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de sa part.

Quand ses gémissements reprirent, il sentit ses doigts le quitter avec un peu de frustration. Merde c'était Malfoy. Il n'était pas censé être frustré parce qu'il arrêtait de le caresser. Il n'était même pas censé prendre son pied avec ce que lui faisait le blond. Il devait le détester, détester ce qu'il faisait et… ne pas pousser un râle de plaisir parce qu'il le pénétrait enfin. Il allait et venait profondément en lui, heurtant sa prostate à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger cri chaque fois qu'il sentait le sexe de l'ex serpentard venir frapper cet endroit. C'était bon, beaucoup trop bon pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied de sa vie. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était beaucoup trop pour ses pauvres nerfs. Il devait en être de même pour Malfoy car il sentit le blond venir en lui tandis qu'il faisait de même, se cambrant sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle et écœuré par lui-même. Il venait de tromper Olivier. Il l'avait fait avec le mec qu'il haïssait le plus. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé ça.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le blond retirer son bâillon et ses liens. Il se redressa et se recroquevilla le plus loin possible de lui à l'autre bout du lit. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, essayant de lui cacher sa nudité. Il reçut en retour un simple éclat de rire tandis que Malfoy refermait son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son pantalon en entier.

« Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées Potter. Pas après ce qu'on vient de faire. Et ne pense même pas à me dire que tu n'as pas aimé. Tes cris de plaisir me prouvent le contraire. »

Il le vit se lever et se détourner de lui. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda avec le même sourire amusé qu'il avait depuis le début de cette histoire de fou.

« Je dois partir. Une affaire m'attend au ministère. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau du brun et se pencha pour aller mordre à nouveau l'endroit de son cou qu'il avait tellement torturé un peu plus tôt. Il se tendit, incapable de réagir alors que Malfoy se mettait à gémir doucement.

« Hmmm…. Tu es tellement délicieux… Je sens que je vais adorer ces trois mois… »

Et sur ces mots il partit, laissant derrière lui un Harry plus perturbé et choqué que jamais. Il attendit longtemps, voulant être sûr que le maître des lieux avait bien quitté la maison. Il récupéra alors ses affaires et partit en courant en direction de la salle de bain. Il laissa tomber les affaires en boule dans un coin et se précipita sous le jet d'eau de la douche.

L'eau chaude se mêla alors à ses larmes tandis qu'il se laissait tomber le long de la paroi. Il remonta ses jambes à nouveau pour les plaquer contre sa poitrine. Il resta là un moment à pleurer, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis que l'eau chaude continuait de couler sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Et dire qu'il devrait recommencer…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il était resté sous la douche. Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Deux ? Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Quand sa peau avait commencé à friper de tous les côtés il s'était décidé à se lever. Les larmes avaient fini par se calmer. Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé de toute façon. Malfoy était un enfoiré. Il le savait. Il l'avait même toujours su. Dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de Mme Guipure il l'avait détesté. Ça avait été physique. Il avait suffi d'un regard, d'un mot de ce gamin blond prétentieux pour qu'il se mette à le détester. En l'espace de quelques minutes il l'avait rabaissé sans le vouloir, lui montrant à quel point il était ignorant de ce nouveau monde dans lequel il pénétrait. Il s'était senti à nouveau comme avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne le chercher : un être insignifiant, un intru. Et ce sentiment à l'égard du blond n'avait fait que perdurer lors de leurs rencontres suivantes, s'aggravant même avec le temps. Il le détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté personne. Certes il avait toujours détesté Voldemort, mais plus dans le sens d'une menace qu'il savait qui planait sur lui et qui ne disparaitrait que s'il y mettait un terme. Tandis qu'avec Malfoy… il était sa némésis. Son compagnon de haine au quotidien, son alter ego. Blond quand il était brun. Sang pur quand il était de sang mêlé. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Et il en avait encore tout un tas. Il était son opposé en tout point. Il ne pouvait que détester un type pareil. Mais alors comment expliquer à quel point il avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il se secoua mentalement, essayant de chasser ses souvenirs de sa mémoire. Son corps avait réagi de manière purement mécanique. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais Malfoy était un amant exceptionnel. Il avait tout bonnement réagi comme n'importe qui aurait réagi face à une langue et à des mains expertes, dussent-elles être manipulées par un mec aussi détestable que Malfoy. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Il n'aimait pas Malfoy. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il n'y aurait jamais entre eux ce qu'il pouvait l'unir à Olivier. Il allait se débarrasser de ses trois mois avec le blond puis il retournerait chez lui et reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Olivier n'était pas obligé de savoir ce qui s'était passé au manoir. Personne ne devait savoir d'ailleurs.

Il se rhabilla finalement avec des vêtements propres, enfilant un sur vêtement trop large. Il ne pleurait plus mais il ne se sentait pas complètement en paix pour autant. Malgré ses beaux discours, une petite voix ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il avait quand même trompé Olivier. Même si son compagnon ne l'apprenait jamais, le spectre de ces trois mois se dresserait toujours entre eux.

Il profita de l'absence du propriétaire des lieux pour visiter plus dans les détails le manoir. S'il devait vivre ici pendant trois mois il voulait au moins connaitre un peu mieux les lieux. Après tout il ne le lui avait pas interdit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il fouillait vraiment dans la vie du blond. Il quitta sa chambre, se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette pièce après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir réussir à y dormir.

Il sortit, sentant un poids quitter ses épaules quand il referma la porte, masquant le lit à baldaquins et ses draps vers derrière lui.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver à une évidence, le manoir était immense. Mais vraiment, vraiment très grand. Il n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre exact de pièces qu'il avait pu visiter. La plupart étaient des chambres. Il y en avait de tous les styles possibles si ce n'est qu'elles avaient toutes en commun d'être somptueuses. Dans ses recherches il était également tombé sur une salle de bal, un laboratoire de potions, ce qui semblait être une galerie d'art ou alors une autre salle de bal et tout un tas de salons et salles à manger plus ou moins grands.

Il déboucha finalement dans la plus grande bibliothèque qu'il ait vue. Celle de Poudlard avait tout l'air d'un petit cagibi comparé à celle-là. Sur plusieurs étages, on pouvait voir s'étaler des rangées et des rangées de livres. De ce qu'il en comptait il devait y avoir au minimum quatre étages mais il était difficile de les dénombrer. Quand il relevait le regard il tombait sur une immense verrière qui illuminait l'endroit. Au centre de la pièce des coussins et des fauteuils confortables invitaient à se détendre, entourés par quatre impressionnantes cheminées.

Il fit le tour de la bibliothèque puis tomba sur l'un des escaliers permettant d'accéder aux différents étages. Il était surpris qu'en voyant cette pièce Hermione ait réussi à s'en décrocher. Connaissant son amie, elle serait prête à tout donner pour être dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Il parcourait les volumes distraitement, surpris de voir la variété des œuvres regroupés ici. Il y avait tout une partie concernant la magie noire, rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Mais ce qu'il était plus c'était de voir certains ouvrages moldus, et pas n'importe qui. Il était tombé sur une édition originale de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare. Il rit légèrement, en tentant d'imaginer Malfoy, son père ou un de ces ancêtres en train de lire ce livre.

Il porta finalement son choix sur un livre parlant de quidditch. Il alla s'installa à plat ventre sur un des coussins, cherchant à passer le temps autant que de se changer les idées. Et cela lui fit du bien. Il parvint à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, plongeant tout entier dans sa lecture.

« Eh bien… quand je dirais ça à Hermione elle n'en reviendra pas. »

Il se retourna surpris pour voir d'où venait la voix qui l'avait tiré de sa lecture. Il sourit en retour au métis qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la bibliothèque, un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

« Elle qui pensait qu'à part des magazines sur le quidditch tu n'étais capable de ne rien lire. »

Il ferma son livre et le leva pour montrer la couverture à Blaise.

« C'est un livre sur le quidditch. Elle n'est pas très loin de la vérité. »

Ils rirent tous les deux en imaginant la tête désespérée d'Hermione si elle découvrait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait probablement l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques sorcière et moldue sous les yeux et lui il jetait son dévolu sur un livre traitant du quidditch.

Il se redressa sur les coussins tandis que Blaise venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Hermione est déjà venue ici ? Non parce que si c'est le cas je suis sûr qu'elle a du faire une syncope en découvrant l'endroit. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau tous les deux en s'imaginant l'hystérie qui pourrait prendre la brune si elle découvrait un tel endroit.

« Non je ne l'y ai pas emmené. Je tiens à garder mon épouse avec moi. Si je l'amène ici je crois bien que je pourrais la perdre. »

Après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt cela lui faisait du bien de rire avec quelqu'un. Il avait été plus que surpris quand il avait appris qu'Hermione sortait avec Zabini. Ron aurait pu en faire une attaque s'il n'avait pas été le premier à se retrouver charmé par un serpent comme il se plaisait à le dire. Ils le charriaient souvent à ce propos. Lui qui avait toujours le premier à partir du principe que les serpentards étaient mauvais, qu'ils manigançaient toujours quelque chose de mauvais, il avait fini par en épouser une, et pas la plus tendre du lot.

Ils avaient été surpris mais comme ils l'avaient fait pour Ron ils avaient accepté de rencontrer Blaise et d'apprendre à le connaitre. Et ils avaient été agréablement surpris. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de la caricature du serpentard quand ils y regardaient de plus près. Ils avaient découvert en lui un ami fidèle sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Il avait appris à apprécier son humour caustique. Blaise était devenu un ami pour lui en plus d'être le mari d'Hermione. Et ça lui faisait du bien de l'avoir près de lui au manoir.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Blaise qui reprit son sérieux en premier, lui demandant tout d'un coup.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Il retrouva son sérieux à son tour. La situation dans laquelle il était le frappant de plein fouet. Il n'était pas chez Blaise et Hermione à plaisanter autour d'un bon repas. Olivier n'était pas à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement la main. Il était au manoir Malfoy et il venait de se faire baiser par le maître des lieux.

Il se contenta d'hausser vaguement les épaules.

« Je vais bien. Comme tu vois je ne croule pas sous le travail. Malfoy a tout un tas d'elfes de maison alors je me repose. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Il pouvait parfaitement faire semblant de faire quelques petits travaux de ménage pour Malfoy. Ses amis, et surtout Olivier, n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore les regarder en face s'ils apprenaient qu'à cause de sa connerie il était devenu la pute de l'ex-serpentard.

« Tu mens… »

Il essaya de garder un visage neutre tandis qu'il sentait sa prétendue assurance s'effriter. Blaise se doutait de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas comment s'était possible mais il avait certainement une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« Draco est mon meilleur ami, je le connais bien. Je sais qu'il ne se contenterait pas de te voir faire quelques petites tâches de ménage. Il voudra te faire souffrir, t'humilier. Alors ne me dis pas que tu vas bien et qu'il ne se passe rien ici. »

Cela ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher la vérité. Il avait raison. Il connaissait trop bien Malfoy pour se laisser berner par ce pitoyable mensonge. Ils se détestaient. Il n'avait jamais laissé passer une occasion de le rabaisser alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il avait la parfaite opportunité la laisserait il passer ?

« C'est Hermione qui t'envoie ? »

« Oui et non. Elle m'a effectivement demandé de passer voir comment tu allais mais je tenais à le faire également. Je t'apprécie dans le fond Potter malgré le fait que tu sois un insupportable gryffondor. »

Il rendit son sourire à son ami.

« Et je t'apprécie aussi même si il t'arrive souvent d'être un prétentieux serpentard. »

« Sache cher petit gryffondor que nous n'appelons pas ça de la prétention mais du réalisme. Il faudra bien un jour que toi aussi tu admettes l'évidence. »

« Et je pourrais savoir de quelle évidence tu parles ? »

Blaise imita à la perfection un faux air offusqué.

« Mais que nous sommes parfaits voyons. »

Il éclata de rire tandis que le métis se joignait à son hilarité. Cette fois ci il leur fallut plus longtemps pour réussir à sa calmer. Les coussins furent bien pratiques car il tomba à la renverse dessus, l'ex-serpentard parvenant plus dignement à rester assis correctement sur son canapé.

Il se redressa finalement, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux.

« Honnêtement Potter… il se passe quoi ici ? »

Il redevint sérieux, son hilarité n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Tu as raison… il ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion pareille de me faire payer…. Il…. Il me… »

Il baissa le regard, n'osant pas affronter celui de Blaise. Il n'osait pas dire la vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il était aux yeux de Malfoy, une pute, une simple pute qu'il baisait autant qu'il le désirait et comme il le désirait. Rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande. Il pouvait être fier de lui. Il avait réussi à le rabaisser plus bas qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller.

« Ne dis rien j'ai compris. »

Blaise soupira, le regardant avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

« T'as vraiment été con sur ce coup-là Potter tu le sais. Il n'attendait que ça tu sais ? L'occasion de pouvoir faire de toi ce qu'il voulait. Et tu la lui sers sur un plateau d'argent. Tu t'es vraiment foutu dans la merde.»

« Merci… tu n'es pas le premier à me dire que je suis un con. »

Outre ses deux meilleurs amis et Olivier, il se l'était dit un bon millier de fois. Ca ne changeait pourtant rien à sa situation.

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service, non deux en fait. »

Voyant Blaise acquiescer il continua.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Hermione de faire des recherches sur les serments ? Je sais que ça risque d'être sans espoir mais s'il y a un moyen d'annuler ou de contourner le sort je suis preneur. »

« Je veux bien mais il y a de fortes chances que ce soit sans espoir tu sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça un serment inviolable tu sais. »

« Je sais… mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher pour le moment. »

« Bien… je lui dirais. »

Il attendit un moment en silence qu'Harry se décide à parler de nouveau. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui se décida à continuer.

« Et l'autre service ? »

« Ne parle pas de tout ça à Hermione, ni même à personne. Mens-lui. Dis-lui que je fais du ménage, qu'il m'oblige à nettoyer ses chaussures à coups de langue. Dis-lui ce que tu veux mais ne lui dit pas la vérité je t'en prie. »

« Tu me demandes de mentir à ma femme ? Tu as conscience que je viens de l'épouser et que j'ai un peu juré de ne jamais lui mentir. »

« Je sais mais… »

Il s'interrompit alors que Blaise posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Compte sur moi, je ne lui dirais rien. Elle se ferait trop de soucis et je veux avant tout la protéger. »

Il lui sourit reconnaissant alors qu'il se levait pour partir. Leur entrevue lui avait fait du bien, mais il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le blond les surprenait en train de discuter ensemble. Le connaissant il n'était pas certain qu'il serait enchanté à l'idée de voir son ennemi et son meilleur ami discuter bien gentiment de lui dans son dos.

« Je vais tenter de repasser te voir. Au moins pour te dire ce qu'Hermione a trouvé. Mais tu devrais profiter de ta présence ici pour chercher des informations de ton côté. »

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna au dernier moment pour lui lancer avec un sourire :

« Ah et au fait Potter. T'es vraiment un con ! »

Il lui balança un des coussins tandis qu'un simple éclat de rire répondait à son « abruti de serpentard ».

Il se décida cependant à prendre son conseil en compte. Il alla ranger son livre sur le quidditch et se mit à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les serments inviolables.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il s'écoula des heures à nouveau avant que du bruit de ne résonne à nouveau dans la maison. Il entendit plusieurs portes claquées dans la maison, signe que le maître des lieux était revenu. Il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas faire le plaisir au blond de lui laisser penser qu'il avait pu l'attendre toute la journée. Ce n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs. Après le départ de Blaise, il avait décidé de suivre son conseil et s'était mis à fouiller la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur les serments inviolables. Il s'était finalement retrouvé avec une dizaine de livres traitant de près ou de loin des serments et autres rituels magiques. Il avait à peine commencé à les lire quand il avait entendu Malfoy rentrer.

Il se redressa et alla ranger les livres, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il découvre ce qu'il était en train de chercher. Avec précaution, il sortit de la bibliothèque et tenta de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Il y était presque arrivé quand il tomba sur Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Il se figea, laissant échapper un léger hoquet de surprise en le voyant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt entre eux en le voyant ainsi devant lui. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se changer après sa visite au ministère. Il portait encore une robe de sorcier noire mais rehaussée de somptueuses broderies sur les manches et les ourlets en argent. La robe était ouverte laissant voir le costume hors de prix noir qu'il portait en dessous. Il était magnifique. Il ressentit avec honte l'envie de l'avoir à nouveau en lui mais de cette fois pouvoir le contempler nu, pouvoir caresser la peau, découvrir les muscles qu'il devinait sous ses vêtements.

« Tu allais quelque part, Potter ? »

Il se reprit, se rendant compte qu'il détaillait depuis plusieurs minutes le blond et que celui-ci le laissait faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de son sourire et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le faire disparaitre à coup de poings ou avec ses lèvres. Non, non… à coup de poings uniquement.

« Dans ma chambre, à moins que ça ne te pose un problème ? »

Il le fixa durement, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Pas du tout…. Je compte bien t'y rejoindre d'ailleurs… »

Il le foudroya du regard tandis que le blond se mettait à rire. Il l'énervait. Putain ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce connard. Il commença à se détourner de lui quand il se calma et le retint par le bras. Une décharge électrique se rependit en lui quand il sentit sa poigne ferme se refermer sur son bras. D'un mouvement il se dégagea, chassant de lui la sensation de plaisir qu'il avait à le sentir le toucher.

« Lâche-moi… »

« Du calme Potter… je ne vais pas te baisser dans ce couloir, même si l'idée est tentante. Je te cherchais uniquement pour te dire que le repas est prêt si tu voulais bien venir manger. »

L'idée de le planter là et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en sautant le repas l'effleura. C'était plus que tentant de ne pas lui obéir. Mais même si l'idée lui plaisait il la laissa rapidement tomber. Il avait faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui le matin même. Et même là il n'avait pas avalé grand-chose, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Et pire que ça, il ne connaissait toujours pas les effets exacts du sortilège, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de refuser de ce que le blond lui disait. Refuser de venir manger avec lui entrainerait-il sa mort ? Il préférait ne pas tenter l'expérience.

Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il le suivit dans ce qu'il lui présenta comme étant la petite salle à manger. En effet la pièce ne pouvait accueillir qu'une trentaine de convives seulement autour de l'immense table en bois massif. C'était tellement peu quand on y pensait.

Il n'eut pas à beaucoup se forcer pour déguster les plats qu'avaient mitonnés les elfes. Il avait l'impression de revenir à Poudlard avec sa table débordant de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Il n'essayait même pas de répondre aux tentatives de discussion de Malfoy. Il mangeait avec lui, il devait déjà s'estimer heureux. Il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à discuter comme un gentil petit couple. Il voulait qu'il soit sa pute, il le serait puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il ne serait certainement pas plus pour lui.

La fin du repas arriva finalement. Il repoussa son assiette à dessert vide, s'interrogeant un moment sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il eut rapidement sa réponse.

Malfoy repoussa son assiette puis s'essuya les lèvres avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée. Il laissa finalement retomber sa serviette et le fixa avec son éternel sourire. Celui qu'il commençait à vraiment détester et qui n'annonçait en général rien de bon pour lui.

« Bien… et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre….

*se cache dans un petit coin*

Bon… euh… hurm…. Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ainsi que ce premier petit lemon. Oui ça ne sera pas le seul lemon de la fic je vous rassure bande de petits pervers.

Vous pouvez toujours appuyé sur le petit bouton juste en dessous pour m'envoyer vos déclarations d'amour éternel.

Sinon, je vais tenter de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. C'est pas sûr que j'y arrive mais je vais essayer.

Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine.

Nighteyes


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour ( ou bonsoir, bonsoir… voir bonne nuit, bonne nuit ),

Chose promise chose due, voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. En espérant, comme toujours, qu'elle vous plaise et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

J'ai reçu des réclamations de certains ( une surtout en fait ) adoratrices de paons pour savoir quel sort les pauvres ( ou pas ) volatiles avaient subis. Promis cette fois ci il y aura vraiment la solution du mystère.

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient toujours à JK la Grande et moi je fais juste des bêtises avec. Et puis c'est toujours dédié à mon Piupiu, le plus beau des Piupiu qui a une patience infinie pour supporter mes moments de doutes ( très et trop nombreux selon elle ).

Allez je vous laisse enfin lire. Bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Son corps se cambra dans un dernier frisson de plaisir et il se laissa retomber épuisé. Son dos entra en contact avec la pierre froide du mur derrière lui. Il sentit l'ex-serpentard détacher ses poignets des chaines qui le retenaient au plafond et il tomba finalement au sol. A bout de fatigue, il parvint faiblement à lever une main pour retirer le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux. Il eut simplement le temps de voir le blond quitter le cachot avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui. Assis contre le mur, il laissa retomber sa tête contre celui-ci en poussant un soupir las.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'il était devenu l'esclave de Malfoy. Trois semaines où l'ex-serpentard le baisait dans à peu près toutes les positions et les endroits possibles du manoir. Et trois putains de semaines qu'il prenait son pied. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la première Malfoy l'avait ménagé. La fois suivante avaient été de plus en plus sauvages, démontrant une inventivité et une endurance chez son amant qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas cependant. Il était toujours attaché ou immobilisé. Le blond ne le laissait jamais le toucher et ne le laissait même pas le voir nu, gardant toujours ses vêtements sur lui. Malfoy le dominait dans chacun de leur rapport, de toutes les façons dont il était possible de dominer.

Il se leva finalement, son corps se remettant doucement de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il quitta le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait, complètement nu. Ça aussi c'était fréquent de sa part. Il ne cessait de vouloir l'humilier en le laissant nu. Il le faisait se déshabiller puis l'entrainait avec lui dans tous les couloirs du manoir avant d'arrêter son dévolu sur une des différentes pièces. Il n'y avait bien que la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait dans le lit. Depuis il s'amusait à le faire dans tous les endroits et toutes les positions possibles.

Il retrouva sa chambre et alla se glisser avec plaisir sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il ferma les yeux, sentant avec plaisir les muscles de son corps se détendre. Il était éreinté. Chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'avec Olivier, ils n'étaient pas des petits joueurs… il se rendait rapidement compte à quel point il avait tort. Malfoy était un amant bien plus épuisant que ne l'était Olivier. Il le prenait plusieurs fois par jour, allant même jusqu'à le tirer du lit plusieurs fois par nuit pour satisfaire ses envies. A ce rythme-là il était certain que l'ex-serpentard allait le tuer avant la fin des trois mois.

Il sortit finalement de la douche, légèrement plus détendu qu'avant d'y entrer. Trois semaines que Malfoy le baisait et trois semaines que la même routine s'était installé. Il attendait que le blond parte travailler puis il partait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour reprendre ses recherches. Il s'enfermait pendant des heures dans la pièce, les elfes de maison lui apportant ses repas de manière régulière. Puis quand il l'entendait revenir, il se pressait de ranger tous les livres de sortilège et en sortait un autre innocent. Malfoy se moquait en général de lui, le traitant de rat de bibliothèque. Puis alors il commençait à s'occuper de lui, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour manger. Les jours de repos de l'ex-serpentard étaient pires….

Mais ce qu'il lui faisait plus de mal dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait à chaque fois davantage. Il prenait son pied comme il ne l'avait jamais pris. Coucher avec Malfoy était plus incroyable que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Il se sentait fondre chaque fois qu'il venait à le toucher, à le caresser. La première fois qu'il l'avait sucé, il avait cru venir sur le moment tellement l'image de sa némésis à genoux devant lui son sexe dans sa bouche était excitante. Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait complètement Olivier à sa plus grande honte. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il le baise plus fort encore.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour le frustrer. Il ne l'avait toujours pas touché ni même vu nu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais chaque fois, il restait habiller, défaisant uniquement son pantalon au moment fatidique. Il ne l'avait touché, ni caressé ni même sucé. Et Merlin il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il mourrait d'envie de le faire.

Il lui en avait parlé une fois, après une de leur énième séance. Il se rappelait encore de la réponse cinglante qu'il avait eue.

« Et pourquoi voudrais tu me sucer Potter ? Avouerais-tu enfin que tu aimes ce que je te fais ? Aurais-tu oublié ce pauvre Olivier ? »

Il s'était contenté d'hausser vaguement les épaules, ne voulant pas admettre à quel point il avait raison.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne profites pas de la situation pour me faire mettre à genoux devant toi c'est tout. »

Il avait paru sceptique, le gratifiant d'un haussement de sourcil made in Malfoy, brevet déposé. Il lui avait finalement répondu vaguement avant de quitter la pièce.

« C'est toi la pute. Tu n'as pas à discuter de ce qu'on fait ou ne fait pas. »

Et c'était tout. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. A vrai dire ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Malfoy lui donnait des ordres, il obéissait. A table, ils se contentaient de manger en silence.

C'était désormais sa nouvelle routine. Il y avait des moments où son ancienne vie lui manquait, où il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son retour chez lui. Il voulait retrouver les siens, revoir ses amis dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis la visite de Blaise. Et il y avait ses autres moments, où il ne voulait pas rentrer, où il voulait rester aux côtés de Malfoy. Et c'était ces moments-là qui le terrifiaient le plus.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il repoussa un énième livre en soupirant. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème. Il était certainement dans une des plus grandes et des plus complètes bibliothèques qu'il ait vues et pourtant il ne trouvait pas de solution à ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait trouvé tout un tas de livres traitant des serments inviolables. Il en avait trouvé un qui expliquait en détail comment le lancer.

_« Plusieurs éléments sont nécessaires afin de réaliser un serment inviolable. Tout d'abord, les deux sorciers se liant par l'accord doivent être parfaitement consentant. En effet, un serment inviolable ne peut être imposé à l'un des sorciers. Une fois les deux sorciers ayant trouvé un terrain d'entente, ils devront choisir un témoin qui sera également la personne exécutant le sortilège. Cette personne est appelé communément l'Enchaineur._

_Les deux sorciers réalisant le serment devront alors joindre leurs mains tandis que l'Enchaineur déposera sa baguette sur les mains jointes. L'un des sorciers, le Demandeur, énoncera alors les clauses du serment que l'autre sorcier, le Receveur, acceptera. La manifestation du sort peut dépendre d'un sorcier à l'autre. On a en effet pu voir apparaitre des langues de feu, liant les deux mains, comme des cordes ou des chaines. Certains pensent que la manifestation dépend du serment liant les deux sorciers, d'autres aux deux sorciers eux même. Une autre hypothèse, plus répandue, tend à croire que la manifestation dépend de la personne lançant le sortilège, l'Enchaineur. »(1)_

Cela l'aidait un peu mieux à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment il pourrait se dégager de son serment. Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient fait appel à un des serveurs pour servir d'Enchaineur. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu convaincre ce type de faire ça ni même comment il avait pu accepter de leur faire faire un truc aussi stupide vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel ils étaient.

Il se rappelait encore des termes du serment. C'était Malfoy qui les avait énoncées alors que lui, il se contentait d'en accepter chacun des termes.

Mais ce qui l'avait surpris c'était la façon dont le sort les avait liés. Un long fil doré était parti de son bras, s'enroulant autour de celui-ci pour rejoindre le bras de Malfoy, tandis qu'un fil argenté faisait la même chose de son côté. Il avait essayé de chercher de ce côté-là mais mis à part ce livre aucun ne traitait plus en détail des serments inviolables. Il était dans une impasse.

Il tira un autre livre à lui, le relisant pour la centième fois et essayant d'y trouver un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un livre de sortilèges. Il l'avait trouvé par hasard, cherchant un livre pour se détendre après avoir passé la journée à chercher des informations pouvant lui être utile. C'était un livre de contes sorciers, comme celui de Beedle le Barde. Il l'avait feuilleté avant de tomber sur un conte qui l'avait surpris. Le titre surtout l'avait surpris : « _Les amoureux maudits ou l'Histoire du serment inviolé»_. Il l'avait aussitôt attiré. Il ne savait pas s'il traitait de l'histoire de la création du sort ou sur deux personnes l'ayant utilisé autrefois mais il ne faisait cependant aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien du même sort qu'ils avaient utilisé.

_« Il y a fort longtemps, vivait une princesse dans une contrée reculée. Elle était la plus belle princesse des royaumes alentours et faisait la fierté de ses parents. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient l'éclat du soleil. Sa peau blanche était aussi pure qu'un rayon de lune. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi limpides que l'eau d'une cascade. _

_De tout le royaume venaient les plus puissants sorciers. Tous tentaient d'éblouir la princesse en réalisant les plus puissants sortilèges dont ils étaient capables. Et tous se voyaient éconduire par la belle les uns après les autres. Il advint pourtant un jour où l'impensable se produisit._

_La princesse se trouvait dans la salle du trône en compagnie de son père le roi. Sa robe blanche rehaussée de broderie or mettait en valeur la pureté de son teint et l'or de sa chevelure. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle était en âge de se marier les plus puissants et les plus riches sorciers du royaume vinrent à elle. _

_Le premier se présenta comme étant le fils d'un seigneur vassal du roi. Il était grand, blond comme la princesse. Il promettait de lui faire des enfants aussi blonds qu'ils l'étaient, des enfants qu'ils verraient grandir avec fierté et qui gouverneraient avec sagesse le royaume. Il agita alors sa baguette et transforma une simple pierre en berceau d'or dans lequel leurs enfants pourraient faire de doux rêves. _

_Mais que ferais-je d'un berceau en or ? Quand chacune de mes mèches de cheveux est plus scintillantes que ce vulgaire métal, lui répondit la princesse._

_Le sorcier fut alors reconduit à l'extérieur tandis qu'un nouvel entrait. Il se présenta comme étant le fils du roi d'une contrée voisine. Il espérait, en épousant la princesse, lier le destin de leurs deux royaumes. Il promettait d'apporter avec lui toutes les richesses de son royaume et une en particulier. Ils produisaient une porcelaine si pure qu'elle éclipsait même l'éclat de la lune. Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre du néant un magnifique cygne blanc de porcelaine, d'une délicatesse et d'une finesse dépassant tout ce qui avait pu être vu jusqu'alors._

_Mais que ferais-je d'un animal en porcelaine ? Quand chaque parcelle de ma peau est plus pure que cet animal froid et sans âme, lui répondit la princesse._

_Arriva ensuite un autre sorcier. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille encadraient son visage bruni par le travail en plein air. Il portait des vêtements simples maculés par endroit de tâches de terre. Il se plaça devant le trône et s'inclina devant la princesse et le roi. Il se releva ensuite et leur tint ce discours :_

_Je ne suis ni prince ni fils de seigneur. Je ne suis que le jardinier de ce somptueux château. Ebloui par la beauté de la princesse j'ai tenu à tenter de fabriquer une fleur qui pourrait égaler sa beauté. Maintenant que je me tiens à ses côtés je me rends compte que nul objet sur cette terre ne peut l'égaler en beauté. Je tiens cependant à lui offrir ce modeste présent._

_Il agita alors sa baguette et de celle-ci sortit une rose. Ses pétales étaient aussi blanches et pures que l'était la peau de la princesse. Il la tendit à la jeune femme qui la prit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut le trésor qui se cachait au sein de la fleur. Ses pétales étaient peut être blanches mais le cœur de la rose était aussi doré que l'était la chevelure de la princesse._

_Le roi chassa vivement le jardinier, jurant que jamais un homme du peuple n'épouserait sa bien-aimée fille. Mais le cœur de la princesse avait trouvé le sorcier qu'elle attendait. Celui qui était capable de créer les plus beaux trésors, capables même d'égaler sa beauté._

_Quand la nuit tomba la princesse quitta le château pour rejoindre le jeune jardinier. Ils fuirent le palais ensemble. Sur leur chemin ils rencontrèrent un prêtre à qui ils demandèrent de les unir. Sous les rayons de la lune ils joignirent leurs mains tandis que le prêtre liait leur destin à jamais. _

_Je jure de rester à tes côtés tant qu'il restera de la force dans mon corps,_

_Je jure de t'aimer tant qu'il restera un souffle dans ma poitrine,_

_Pour aujourd'hui et à jamais je t'appartiens,_

_Et que si un jour la mort vienne à t'éloigner de moi,_

_Qu'elle me prenne également avec elle._

_Une vive lumière illumina alors les mains scellées des deux amoureux. Attiré par la lumière, le roi retrouva le couple. Il tua d'un coup d'épée le jeune homme. Il se retourna vers sa fille afin de la ramener au château. Il vit alors surpris, la même blessure s'étendre sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. La magie leur avait fait tenir leur serment, les emportant tous deux avec elle dans la mort. »(2)_

C'était un peu triste, avec une fin ressemblant à Roméo et Juliette mais il lui semblait bien reconnaitre le même sort. Et la fin n'était pas pour le rassurer. Quoi qu'il arrive, la magie faisait toujours respecter son serment.

Il repoussa le livre en soupirant. C'était une mauvaise idée que de lire le conte encore une fois. A chaque fois, il se sentait davantage abattu. Il rangea d'un coup de baguette tous les livres. Il reprit le livre de quidditch qu'il lisait en parallèle et alla s'installer sur les coussins en attendant le retour de Malfoy.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la maison. Il releva les yeux de son livre, surpris. Quand il entendit un second bruit, il laissa tomber le livre et alla voir curieux ce qu'il se passait.

Le bruit venait du petit salon. Celui où Malfoy était venu l'accueillir la première fois. De tous c'était son préféré. C'était le plus intime, celui où il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce quand il vit l'un des elfes s'approcher de la porte en courant, l'air affolé.

« Dipsy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'elfe de maison remarqua alors seulement sa présence. Il vit des larmes remplir ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait de parler.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Harry Potter. Le Maître Draco Malfoy est rentré du ministère. Il s'est un peu énervé parce que Dipsy s'est trompé de whisky. Mais ce n'est pas la faute du maître c'est celle de Dipsy. Dipsy est allé chercher le whisky que le Maître Draco Malfoy voulait et ensuite Dipsy ira se punir d'avoir désobéit au maître. »

Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce que le petit elfe allait faire. Il revoyait Dobby autrefois. Quand lui aussi se punissait pour avoir désobéit aux ordres des Malfoy. Il faudrait encore du travail à Hermione pour que les mentalités évoluent et que les elfes arrêtent de se faire du mal ainsi.

Il s'accroupi pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'elfe et lui prit la bouteille de whisky des mains.

« Laisse-moi apporter ça au Maître. Et s'il te plait Dipsy. Contente-toi de sauter le repas de ce soir. Ce sera largement suffisant comme punition. »

Le visage du petit elfe s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Merci Monsieur Harry Potter. Dipsy va faire comme Monsieur Harry Potter l'a dit. »

L'elfe détala sur ses petites jambes. Il se releva et soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Il entra en hésitant après avoir frappé pour s'annoncer.

Le blond se tenait dos à lui, devant la cheminée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de débris de verre au sol. L'elfe avait certainement déjà nettoyé toute trace de la crise de colère du maître des lieux. Il ne le vit pas entrer. Son bras reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée tandis que son front était posé dessus. Ses cheveux libérés de l'emprise du gel tombait autour de son visage lui dissimulant ses traits. Il avait jeté en boule sa robe de sorcier dans un coin. Il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche légèrement défaite et dévoilant le haut de son torse.

« Pose la bouteille sur la table et fout le camp Dispy. »

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour lui parler. Harry resta un instant à fixer la silhouette qui se découpait devant les flammes de la cheminée. Il se ressaisit pourtant, se rappelant que c'était le putain de connard qui le traitait comme une pute qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait pourtant l'air si fragile à cet instant, comme lors de ce fameux jour lors de leur sixième année…

« Ce n'est pas Dipsy… mais j'ai quand même ta bouteille. »

Le blond releva son regard pour le fixer durement dans celui du brun. Son apparente fragilité disparue laissant place à son mépris. Il se redressa, le toisant de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'il se décollait de la cheminée.

« L'ordre reste le même Potter. Pose la bouteille sur la table et casse toi. »

Il l'ignora, allant poser la bouteille sur la table comme il le lui avait demandé. Il prit deux verres sur la table et les remplit. Il revint ensuite vers Malfoy et lui tendit l'un des deux verres tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée du sien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit tandis qu'il prenait le verre qu'il lui tendait et en descendait la moitié d'un coup.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais bien gentiment te répondre Potter ? Et puis tant qu'on y est on va bien gentiment se confier nos secrets les plus intimes tout en se tressant les cheveux. »

Il dut utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas le frapper tellement il l'énervait. Il se contenta de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« Les tresses dans les cheveux non peut-être pas. Quoi que tu pourrais être mignonne avec des tresses. »

Il pouffa légèrement tandis que le blond lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Mais on pourrait au moins essayer de parler. Tu sais ce que font les gens normaux en général. »

Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Ils n'étaient pas comme les gens normaux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé autrement que pour s'insulter ou se blesser. Pourquoi ils changeraient ? Parce qu'ils baisaient ensemble ? C'était la pire des excuses possible, surtout quand on voyait comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Discuter… ? T'es sérieux là Potter ? »

Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Mais il n'en pouvait plus du silence dans lequel ils s'installaient. Et tant pis si ce qu'il proposait avait tout l'air d'être une énorme connerie.

« Je te propose un jeu plutôt. On pose une question chaque notre tour. On a le choix, soit on répond, soit on boit. »

Il leva son verre pour souligner ses propos et en but une nouvelle gorgée. C'était peut-être un connard mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait du goût en matière de whisky.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Malfoy lui sourit tout en terminant son verre. Il arrêta ses fantasmes au cas où il se serait imaginé qu'il avait lui dévoilait toute sa vie tandis qu'il se cuiterait bien sagement.

« Par contre… il est interdit de boire deux fois de suite ou de poser deux fois de suite la même question. Histoire de prévenir toute embrouille possible. »

« Ca sent déjà l'embrouille ton histoire Potter… »

« Aurais-tu peur de jouer ? »

C'était la question à ne pas poser. Hermione avait peut-être raison dans le fond. Ils semblaient tous deux débrancher leur cerveau quand il était question de l'autre. Malfoy ne résista pas à la provocation et il lui répondit avec un sourire :

« Tu rêves Potter. »

L'ex-serpentard vida son verre et alla chercher la bouteille avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il le rejoignit, s'installant dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha légèrement, permettant au blond de remplir son verre afin qu'ils partent sur un pied d'égalité.

« Alors… voyons… que vais-je bien pouvoir demander au Grand Harry Potter… »

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que Malfoy faisait tourner le whisky dans son verre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui te dit que c'est à toi de commencer ? »

« C'est moi le Maître je te rappelle. En outre c'est toi qui a proposé le jeu, c'est donc la moindre des choses que tu me laisses commencer. »

Il ne rappliqua rien, laissant Malfoy chercher sa question. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui.

« Ah je sais… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu Auror ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Et il parait que tu étais même plutôt bon à ça. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, contemplant son verre et surtout son contenu. L'idée de le boire pour éviter de répondre était tentante. Mais il connaissait bien l'ex-serpentard. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas maintenant il serait obligé de le faire la fois suivante. Et il devait certainement avoir une question bien plus tordue en tête.

Il reposa son verre et plongea son regard dans le feu de la cheminée avant de répondre :

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était ce que je voulais faire c'est vrai. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je me suis toujours battu dans ma vie. C'était la seule chose que je savais faire. Me battre… survivre… Et j'étais pas trop mauvais à ça. Puis est arrivé la fin de la guerre. C'était terminé. Je n'avais plus à me battre. J'ai commencé l'école d'Auror et j'ai senti la lassitude s'abattre sur moi. J'étais épuisé de me battre. Mais surtout, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus à le faire. Je n'étais plus obligé de me battre pour survivre. Il n'y avait plus de menace qui pesait sur mes épaules. Plus personne qui voulait me tuer. Je pouvais juste vivre ma vie comme je le désirais. Alors j'ai tout laissé tomber. »

« Et pourquoi tu es devenu journaliste alors ? Il ne me semblait pas que tu les portais dans ton cœur pourtant. »

« Ça, ça fait deux questions Malfoy, tu n'en avais droit qu'à une seule. »

Il rit en voyant le blond se mettre à marmonner et à bouder. Ce n'était que partie remise, il était certain qu'à sa prochaine question il ne manquerait pas de la lui poser.

« Dis-moi… qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état de colère tout à l'heure ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, il hésita un instant avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et de le boire d'un coup. Il le regarda faire tandis qu'il se penchait sur la petite table basse pour se resservir.

« A mon tour… Pourquoi es-tu devenu journaliste ? »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé en entendant la question. Il était certain qu'il se jetterait sur l'occasion.

« J'ai passé un moment sans rien faire, me demandant ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie, ce que j'aimais. Et puis l'évidence m'a frappé. J'adorais le quidditch. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que quand je jouais ou assistais à un match. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire en rapport avec ce sport. C'est là que j'ai vu une annonce de la Gazette qui cherchait une personne pour écrire les pages quidditch. Je me suis lancé et je ne me suis plus arrêté. »

Il regarda Malfoy avec un plaisir non feint.

« A moi maintenant…. Tu es obligé de me répondre… »

Il laissa durer le suspense tandis qu'il le voyait tenter de garder difficilement son masque impénétrable.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux paons ? »

Il éclata de rire en le voyant se relever les yeux exorbités.

« Mais c'est quoi cette question de merde Potter ? T'en as pas une autre franchement ? »

« Les règles sont les règles. T'es obligé de me répondre. Alors accouche blondinette. »

Il continua de le regarder en souriant tandis qu'il se réinstallait dans son canapé. Il hésita un moment avant de se lancer, s'agitant mal à l'aise. Merlin qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à ses pauvres créatures pour qu'il hésite tant à répondre.

« Ca s'est passé avant la fin de la guerre. Mon père était sorti pour les nourrir comme tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a pris. Ils n'en pouvaient peut-être plus d'entendre les hurlements qui s'échappaient quotidiennement du manoir. En tout cas ils se sont rebellés et… ils… ils ont attaqués mon père à coups de bec… »

Il resta un instant comme un con avant d'éclater de rire. Il s'écroula de son fauteuil, secouait par des spasmes incontrôlables. L'image du Grand Lucius Malfoy allait donner à manger à ses poulets c'était déjà quelque chose mais l'imaginer se faire attaquer par eux.

« C'est ça marre toi Potter. Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans. Mon père aurait pu perdre un œil à cause de ses volatiles. Surtout qu'il refusait qu'on envoie des sorts à ses précieuses bestioles pour ne pas leur faire du mal. »

Il le regarda un instant, les yeux remplis de larmes puis il repartit dans son fou rire. Non mais c'était quoi son délire avec les paons albinos sérieusement ? Ils ne ressemblaient à rien en plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire pendant lesquels Malfoy le foudroya du regard, il parvint à retrouver son calme. Quelques légers sourires et spasmes venaient encore le prendre par instants.

« Et alors…. ? Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« C'est une seconde question ça Potter tu triches. »

« Non je te relance juste pour que tu finisses de me raconter ce qui est arrivé aux paons albinos tueurs. »

Ça pourrait faire un excellent titre de film d'horreur ça, _La revanche des paons albinos tueurs_. Il se retint de pouffer de rire tandis que le blond le foudroyait encore une fois du regard avant de raconter la suite.

« Le Maître a fini par être attiré par le bruit. Il a sorti sa baguette et… il les a tous tués. Mon père les a enterrés dans le fond du jardin de la propriété. Et… il m'oblige à aller fleurir régulièrement leur tombe. »

Il avait réussi à se calmer mais malheureusement sa dernière phrase ralluma son hilarité plus que jamais. Ce devait être le fou rire de trop car Malfoy se leva furieux et se mit à lui hurler dessus.

« C'est ça moque toi. Je me fou de ce que tu penses. Je continuerais de fleurir ces maudits tombes si ça peut faire plaisir à mon père. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de stupide toi peut être pour le tien ? »

Son hilarité se calma net. Il se redressa et toisa le blond furieux à son tour.

« Non je n'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit de stupide pour lui. Je n'ai même jamais rien pu faire pour lui si ce n'est venger sa mort. Alors non je ne sais pas ! »

Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard avant qu'Harry ne se décide à briser le silence.

« A mon tour maintenant… Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie au Manoir en me dénonçant pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton tour. »

« Si ça l'est. Tu viens de me poser une question à propos de mon père et j'y ai répondu. »

Malfoy se pencha légèrement et prit son verre qu'il descendit cul sec. Ils se rassirent tous les deux, une légère tension toujours présente entre eux.

« Que fais-tu avec un type comme Olivier ? »

Il hésita à nouveau, craignant la question qui pourrait arriver derrière celle-là. Il se pencha pourtant et descendit son verre à son tour. Il reprit la bouteille de whisky qui avait bien descendu et les servit tous les deux.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu rentres dans cet état ? »

Il fixa son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il le voyait soupirer.

« C'est vicieux ça Potter, c'est très vicieux… »

« Je sais… réponds moi… »

Il pouvait sentir son masque s'effriter peu à peu, laissant entrevoir ses émotions. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de sa question. Toujours est-il qu'il arrivait à légèrement apercevoir de la peine sur ses traits.

« J'avais déposé une requête et elle a été rejetée… encore… Je voulais aller voir mes parents à Azkaban et… on me l'a refusé. Ca fait depuis la fin de la guerre que je ne les ai pas vus. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais connu les tiens. »

Il soutint son regard tandis que le gris de ses yeux semblait le mettre au défi de le contredire.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre c'est vrai. Mais je sais que je serais prêt à tout donner pour pouvoir les voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes si j'en avais la possibilité. Mais je croyais que… tu es quand même assez bien placé au sein du ministère, on ne devrait rien te refuser non ? »

Un éclat de rire froid lui répondit. Le blond plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

« Tu crois vraiment que le ministère me fait confiance ? Tu crois que j'aime mon travail ? Ca faisait partie de mon accord de libération. Mes parents partaient en prison. J'avais le droit de conserver mes biens mais en échange je devais travailler pour le ministère. Beaucoup trop d'anciennes familles sorcières étaient d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort sans pour autant faire partie des mangemorts. Il n'y a qu'à voir Ombrage et sa campagne anti nés moldus. Ils avaient besoin de moi pour les rallier. Et moi j'avais besoin de garder mes biens. »

« J'ai toujours cru que ça te plaisait. D'évoluer parmi la haute société, d'être admiré par l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. J'ai cru que tu avais choisi de faire ça et que tu t'étais hissé avec difficultés jusqu'au sommet. »

« Tu trompes… j'aurais voulu faire autre chose de ma vie. »

« Qu'aurais tu voulu faire alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton tour de poser des questions je te signale c'est au mien. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de la salle sur demande ? Pourquoi es-tu venu témoigner à mon procès ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé après tout ce que je t'avais fait ? »

Il sourit légèrement, pour cacher son trouble de savoir qu'il serait obligé de répondre à ses questions.

« Ca fait plusieurs questions ça. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une question. »

« D'accord… Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé, en me sauvant la vie dans la salle sur demande et en témoignant à mon procès, alors que tu me détestes ? »

Il grogna tandis que le sourire vicieux du blond revenait.

« Vil serpentard… Traite moi de foutu héros mais… je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir là-bas. Je te déteste peut être mais… personne ne mérite de mourir dans de tels souffrances. Pour le procès, je n'ai fait que venir raconter la vérité. Tu m'as aidé pendant la guerre. Je n'aurais pas été là, Voldemort ne serait pas en train de pourrir si tu n'avais pas menti. Tu ne méritais pas d'aller en prison. Et ta mère non plus. Je regrette qu'ils l'aient quand même enfermé. »

Il vit hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, il savait très bien qu'il souffrait de savoir ses parents et surtout sa mère enfermés à Azkaban.

« Comme ils l'ont si bien dit, une bonne action ne suffit pas à racheter des années de meurtres et tortures. »

Il attendit un instant, laissant à Malfoy le temps de faire face à sa peine.

« Qu'aurais tu voulu faire de ta vie ? »

Il s'énerva en le voyant se mettre à vider son verre à nouveau.

« Mais merde elle était facile pourtant celle-là. Tu ne peux pas esquiver toutes mes questions comme ça. »

« Si je peux. Mais de toute façon ce petit jeu va prendre fin. Il ne reste plus rien à boire. Nous avons droit à une dernière question chacun et nous serons obligés de répondre. Choisis bien Potter. »

Il réfléchit longtemps. Il ne lui restait qu'une question et il n'était pas question de se tromper. Il chercha et se décida finalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé au manoir… ?»

« Je croyais que c'était évident pourtant. »

Devant l'air pas convaincu d'Harry, il se décida à continuer.

« J'en avais assez de voir le squatter et souiller notre manoir. J'en avais assez de voir mon père ramper à ses pieds. Toute ma vie il m'avait dit d'être fier d'être un Malfoy, que personne ne pouvait nous égaler. Et je le voyais chaque jour se rabaissait devant ce sang mêlé. Tu étais notre seule chance de nous en débarrasser. Alors je n'allais pas te laisser te faire tuer aussi bêtement par ma sadique de tante. A mon tour maintenant….»

Il aurait dû se méfier en voyant le fameux sourire revenir sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu vas retourner avec Dubois quand tout sera fini ? »

Il se figea en entendant sa question. Sans réfléchir, il dit ce qu'il pensait être la vérité.

« Bien sur… je l'aime et je veux le retrouver dès que possible… »

Malfoy ricana légèrement en l'entendant.

« Tu te mens à toi-même. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Pourquoi tu me baises tous les jours ? Pourquoi ça a l'air de tellement t'amuser de foutre en l'air mon couple ? »

Le blond se redressa et termina son verre cul sec, le dardant d'un regard cruel.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Le jeu est terminé. Bonne nuit Potter. »

Il se détourna et laissa l'ancien gryffondor seul dans le salon avec ses questions.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se leva le lendemain matin surpris. Il avait la gueule de bois. Ca ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Vu ce qu'ils avaient bu hier soir avec Malfoy le contraire l'aurait étonné. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il avait dormi d'une traite sans qu'on ne vienne le réveiller. En fait depuis que l'ancien serpentard était rentré la veille du ministère il ne l'avait pas touché. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient plus d'une journée sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable, même si il ressentait un léger pincement.

Il chassa bien vite cette idée ridicule, comme si il pouvait être déçu que le blond ne soit pas venu le rejoindre après leur discussion. Parfaitement absurde.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'un tee shirt trop grand et d'un jogging. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le manoir était silencieux. C'était le week end et le blond devait certainement être en train de faire la grasse matinée après la cuite qu'il s'était pris.

Il entra dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Dipsy qui nettoyait le sol. Le petit elfe se releva vivement en le voyant.

« Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur veut peut être que Dipsy lui prépare quelque chose ? Dipsy est désolé. Il pensait que les maîtres allaient encore dormir un moment. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu peux partir. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu peux aller t'occuper ailleurs. »

Il attendit encore un petit moment que l'elfe se décide à partir alors qu'il se prosternait une bonne centaine de fois devant lui et lui demandait si il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Quand il fut enfin seul il ouvrit les placards et sortit de quoi se confectionner son breuvage anti gueule de bois maison. Il prit tous les ingrédients et les mélangea utilisant un sortilège de mixeur sur le bol qu'il avait utilisé. Il se versa un verre et ingurgita sa première gorgée avec une grimace. C'était infect mais au moins il se sentait déjà mieux.

Il continua de siroter tandis qu'il allumait la radio d'une main et se mettait à cuisiner à côté. Il se mit à fredonner tout en sautillant doucement tandis qu'il faisait cuire les crêpes qu'il préparait.

**And I am what I am, a natural disaster**

_Et je suis ce que je suis, une catastrophe naturelle_  
**  
Pick me up at three, send me off to sea**

_Ramasse moi à trois, amène moi à la mer_  
**  
And maybe I'll come back for you**

_Et peut être que je reviendrais pour toi_

**See, I lost my clothes, I'm skinny-dipping**

_Regarde, j'ai perdu mes vêtements, je me baigne nu_

**And I can't understand what I'm after**

_Et je ne peux comprendre après quoi je suis(3)  
__**  
**_

Il était en train de préparer une nouvelle crêpe quand tout à coup la musique s'arrêta. Il se retourna avec un cri de protestation pour tomber sur un Malfoy de fort mauvais poil. La gueule de bois ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et se dressait par endroit en épis sur sa tête. D'épaisses cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit de merde, et ce devait certainement être le cas.

« Par pitié Potter arrête de chanter. T'as pas la gueule de bois toi ou quoi ? T'es pas humain ce n'est pas possible. Et puis arrête de cuisiner aussi sinon je te vomis dessus. »

Il laissa retomber sa tête avec un gémissement de douleur sur la table de la cuisine. Il pouffa légèrement en regardant le si fier sang pur réduit à cet état.

Il le prit en pitié et attrapa un second verre. Il le remplit avec sa mixture spéciale et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

Il redressa son visage et le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et de dégoût.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Une potion anti gueule de bois maison. Bois ça et arrête de râler. »

Il regarda le verre l'air suspicieux et se décida finalement à l'avaler. Il avait certainement dû se dire qu'entre boire ça et subir sa gueule de bois, le premier était certainement le moins pire des deux maux. Il retint son sourire tandis qu'il voyait les traits du blond se détendre à mesure qu'il avalait.

Il termina sa fournée et crêpe et les posa entre eux. Il termina de mettre la table, sortit des confitures et s'installa avec un café devant lui.

« Comment t'as réussi à faire une potion anti gueule de bois aussi efficace ? T'es nul en potions… »

Il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il tartinait une crêpe de confiture.

« Je suis nul en potions mais pas en cuisine. Et ça… c'est une recette purement moldue. »

Il mangea sa crêpe tranquillement tandis que le silence s'installait entre eux. Ils évitaient de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, des confidences qu'ils avaient pu se faire, de celles qu'ils avaient tu. Malfoy ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait choisi d'être journaliste plutôt que de jouer au quidditch et il en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas admettre la raison de son choix et encore moins devant lui.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je devais te parler hier soir…. »

Il se figea, un morceau de crêpe à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il le sentait mal. Il le sentait même très très mal. Il reposa sa fourchette et attendit de savoir ce qu'il allait l'attendre cette fois.

« Le ministère donne un bal ce soir. Ils ont envie de commémorer la fin de la guerre. »

Il se souvenait de cette idée qu'avait eue le ministère. Il avait été invité, forcément, de même que tous ceux qui avaient combattus. Il n'approuvait pas. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de tout ça. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de glorieux à célébrer la fin d'une guerre si meurtrière.

« Ils m'ont invité, forcément, ainsi que toi. »

Il le fixa, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient été invités et alors. Ce n'était pas comme ci…

« Nous allons y aller. Et tu seras mon cavalier Potter. »

Oui… ce n'était pas comme si une nouvelle tuile dans ce genre-là allait lui tomber dessus…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

(1) Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Je me suis basé sur Wiki HP pour écrire cette définition, en rajoutant juste quelques petits détails.

(2) Le conte lui est bien de moi.

(3) La chanson est Skark Attack de Group Love et je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter et de vous mettre à chanter comme Ryry ! Car oui moi aussi je suis un désastre naturel et je l'assume !

Encore un chapitre de fini… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura vu que je ne l'ai pas encore terminé.

Comme d'habitude, un petit message de sympathie ça fait toujours plaisir à l'égo de l'auteur ( et ça lui donne de la motivation pour écrire et poster la suite ). Alors si vous avez aimé vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

A bientôt les poulets !

Nighteyes


	4. Chapter 4

Alohaaaa mes petits koalas en sucre !

J'espère que vous allez bien et tout et tout. Mais bon bref, laissons de côté le récit de nos vies et place au chapitre quatre ! Désolée encore une fois pour l'heure à laquelle je le poste. Je le poste comme prévu le vendredi mais après le boulot donc encore désolée pour l'heure. Mais bon il faut bien que je bosse pour avoir des sous pour payer mon abonnement internet pour poster le chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant ( si ce n'est plus ) que les autres.

Disclaimer : c'est toujours pas tout qu'à moi, c'est toujours tout qu'à JKR. Et puis c'est comme ça. Et puis je remercier toujours tout plein mon Piupiu namoi.

Bonne lecture les koalas !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CE TRUC ! »

« Potter…. Tu vas enfiler ça et en vitesse ! »

« NON ! »

« SIII ! »

« NON ! »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant d'un regard furibond le blond et la robe de sorcier qu'il tenait devant lui.

« Je refuse de mettre ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? C'est une robe magnifique. Elle m'a couté une véritable fortune alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la mettre et tout de suite ! »

« Non ! Tu n'as qu'à me tatouer sur le visage _Propriété de Draco Malfoy_ ça fera le même effet que cette robe. »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette fichue robe ? »

« ELLE FAIT TROP SERPENTARD ! »

Malfoy fixa la robe, puis l'ancien gryffondor fier de sa maison, et la robe à nouveau avant de pousser un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se préparaient pour le bal et approximativement quarante-cinq minutes qu'il essayait de lui faire enfiler la robe et qu'il refusait. Elle était magnifique, ça il était bien obligé de l'admettre. Elle était faite d'un tissu vert qui était beaucoup trop beau et beaucoup trop fluide pour être seulement de la soie. Elle était rehaussée au niveau des manches, du cou et de toutes les bordures possibles d'élégantes broderies argent dessinant des motifs complexes. Plus serpentard que cette robe c'était difficile.

« Potter… que tu le veuilles ou non le vert c'est ta couleur. ET NE PROTESTE PAS ! Et les broderies argent c'est pour aller avec ma tenue. »

Le blond portait déjà sa propre tenue. Elle était dans le même style que la sienne, coupait sur mesure pour épouser à la perfection ses formes. Elle était blanche, mettant en valeur la pâleur de son teint. Et effectivement comme la sienne elle portait des broderies argent, les mêmes broderies. Si il mettait ça ils auraient plus que jamais l'air d'un…

« JUSTEMENT ! C'est hors de question que je me balade avec ça ! Autant crier à tout le monde que je suis ta propriété ça reviendra au même ! »

« Tu ES ma propriété Potter ! Alors admets le une bonne fois pour toute et enfile cette putain de robe je te l'ordonne ! »

Il grommela mais finit par attraper la robe. Il préférait ne pas tenter de désobéir à un ordre aussi direct. Ce putain de serment planait toujours entre eux. Il ne tenait pas à mourir pour avoir refusé de mettre une robe, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré.

Il se déshabilla, ignorant le regard d'envie qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à lui demander de sortir de la chambre. Il ne partirait pas il le savait. Il prétexterait connaître déjà intimement les moindres détails de son corps. Et c'était vrai, alors pourquoi lui donner une raison de plus de l'humilier.

Il s'habilla rapidement et le regarda avec une lueur de défi une fois le vêtement passé.

« Tu es à croquer ainsi… »

Il ignora sa remarque, tout comme il ignora son regard gourmand et la langue qu'il passait sur ses lèvres.

« On y va à ton bal ? Je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais fait mettre cette horreur. »

« Oui, oui on y va. Mais on peut bien se faire attendre un peu non ? Après tout… je suis accompagné du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il faut qu'on se fasse désirer… »

Il marmonna à nouveau tandis qu'il le suivait vers le salon.

Il ne voulait pas aller à ce bal. Déjà quand il y avait été invité il y a deux mois il n'avait pas eu envie de s'y rendre. Il se rappelait encore d'Olivier qui riait tandis qu'il pestait en regardant l'invitation. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait affronté tous les dangers possibles, avait combattu à plusieurs reprises et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment ce type-là pouvait avoir peur d'un innocent petit bal. Il avait râlé puis Olivier était venu l'enlacer et l'avait rassuré. Il serait à ses côtés pendant le bal. Il le protégerait de tous les vilains sorciers qui voudraient l'accaparer. Puis il irait danser avec lui toute la soirée. Et le soir, quand ils rentreraient chez eux, il lui ferait oublier cette horrible soirée.

Mais maintenant, il redoutait plus que tout d'y aller. Il n'aurait pas Olivier à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il n'y aurait que Malfoy. Mais pire que tout, il avait peur de croiser des personnes qu'il connaissait et ça il y en aurait. Tant qu'il était enfermé au manoir la situation était à peu près gérable. Mais comment pourrait-il faire face à tout le monde avec à son bras Malfoy et non Olivier ? Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer cette situation ? Et Olivier… si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'il avait été au bal avec Malfoy… il serait foutu…

A voir le sourire qu'arborait le blond il se faisait certainement la même réflexion. Sauf que lui, cette perspective avait tout l'air de l'enchanter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cheminée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lance la poudre de cheminette pour qu'ils partent. A la place, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui illumina brièvement leurs poignets.

« Un petit sort de rien du tout. On ne pourra pas se séparer de plus de cinq mètres pendant la soirée. Juste pour être certain que mon… cavalier, ne va pas me fausser compagnie. »

Il le détestait. Putain ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Maintenant ses chances de pouvoir s'éclipser pour discuter avec Ron ou Hermione étaient complètement foutues. Et il ne parlait même plus de pouvoir le semer à travers la foule pour faire comme si ils n'étaient jamais venus ensemble.

Il le regarda d'un air morne jeter la poudre dans la cheminée, colorant les flammes en vert.

« Prêt Potter ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix… »

La mort dans l'âme, il pénétra dans les flammes, se rendant dans son enfer personnel.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il avait à peine fait un pas dans la salle de bal qu'il regrettait déjà d'être venu. Le Ministre de la Magie l'avait aussitôt repéré et s'était jeté sur lui pour aller le présenter à tout un tas d'hommes politique venus de différents pays.

Il avait passé, ce qu'il lui semblait être une heure, à supporter les ronds de jambe protocolaire de ces connards prétentieux, tout en écoutant le Ministre vanté ses exploits tandis que Malfoy se tenait derrière lui l'air de trouver cela particulièrement drôle. Il était sympa, ce n'était pas lui qui était obligé de se laisser exhiber partout comme un phénomène de foire.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter. Vous savez HA-RRY-PO-TTER. L'homme qui a tué Vous Savez Qui. Vous voyez… »

Il regarda consterné le Ministre de la Magie tentait d'imiter Voldemort à un groupe de chinois. Il prit un air effrayé en le regardant puis fit semblant de tomber raide mort devant lui. Difficile de croire qu'ils aient pu comprendre quelque chose à sa séance de mimes mais pourtant ils se mirent à applaudir puis à lui sourire.

Il lui sembla qu'il atteignait le fond du ridicule quand les chinois se mirent à leur tour à imiter Voldemort qui tombait d'horreur devant lui. Et le pire… c'est qu'il devait faire semblant de rire et de trouver ça drôle.

Il passa encore un moment à évoluer parmi les différentes personnalités, se laissant prendre en photo de mauvaise grâce. Il espérait, pour la peine, que son lui en photo se casserait des cadres des photos et laisserait les autres portraits en plan. Ça leur ferait les pieds.

Quand il sembla qu'il n'y avait plus un homme politique ne lui ayant pas serré la main, le Ministre le lâcha finalement car après tout…

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas vous laisser profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée Monsieur Potter. »

… c'est vrai que c'était tellement fabuleux de se rappeler du jour où il avait dû commettre un meurtre et où il n'avait pas réussi à sauver tant de personnes. Rajouté à ça qu'il adorait être enchainé à un connard de prétentieux de merde qui se marrait de la merde dans laquelle il l'était.

Il se retourna et foudroya le blond du regard.

« Je suppose que ça te fait marrer tout ça. »

« J'avoue que c'est particulièrement drôle de te voir te faire trainer à travers toute la salle de bal avec ton air de chien battu. J'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où le ministre de la magie espagnol s'est extasié sur ta tenue et sur le fait qu'elle mettait particulièrement en valeur tes superbes yeux verts. »

« Cet enfoiré me draguait et ça te fait marrer ! »

« Ce qui était drôle c'était l'air apeuré que tu avais quand il te proposait de passer les prochaines vacances dans sa villa en andalousie. »

De son point de vue ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se faire draguer ainsi par un vieux ministre tout ridé qui en prime avait reluqué ses fesses quand il s'était éloigné. Et le ministre anglais n'avait absolument rien compris du manège de son homologue espagnol, rentrant même dans son jeu et le poussant à accepter l'invitation. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en défaire sans créer un incident diplomatique.

Et l'autre connard, continuait de sourire bêtement amusé par la situation.

« Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que tu me refasses le petit numéro que tu as fait devant les chinois. Ta reconstitution de la mort de Voldemort mériterait un oscar je t'assure. »

Il préféra se taire et attrapa une coupe de champagne qui passait devant lui avec la ferme attention de se noyer à l'intérieur.

« Allez viens Potter. On va rejoindre ta copine qui nous fait des signes désespérés depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait et tomba sur une Hermione qui leur faisait des signes en souriant. Il soupira de soulagement en la rejoignant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il suivit, sans rechigner Malfoy, tandis qu'il le prenait par la main pour l'attirer à la rencontre d'Hermione. Il essaya de ne pas penser à sa poigne ferme ni à la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il se ressaisit et sourit, tandis que la jeune femme le serrait fortement dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry… »

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Un raclement de gorge les ramena rapidement à la réalité.

Ils se séparèrent et il put constater qu'Hermione, à son tour, essuyait les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy. »

« Granger… »

« C'est Zabini maintenant. »

Malfoy agita vaguement la main d'un air blasé.

« Aucune importance. »

Elle ignora sa remarque et le poussa pour aller prendre Harry par le bras et l'entrainer à l'écart. Il regarda un instant le blond inquiet mais celui-ci semblait se lancer dans une conversation avec Blaise. Il allait enfin avoir un petit moment de liberté avec sa meilleure amie. Sa soirée commençait à devenir tout d'un coup moins merdique.

Il s'assit avec Hermione dans une table non loin des deux ex-serpentards.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. Le mariage te réussit on dirait. »

Elle rougit doucement sous le compliment, en lui balbutiant des remerciements. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique mais ce soir elle l'était particulièrement. Ses cheveux épais avaient été disciplinés et tombaient en boucles élégantes dans son dos. Elle portait une robe longue rouge vive qui la mettait en valeur. Elle était superbe et n'avait rien à envier à la plupart des femmes présentes dans la salle.

Ils avaient mis le paquet pour cette soirée il devait le reconnaitre. La salle de bal du ministère resplendissait. Un peu partout les grandes colonnes de marbre étaient recouvertes de guirlandes et de draperies. L'ensemble avait quelque chose de féérique et d'horriblement tape à l'œil. Il ne savait pas si le but de la soirée était vraiment de se souvenir de la guerre ou d'épater les diplomates étrangers en visite. Et vu le tour d'honneur que lui avait fait faire le Ministre, il penchait pour la seconde option.

« Tu es superbe toi aussi Harry. »

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la robe qu'il portait et aux nombreux compliments qu'il avait reçus dessus pendant la soirée. Même si elle criait son lien avec Malfoy, il était obligé de reconnaitre qu'elle était superbe et qu'il était à tomber dedans. Et ça le faisait chier de savoir qu'il avait eu raison de le forcer à la mettre.

« Ron n'est pas là ce soir ? »

« Non. Pansy n'est plus qu'à quelques jours d'accoucher. Elle ne doit pas trop bouger. Et Ron… »

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu le connais. Il a préféré rester à ses côtés. Mais ne parlons pas de Ron, parle-moi de toi. Comment tu vas ? »

C'était la question qu'il redoutait. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait mentir à Hermione. Elle avait toujours deviné quand il mentait. Même quand il se mentait à lui-même elle le devinait.

Il se força à lui faire un sourire resplendissant pour la rassurer.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que tu crois Mione. »

Elle sembla sceptique un moment mais elle laissa finalement tomber en soupirant.

« Si tu le dis… C'est ce que me disait Blaise aussi alors… Mais je serais quand même plus rassuré quand ces trois mois seront terminés. »

Et lui aussi… Il gardait toujours à l'esprit qu'une fois tout cela terminé il pourrait retourner vivre sa vie. Il retrouverait Olivier et oublierait tout de cette histoire. C'était son projet depuis le début et rien de ce qui se passait dans le manoir ne pourrait changer cela.

« En tout cas j'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé… »

Son regard s'éclaira tandis qu'elle sortait un bout de papier de son décolleté.

« Au début je ne trouvais rien de plus que ce qu'on trouvait déjà. Beaucoup de livres expliquant comment lancer le sortilège mais rien sur comment le rompre. Normal me diras tu, un serment inviolable n'est pas fait pour être rompu. »

Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. C'était bien ce qu'illustrait aussi le conte qu'il avait lu. Le serment ne pouvait être rompu. Coute que coute la magie avait fait son œuvre. Elle avait tué la princesse en même temps que le jardinier. Il était obligé d'attendre la fin du pari pour être libre à nouveau.

« Mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu alors je suis partie fouiller à Poudlard. J'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale à Mc Gonagall et là j'ai trouvé… »

Il regarda surpris sa meilleur amie qui le regardait avec un petit sourire suffisant.

« Mioooooooone je t'en supplie dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé. Ne fais pas durer le suspense comme ça. »

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de déplier son papier devant lui.

« Il se trouve qu'il y a eu une fois où le serment inviolable a été rompu. C'est une histoire assez tordue. Un sorcier avait tué le père d'un autre. C'était il y a longtemps, le ministère de la magie n'existait pas encore et chacun faisait un peu sa loi. Le second sorcier pour punir le premier lui a fait faire un serment inviolable. Il devait le servir jusqu'à la mort, donner même si sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait. Des années se sont écoulés et… ils sont finalement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre sans pour autant le reconnaitre. Un jour… il se trouve que le sorcier a manqué d'être tué. C'est son… serviteur appelons-le comme ça, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, honorant ainsi son serment de donner sa vie pour lui. Le sorcier est alors revenu sur sa parole, préférant revenir sur son serment que de perdre celui qu'il aimait…. »

Il soupira alors qu'Hermione se taisait, faisant à nouveau preuve de sadisme.

« Et…? »

« Tu t'en doutes le serment a été rompu et ils ont pu vivre heureux ensemble. »

Il la regarda, sceptique quant à la réalité de cette histoire.

« Tu es sur que c'est bien vrai ton truc ? Ce n'est pas plutôt une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose sur laquelle tu serais tombée ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air passablement exaspérée.

« Non je ne l'ai pas trouvé là mais dans un livre très sérieux sur les récits des sorciers anciens. Et à moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour briser le serment qui vous lie. »

Elle se tut un instant tandis qu'il réfléchissait au pour et au contre de cette information. D'un côté, il avait une chance de se retrouver libre avant la fin du délai imparti mais de l'autre…

« Lequel de vous deux était le Demandeur ? »

Il se tut, préférant ne pas répondre à cette question. La réponse était évidente. Son regard glissa sur Malfoy qui était en grande conversation avec Blaise. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte de rompre le serment qui les liait. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop à l'humilier jour après jour pour vouloir arrêter maintenant.

Le regard d'Hermione suivit le sien et se fixa sur les deux hommes en pleine discussion. Il se reposa ensuite sur Harry avec un petit soupir de tristesse.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas le contrarier. Avec un peu de chance peut être qu'il finira par accepter de te laisser partir. »

Il éclata de rire en entendant sa remarque.

« Je te signale qu'on parle de Malfoy là. Tu crois vraiment qu'il laisserait passer une occasion de m'humilier ? »

« Je sais… »

Elle se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il attendit un moment, ne sachant pas s'il était censé poser la question ou pas. Finalement la tentation fut plus forte que sa raison et il demanda :

« Comment est-ce qu'il… enfin est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Elle l'arrêta, posant une main compatissante sur son bras. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien aussi avec Hermione. Elle le connaissait tellement bien que la plupart du temps il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux.

« Il fait aller. Tu lui manques beaucoup. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il le faisait souffrir et tout ça c'était entièrement sa faute.

« Il t'en a beaucoup voulu au début. Il était furieux. Puis c'est passé. Il est pas mal passé chez moi ou chez Ron. Il a fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas de ta faute, que tu souffrais tout autant que lui. Maintenant il attend juste que tu reviennes. »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il était un salaud. Il ne méritait pas qu'un type comme Olivier reste à l'attendre bien sagement chez eux pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Malfoy.

Hermione dut percevoir son malaise car elle lui demanda inquiète :

« Tu vas rentrer n'est-ce pas ? »

Il appréciait beaucoup Blaise en général, mais il le bénissait. Il avait choisi son moment parfait pour venir interrompre leur conversation, lui évitant de faire face à cette question, à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle laissa tomber son investigation et se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Blaise souriant.

« Madame Zabini… me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »

Elle se leva en souriant tandis qu'elle glissait sa main dans celle du métis.

« Avec plaisir Monsieur Zabini… Excuse-moi Harry… »

« Ce n'est rien. Filez-vous amuser. »

Il sourit au couple tandis qu'ils partaient ensemble et se mettaient à danser sur la piste. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie en les regardant. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Les voir ensemble lui rappelait à quel point Olivier pouvait lui manquer. Il aurait dû être là avec lui, dansant ensembles aux côtés de Blaise et Hermione. Il se serait blotti dans les bras musclés de son homme et il se serait senti bien, à sa place, en sécurité.

Il soupira tout en portant son verre de champagne à ses lèvres.

« Un souci Potter ? »

Il ne réagit pas alors que le blond venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Blaise parti avec Hermione, il devait se douter qu'il était désormais seul et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir l'emmerder.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Il sirota sa coupe de champagne, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Hermione qui dansait en riant aux éclats tandis que Blaise la faisait tournoyer sur la piste. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, encore moins à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à ce connard qu'il parlait de son mec, de la souffrance qu'il lui faisait ressentir à cause de lui, qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'avouer qu'il hésitait à rentrer auprès d'Olivier à cause de lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Et répondre à ce genre de question ne fait pas parti de notre accord. »

Il avait répondu sèchement, espérant que son ton suffirait à le convaincre de lui foutre la paix.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je disais simplement ça pour faire la conversation. »

« Eh bien évite de faire la conversation. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on était pas sensé bavarder bien gentiment ou se faire des tresses ? »

Il le foudroya du regard tandis que le blond se contentait de sourire.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas tort finalement. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de parler pour une fois. »

Il éclata de rire en entendant cette remarque. C'était franchement surprenant de leur part et encore plus de celle de Malfoy.

« Comme si on était capables de parler ensemble sans s'entretuer. Regarde notre tentative hier soir. On a failli s'entre tuer. Tu as refusé de répondre à la moitié de mes questions et tu t'es retrouvé avec une gueule de bois monumentale ce matin. »

Il le vit hausser élégamment ses épaules tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de son verre de champagne. Comment diable arrivait-il à être aussi élégant à la moindre occasion ?

« Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour poser ces questions-là…. »

Il le regarda perplexe tandis qu'il le regardait en souriant.

« Bien… pourquoi as-tu fait ce pari idiot ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de descendre sa coupe de champagne. Il se méfia davantage quand il le vit se lever et tendre la main vers lui.

« Viens danser… »

Il détourna le regard de cette main tendue et l'ignora superbement. Il l'énervait. Il en avait marre. Il ne répondait pas à ses questions. Il lui proposait de jouer à leur jeu idiot de la veille pour mieux le repousser par la suite.

« Pas question…. »

« Dois-je préciser qu'il s'agit d'un ordre pour que tu bouges tes fesses de là ? »

Il se retourna vers lui, fixant la main qu'il tendait toujours vers lui. Cette scène, la main tendue vers lui… tout ça avait un léger goût de déjà-vu. Mais si à l'époque il avait pu la refuser, il se retrouvait coincé cette fois ci.

Il se leva et bouscula l'ex- serpentard sans pour autant toucher à sa main. Qu'il danse d'accord, mais il pouvait toujours courir avant qu'il n'accepte de lui prendre la main devant tout le monde.

Il s'immobilisa sur la piste de danse tandis que Malfoy venait le rejoindre avec un sourire ravi. Il se tendit tandis qu'il le sentait passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il fut obligé de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il prit son autre main dans la sienne tandis qu'une musique lente commençait à s'élever. Un slow… il ne manquait plus que ça.

Malfoy le colla davantage contre lui, commençant à danser doucement. Il restait tendu, n'appréciant pas de danser et encore moins de le sentir si près de lui.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main glisser pour venir pincer une de ses fesses.

« Détends toi un peu Potter… »

Sa bouche se trouvait tout près de son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, alors qu'il chuchotait pour qu'il puisse être le seul à l'entendre.

« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ça… »

Il déglutit difficilement, n'aimant pas ce que les lèvres de Malfoy tout contre son oreille et sa voix lui faisaient ressentir.

« Je n'aime pas ça… je n'aime pas danser… »

« Dommage… tu es pourtant assez doué… »

Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre sur son visage tandis qu'il le sentait se coller davantage contre lui. Il le serra et tournoya doucement avec lui avant de ralentir le rythme à nouveau. Sa main était à peine remontée après avoir pincé sa fesse. Elle restait bien sagement dans le creux de son dos, à la limite de ses fesses.

« Il n'y a pas que pour ça d'ailleurs que tu es doué… »

Il rougit davantage et se maudit de faire ça. Il se laissait déstabiliser par ce connard. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il le savait.

« Tu crois que je ne le savais pas déjà ça ? »

Il l'entendit rire, un rire chaud tout contre son oreille qui résonna dans tout son corps.

« Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi Potter, tu risquerais de perdre… »

« Je sais… j'ai déjà perdu… »

Et il avait beaucoup trop perdu dans cette histoire.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Pourquoi ce pari ? »

Il attendit longtemps. Il pensait que Malfoy ne lui répondrait pas quand il l'entendit parler tout doucement.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est toi qui as commencé à parler du fait que je pourrais être ton petit elfe personnel. »

« C'est toi qui as lancé cette idée absurde de pari. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça je parlais de… »

Il se tut et se figea tandis que Malfoy le regardait intrigué.

« Que je parlais de quoi ? Ose fini ta phrase Potter. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette dans la foule, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Olivier était venu au bal. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait déjà accepté l'invitation ? Ou parce que peut-être il espérait le voir après tout ce temps ?

Il se tendit, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la vue de son compagnon. Une part de lui voulait aller le retrouver, se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser tellement il lui avait manqué. Il n'oubliait pas cependant qu'il était en compagnie de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir alors qu'il allait le suivre et certainement révéler ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il se recula et le repoussa avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes, ignorant le blond en train de l'appeler.

Il entra dans la pièce vide et se précipita sur un des lavabos. Il se pencha sur celui-ci, s'aspergeant copieusement le visage pour retrouver ses esprits. Même si il en mourrait d'envie il ne pouvait pas aller le rejoindre. Ce serait du suicide. Il comprendrait. Malfoy ne pourrait s'empêcher de se venter. Il lui avouerait qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et pas qu'une fois. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Olivier, il ne le méritait pas.

Si il écoutait la petite voix perfide dans sa tête, il se dirait qu'Olivier ne méritait pas qu'il l'ai trompé, qu'il le sache ou non. Il était un petit ami détestable, à se taper un autre et à se cacher pour ne pas lui avouer la vérité.

Il soupira, en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il avait une petite idée de la personne qui venait d'entrer et son intuition se révéla juste quand il l'entendit parler.

« Qui t'as dit de partir Potter ? On avait une discussion je te signale. »

Foutu sortilège. Il avait oublié que s'il quittait la piste de danse, Malfoy serait obligé d'en faire de même. Il ignora sa question et se redressa. Il attrapa une des serviettes et s'épongea le visage.

« Fou moi la paix. Je n'ai pas la tête à jouer à tes petits jeux malsains. »

Il en avait marre. Il en avait assez de ce serpentard à la libido débordante et aux idées tordues. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa vie et arrêter de fuir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il était sur le point de quitter les toilettes quand il se sentit plaquer contre le lavabo. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, les mains de l'ex-serpentard étaient déjà sur son corps défaisant sa robe de sorcier tandis que ses lèvres venaient s'attaquer à son cou.

« Malfoy… merde à quoi tu joues…? »

« Tu es à moi Potter… Et si je veux te baiser dans ces toilettes je le fais que tu aies ou non la tête à jouer à mes petits jeux malsains comme tu les appelles. »

Il ne réussit plus à protester par la suite trop occupé à gémir sous les caresses du blond. Sa robe s'écarta violement pour révéler son torse tandis que Malfoy se penchait pour venir mordre ses tétons. Il rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant, tandis que ses mains profitaient de leur liberté pour aller caresser le torse de l'autre.

Il avait à peine commencé à défaire sa robe qu'il le retourna et le plaqua contre le lavabo. Il sentit son corps se plaquer contre son dos, son érection bien perceptible se coller contre ses fesses. Il frissonna tandis qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille.

Il grogna quand Malfoy attrapa ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

« Regarde Potter… Regarde-nous pendant que je te baise… »

Son regard croisa celui argenté de Malfoy dans le miroir. Il se sentait devenir dur rien qu'à la perspective de ce qui allait arriver. Il gémit une première fois quand il sentit son pantalon tombait sur ses chevilles. Puis ce fut un pur cri de plaisir quand il le pénétra sans préparation. Il tomba à moitié sur le lavabo, se retenant comme il pouvait tandis que ses jambes le lâchaient.

A nouveau il sentit sa tête tirée en arrière.

« Regarde…. »

Il se redressa et se cramponna tandis que le premier coup de rein venait directement frapper sa prostate. Merlin que c'était excitant. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Ils pouvaient être surpris d'un moment à un autre mais ça lui était égal. Il n'y avait que les coups de rein qu'il lui mettait et la paire d'yeux gris qui le fixait qui comptaient.

Il croisa un instant son propre reflet, ayant du mal à croire que le regard du type qu'il croisait était bien le sien.

Il était excité, clairement excité. Sans voir qu'il était à moitié nu on devinait qu'il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Ses yeux brillaient de désir, ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que jamais, ses joues étaient colorées de rouge. Il prenait le pied de sa vie et ça se voyait.

Il se cambra, essayant de rapprocher ses fesses au maximum du sexe de Malfoy. Il voulait le sentir plus en lui, plus fort. Il en voulait davantage.

« Oh putain Malfoy je vais…. »

« Tu vas quoi ? »

Il se retourna surpris, toute excitation retombée net. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui lui avait répondu. Il s'était même arrêté derrière lui, se redressant à moitié.

Il fixa d'un air choqué Olivier qui se tenait dans l'entrée des toilettes.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

*se cache dans une grotte perdu au fin fond de l'inconnu et n'en sort pas*

Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait. J'avoue que la fin est…. Légèrement…. Légèrement quoi… Promis vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. Alors en attendez si vous voulez commenter et exprimer votre colère, amour ou autre laissez une review.

Bisouuuus

Nighteyes


	5. Chapter 5

Hello la compagnie!

Je pense que certains d'entre vous doivent attendre avec une certaine impatience la parution de ce chapitre 5. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi d'ailleurs… *prend un air angélique*

D'ailleurs je me demande même si ce chapitre est susceptible de vous intéresser. Je ferais peut être mieux de vous faire un exposé sur la vie fascinante des lamas roses ( oui oui oui, ils existent ).

Le lama rose, ou _lamatichus magnificus cuicuiticus rosinus mimitiae_, est un mammifère terrestre vivant dans les contrées reculées du sud ouest de la France. On le reconnait facilement à sa fourrure chatoyante ornée de somptueux dégradés de roses allant du rose bonbon au rose pastel. Le lama rose se nourrit principalement de chocolatine, met délicat composé d'une pâte feuilleté et de chocolat et ne ressemblant en aucun cas de près ou de loin à du pain fourré de chocolat. Le lama rose est un animal pacifique d'ordinaire. On ne lui connait qu'un ennemi, le redoutable paon albinos. Lorsqu'il voit un paon albinos, le lama rose ne peut s'empêcher de l'attaquer. Ils sont d'ailleurs responsables de la disparition progressive des paons.

Si vous avez d'autres questions sur cette espèce magnifique je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Allez je suis gentille je vous donne le chapitre en plus de mon petit exposé.

Note : si vous l'avez en retard c'est la faute à Piupiu. Pour une fois j'avais fini le boulot de bonne heure, j'étais chez moi à 18h30 prête à le mettre en ligne. Mais Piupiu m'a distrait en me montrant des images bizarres. Donc voilà faut en vouloir à Piupiu pas à moi. *part se cacher*

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi tout est à la belle JK ( sauf l'exposé sur les lamas roses ça c'est de moi )

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_« Oh putain Malfoy je vais…. »_

_« Tu vas quoi ? »_

Il regardait choqué Olivier se tenant dans l'entrée des toilettes. Ses beaux yeux noisette le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise, de colère et de dégout. Il se contentait de lui rendre son regard, trop traumatisé pour savoir comment réagir.

Ce fut Malfoy qui retrouva ses esprits avant eux. Il se redressa tout en restant en Harry, n'ayant pas l'air de débander du tout. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, le sourire que le blond devait arborer à cet instant.

« Olivier, pourquoi ne te joindrais pas tu à nous puisque tu es là ? »

La surprise quitta son regard tandis qu'il lançait un regard furieux à l'ex-serpentard. Ce n'est que quand il tourna les talons pour quitter les toilettes qu'Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il repoussa le blond toujours collé contre lui et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il commença à se précipiter hors des toilettes. Dans sa tête une seule pensée tournait en boucle. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne Olivier. Il fallait qu'il lui explique que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il ne voulait pas le voir le haïr comme il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il avait atteint la poignée de la porte quand il fut brutalement retenu en arrière. Putain de sort ! Il se retourna pour foudroyer Malfoy du regard. Il était en train de se rhabiller tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, son excitation toujours bien visible tandis qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon. Comment pouvait-il resté aussi détaché alors que sa vie à lui venait d'être définitivement brisée.

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

La fureur commençait à le faire trembler. Ses poings se crispaient alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le frapper.

« Non. »

Il se crispa davantage tandis qu'il levait un regard dur sur lui. Se décidant enfin à lui accorder un peu d'attention.

« Ça ne sert à rien que tu lui coures après. Tu ne feras qu'aggraver ton cas si tu essayes de lui parler. Et surtout en public. Tu tiens vraiment à provoquer une scène de ménage devant toute l'élite du monde sorcier ? Tu as envie qu'ils sachent que leur précieux héros trompait son parfait petit ami dans les toilettes avec un ancien mangemort ? »

Il se décrispa légèrement, frappé par la véracité de ses propos. Il n'existait aucune excuse valable pour justifier ce qu'il avait vu. Il était clair que quand il les avait vus, Malfoy n'abusait pas de lui. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas ou qu'il n'aimait pas ça alors que tout lui prouvait le contraire, de la cambrure de son corps pour sentir le blond plus profondément en lui, aux cris de plaisir qu'il poussait. Ce serait insulté Olivier que de vouloir lui faire croire cela.

Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai mais ça ne parvenait pas à faire disparaitre la douleur qu'il ressentait à le laisser partir.

Il le défiait toujours du regard quand une autre vérité le frappa.

« Tu l'as fait exprès… »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt. Dès qu'il l'avait rejoint dans les toilettes il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait écouté que ses hormones qui semblaient complètement se détraquer dès qu'il le touchait, lui faisant perdre la raison.

« Tu savais qu'il était là… Tu l'avais vu… Tu savais qu'il allait me rejoindre, qu'il voudrait certainement me parler alors tu as… »

Il avait fait exprès de le baiser là, sachant très bien qu'Olivier les surprendrait. Il continuait de fixer le blond tandis qu'il se contentait de lui sourire légèrement.

« Pourquoi…? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il le regarda interdit un instant avant qu'il ne se décide à lui répondre.

« Il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux Potter. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Il fallait mettre une fin à cette petite mascarade entre vous deux et que tu libères Olivier. »

La fureur l'envahit à nouveau. De quel droit se permettait-il de décider ce qui était bien pour lui ou non ?

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider si oui ou non je dois être avec Olivier. Je l'aimais putain de merde ! Je l'aimais et tu as détruit notre couple ! »

Il hésita un instant à se retourner vers l'ex-serpentard pour aller le frapper. Il serra le poing, prêt à frapper puis il se ravisa et se détourna vers la porte. A nouveau le sort le retint en arrière. Dans un grognement de rage il tira plus fort sur le sort et le brisa finalement. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette dans un accès de colère. Les exemples étaient même nombreux des fois où sa magie avait échappé à son contrôle.

Il quitta les toilettes, errant au hasard dans la salle. Une partie de lui voulait retrouver Olivier, quoi qu'ait pu dire le blond. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce connard réduire à néant leur couple sans rien faire. Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi. Pourtant les paroles qu'il avait dit lui revenaient en mémoire. Ce ne serait pas honnête de faire ça. Olivier ne méritait pas ses mensonges. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Mais qu'était la vérité en fin de compte ? Il ne savait plus où il en était lui-même. Alors de là à le lui expliquer clairement…

Il errait toujours à travers la foule quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Harry… »

Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de voir passer Olivier, il avait l'air furieux. Il a transplanné sans rien vouloir me dire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

C'était pire que tout. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'elle avait vu Olivier partir en colère. Mais surtout il avait ce poids sur le cœur dont il avait besoin de se soulager. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui mentir.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart. Comme à son habitude, elle comprenait toujours ce qu'il se passait et ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur un balcon, à l'écart des bruits de la fête et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle le lâcha finalement et darda son regard dans le sien.

« Raconte-moi tout. Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Ne me sors plus tes mensonges habituels. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Olivier ne serait pas parti dans cet état et tu ne ferais pas cette tête si tout allait bien. »

Il soupira tandis qu'elle le regardait, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas avoué la vérité.

« On couche ensemble… moi et Malfoy… »

Il baissa les yeux tandis que la brune les écarquillait sous le choc de sa révélation.

« C'est ça qu'il me demande à faire. Je ne fais pas le ménage. Je ne fais pas de corvées quelconques. Je couche simplement avec lui…. »

Elle le regardait interdite, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Attends… tu… tu couches avec Malfoy… alors que tu es avec Olivier… ? »

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, essayant certainement d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Puis finalement elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et elle se mit à frapper à plusieurs reprises ses épaules.

« Tu es un abruti ! Tu es vraiment un abruti Potter ! »

« Aiiie ! Putain Mione mais arrête ! »

Il tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal des coups de son amie. Elle semblait furieuse et dans un sens il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Ce qu'il faisait subir à Olivier était horrible et il en avait pertinemment conscience.

Elle se calma finalement et arrêta de le frapper après un dernier coup un peu plus fort que les autres.

« Tu es complètement con. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais qu'Olivier et toi c'était sérieux. »

« Mais ça l'est je t'assure. J'aime Olivier. Et dès que tout ça sera terminé je retournerais avec lui. Je lui expliquerais la vérité. »

Quoi qu'ai pu dire Malfoy c'était ce qu'il ferait. Il expliquerait à Olivier qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était ce que Malfoy attendait de lui du pari, que s'il avait pu il n'aurait jamais rien fait de tout ça. Il lui en voudrait certainement, et il le comprenait, mais il finirait par lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Arrête de me mentir ou de te mentir je ne sais pas trop. Si Olivier sait que vous couchez ensemble, si comme je le pense, il vient de vous voir, il ne va pas bien gentiment te pardonner. Merde, est ce que toi tu le ferais si tu le voyais te tromper ? »

« Mais je… »

Elle le coupa en l'assassinant du regard.

« Mais tu quoi ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es la pauvre victime de l'histoire, que tu ne veux rien de tout ça. Soit un peu honnête avec toi-même. Et avec Olivier. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se justifier. S'il était honnête il avouerait qu'il avait aimé ça dès la première fois. Et s'il l'était davantage, il se dirait que son attirance pour le blond remontait à bien plus loin que ce pari idiot. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours trouvé des plus beaux. Il avait même peuplé bon nombre de ses fantasmes quand il avait commencé à découvrir son homosexualité. Une partie de lui avait toujours voulu coucher avec l'ancien serpentard, sans qu'il accepte de se l'avouer.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Il y a toujours eu plus que de la simple animosité entre vous. Maintenant… c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux qu'il y ait… »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Et que veux-tu qu'il y ait de plus ? On se déteste ? Il utilise ce pari pour m'humilier et profiter de moi. Et que j'aime ça ne fait certainement que le faire jubiler davantage. Que voudrais tu qu'il y ait entre nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que vous deux pour le savoir… »

Elle déposa finalement un léger baiser sur sa joue et le laissa seul avec ses interrogations.

Il resta un moment accoudé au balcon à simplement contempler le paysage.

La nuit était magnifique. Le ciel était dégagé et il pouvait voir les étoiles scintiller. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'Olivier lui manquait encore plus. Il aurait apprécié l'avoir contre lui, pouvoir l'enlacer et l'embrasser, profiter simplement de l'instant.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

« Besoin d'un verre Potter ? »

Il se retourna et soupira en voyant Malfoy lui tendre une coupe de champagne, tandis qu'il était lui-même en train d'en boire.

Il hésita un instant puis prit la coupe de ses mains avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fixait le profil du blond tandis que celui-ci contemplait le paysage comme il l'avait lui-même fait un peu plus tôt. Il était si beau à cet instant. L'éclat des étoiles se reflétait sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas son habituel petit sourire sarcastique qui l'énervait tant. Il semblait détendu, profitant simplement de la douceur de la nuit. Toute trace de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes avait disparu. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi impeccables. Chaque mèche de cheveux était parfaitement en place. Même le signe le plus évident de son excitation n'était plus présent.

Puis bien trop vite, l'instant se brisa et son sourire détestable repris place sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis certain que je te manquerais si je le faisais. »

Il se tut, fixant à nouveau son regard sur le décor. Avec un soupire, il lâcha :

« Je suppose que tu es venu me ramener. »

Malfoy termina sa coupe de champagne d'un trait et la reposa sur la balustrade.

« Tu supposes bien. Nous avons quelque chose à terminer je te rappelle. »

Il ne bougea pas, ne montrant aucune volonté de le suivre.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… »

« Tu l'as toujours eu Potter… »

Il termina à son tour sa coupe de champagne et la posa. Il ignora l'énigmatique réponse du blond. Le choix, il ne le lui avait jamais laissé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce stupide pari.

Il suivit le blond sans rien dire. Ils ne parlèrent pas le reste de la soirée. Ils rentrèrent au manoir et allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Comme toujours il se retrouva attaché. Et comme à chaque fois il le laissa mener la danse, se laissant emporter par le torrent de plaisir qu'il déchainait en lui. Il oublia tout, se contentant d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demandant davantage, le suppliant de le prendre toujours plus fort et plus profondément.

Il se retrouva finalement seul dans sa chambre, le corps tremblant encore d'épuisement. Il resta un moment éveillé, bien longtemps après que Malfoy ait quitté la chambre.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, les propos d'Hermione et de Malfoy tournant dans son esprit. Et venant par moment se rajouter à eux, les yeux bruns déçus d'Olivier quand il les avait surpris.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se leva le lendemain sans avoir dormi de la nuit. La culpabilité le rongeait. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait supporter à Olivier. Pendant qu'il l'attendait à la maison, qu'il comptait peut être les jours avant qu'il ne revienne, s'inquiétait de ce que l'ancien serpentard pouvait lui faire subir, lui il prenait du bon temps. Il se dégoutait d'agir ainsi.

Et il le savait… Il les avait vus. Son comportement criait trop la vérité. Il avait été en plein extase au moment où il était entré, son corps à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme. Olivier savait désormais et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour rattraper ça. Cela ne ferait qu'insulter Olivier davantage s'il revenait en lui soutenant qu'il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Il ne le croirait pas de toute façon, pas après ce qu'il avait vu.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude tenter de détendre ses muscles courbaturés. Son corps était épuisé des assauts répétés que lui avait fait subir le blond toute la nuit. Et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Sa douche terminée, il alla jusqu'à son placard, enfilant un tee shirt trop grand et un jogging. Comme toujours, moins il se mettait en valeur devant Malfoy et mieux il se sentait.

Une fois prêt, il hésita un instant à rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait pas affronter le blond. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille était trop prêt de la vérité pour son propre bien. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait raison. Et il ne faisait que le détester davantage pour avoir dit la vérité.

Il se résigna finalement à descendre manger. S'il restait là, il finirait par venir le débusquer de toute façon. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait s'il essayait de le fuir. C'était qu'il avait beaucoup trop d'imagination.

Il descendit les immenses escaliers et passa les portes de la cuisine. Comme tous les matins, un somptueux petit déjeuner les attendait déjà. Le blond était attablé comme à son habitude, sirotant un café tout en feuilletant la Gazette. Comme chaque matin il était impeccable. Pas une seule de ses mèches n'était déplacée. La position de chacune d'elles était étudiée de façon à mettre son visage en valeur. Il portait comme souvent une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte au niveau du col laissant entrevoir la pâleur de sa peau. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de mettre de côté ses pantalons habillés. Chose encore plus surprenante, il avait enfilé un jean clair qui moulait ses jambes fines. Et ça lui allait bien. Il était parfait habillé ainsi. S'il ne l'avait pas autant détesté il se serait jeté sur lui à l'instant.

A la place il se contenta de se servir un café et de prendre place face à lui, attendant qu'il daigne laisser son journal pour lui prêter attention. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de manger en silence tandis que le blond lisait les nouvelles. Après, soit il partait travailler, soit il le baisait. Quelques fois il le baisait même avant d'aller travailler.

Il avala sa première gorgée de café, regardant d'un œil noir la une du journal. En première page s'étendait une photo de lui en compagnie du ministre et de quelques diplomates étrangers. Son portrait n'essayait peut être pas de se barrer mais on pouvait sentir à quel point il était mal à l'aise sur le cliché. Au-dessus de la photo s'étendait un grand _« L'Elu et le Ministère plus proches que jamais ! ». _

Il avait encore plus envie de vomir de voir ça. Il lut le début d'article qui se trouvait en dessous et sa nausée ne fit qu'augmenter davantage.

_« Après le silence radio de ces dernières semaines de la part d'Harry Potter, on aurait pu croire que le héros national avait décidé de partir vivre son idylle avec le beau et talentueux Olivier Dubois ( voir biographie détaillée du joueur de quidditch en page 6 ). Le monde sorcier anglais commençait à faire le deuil de celui à qui nous devons la fin de cette terrible guerre ( détails sur la guerre et sur le rôle de l'élu en page 4 ) mais heureusement il n'en est rien. Alors que se tenait le premier bal en l'hommage de la fin de la guerre, c'est avec un plaisir non feint que nous avons pu le voir apparaitre rayonnant et épanoui. Le bal a été l'occasion pour notre héros et le ministère de la Magie de montrer front commun face aux ministères étrangers qui étaient nombreux à venir célébrer la victoire aux côtés de nos héros nationaux. Nul doute que cette soirée marque le début d'une longue période de paix pour le monde de la Magie. _

_Pour plus de détails sur le déroulement de la soirée, voir page 2. »_

Il soupira devant l'étendue de conneries qu'il y avait dans cet article. Qu'il travaille pour eux ne semblait pas décourager les autres journalistes de la Gazette d'écrire sur lui. Ils s'étaient calmés ces derniers temps, oubliant petit à petit qu'il était le Survivant et le considérant comme un collègue. Il fallait croire que ce maudit bal l'avait rappelé à leur bon souvenir.

Il retint un autre gémissement quand il vit le blond baisser son journal et le fixer avec un sourire. Il tourna la une du journal vers lui et parcourut rapidement l'article. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il pouvait voir son sourire s'agrandir. Il reposa finalement son journal et le regarda avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Magnifique article Potter. C'est tellement beau de voir à quel le ministère et toi êtes… _plus proches que jamais._ »

Il le foudroya du regard, tandis que le blond souriait, semblant trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour l'humilier et se moquer de lui.

« Alors comme ça tu es _rayonnant et épanoui. _C'est de coucher avec moi qui te fais te sentir aussi bien Potter ? Est-ce que tu reconnaitrais enfin que je suis un meilleur amant que ce cher Olivier ? »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à le foudroyer du regard. La Gazette était prête à pondre n'importe quoi sur lui du moment que ça leur permettait de vendre des exemplaires de leur journal.

Il reposa finalement son journal et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son sourire l'avait quitté. Il était soudain redevenu sérieux. Son regard ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui tomber dessus mais il sentait déjà que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Tu ne veux pas aller te changer ? »

Il avala une gorgée de café, ignorant volontairement la question du blond. Ce n'était pas comme si sa tenue lui importait d'ordinaire. Au contraire, il s'en foutait en général, préférant lui arracher ses vêtements que s'attarder dessus.

« Pourquoi ? La vue de mon jogging t'incommode ? Si c'est le cas, alors non je ne me changerais pas. »

Il lui sourit, pour le provoquer à son tour, et continua de siroter son café.

« Comme tu préfères… J'aurais cru que tu aurais préféré avoir une tenue plus… élégante pour sortir. »

Il arrêta instantanément de sourire. Mais quel con il avait pu être. Il aurait dû se douter que Malfoy manigançait quelque chose du genre. Il ne faisait aucune remarque sur ce qu'il portait en général. Il aurait dû se méfier davantage. Pourtant il le savait à son air qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« Sortir où ? »

Il essayait de garder un air impassible, ne montrant pas à quel point il appréhendait sa réponse. Et vu le sourire que le blond arborait à nouveau il avait raison d'avoir peur.

« Chez Olivier bien sur… »

Toute trace de couleur quitta instantanément son visage. Chez Olivier… Il voulait qu'ils aillent chez Olivier. Il voulait qu'il se rende chez son compagnon avec lui… alors qu'il les avait surpris la veille en pleine action. Merlin, il voulait sa mort ce n'était pas possible.

Il se ressaisit et tenta de garder un visage calme tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Pourquoi doit-on aller chez lui ? Je croyais que je ne devais pas aller lui parler ? Que rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire n'arrangerait la situation ? »

Il observa l'ex-serpentard tandis que celui-ci prenait tranquillement sa tasse de café. Il enroula ses doigts fins autour d'elle et la porta avec une lenteur calculée à ses lèvres. Il le regarda boire, se retenant à grande peine de lui faire bouffer sa tasse et par l'orifice habituel. Il espérait que sa tentative désespérée, lui ferait abandonner son idée.

Finalement, le blond se décida à poser la tasse et à lui répondre :

« Rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire ne le fera revenir vers toi, c'est certain. Mais je ne t'emmène pas le voir pour que tu te remettes avec lui. On y va pour que tu puisses rompre avec lui. »

Cette fois ci, il laissa carrément tomber sa tasse au sol. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire une telle chose. Il se leva en titubant de sa chaise et se recula, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Malfoy et lui. Ses yeux exorbités le fixant sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui demander.

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible… tu ne peux pas me demander ça… Tu n'as pas le droit…. Tu ne peux pas me demander de le quitter… »

C'était un cauchemar. Il était en train d'halluciner. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il n'avait pas fait ce pari stupide. Il ne couchait pas avec Malfoy depuis des semaines. Olivier ne les avait pas surpris en pleine action. Et il ne venait pas de lui demander de le quitter. Il allait bientôt se réveiller dans les bras d'Olivier et il se rendrait compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

A l'opposé du tumulte d'émotions qu'il ressentait, Malfoy se contenta de reposer doucement sa tasse. Il plia son journal avec soin et le déposa plus loin sur la table.

« Bien sûr que si je peux te le demander. Dois-je te rappeler les termes de notre pari ? »

Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait beau avoir été bourré ce soir-là, il se rappelait avec un peu trop de précisions chaque mot qu'ils avaient prononcés. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Malfoy prit un malin plaisir à les lui rappeler.

« Attends c'était comment déjà… ? »

Il tapota un instant son menton d'un doigt élégant, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Ah oui… »

Son sourire s'illumina tandis qu'il se mettait à répéter les mots, qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient oublier.

« Jures tu de m'obéir en toute circonstance si tu venais à perdre notre pari, de la même façon que je le ferais si je venais à perdre ? Jures tu de satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs tout comme je satisferais les tiens si l'un de nous deux venait à perdre le pari ? Jures tu d'être mien pour les trois mois à venir si tu perdais le pari, tout comme je serais tien dans le cas contraire ? Tu as juré Potter. Tu ne peux plus revenir dessus. »

Et il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il avait été con de ne pas comprendre que des termes aussi vagues et ambiguës entraineraient forcément des débordements de la part de Malfoy. Il avait été tellement certain de gagner qu'il avait foncé tout droit dans le piège.

« Je veux que tu quittes Olivier. De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien de possible entre vous. Il t'a vu le tromper avec moi. Il serait particulièrement con s'il acceptait de te reprendre avec tout ça. Dis-toi que je ne fais que te donner un coup de main pour faire ce que tu aurais déjà dû faire. »

Laissant place au choc, il sentit la colère monter rapidement en lui.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de décider. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois faire de ma vie ! »

Puis aussi vite qu'elle était monté, la colère redescendit. Il sentit les larmes commencer à envahir ses yeux.

Il ignora l'ex-serpentard tandis qu'il contournait la table pour venir se placer devant lui. Il frissonna quand il sentit sa main passer sous son menton pour remonter son visage, forçant son regard à plonger dans le sien.

« Arrête de pleurer. Tu ne seras pas très crédible si tu vas rompre avec lui en pleurant. »

Au milieu des larmes qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler, il parvint à le fixer durement et à cracher :

« Je te hais… »

« Ca aussi, ce ne sera pas très convainquant quand tu devras lui expliquer que c'est pour moi que tu le quittes. »

Il se laissa tomber au sol tandis que Malfoy se détournait de lui et quittait la cuisine. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler tandis qu'il restait prostré sur le sol.

« Va te changer… On part dans une demi-heure. »

Tandis que la porte se refermait il s'accorda quelques minutes pour laisser sortir sa douleur.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il avait finalement réussi à arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Pour, il arborait désormais un visage fermé et déterminé tandis qu'il se tenait devant la porte de ce qui avait été son appartement.

Il lui avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure, au plus grand désespoir de Malfoy, pour qu'il soit prêt. Ca l'aurait amusé de l'emmerder comme ça, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Il s'était préparé d'un air absent, enfilant un simple jean et un tee shirt noir. Puis vint le moment où il ne pouvait plus trouver de prétexte pour retarder l'inévitable. Quand il le vit prêt, Malfoy l'attira à lui et transplanna à ses côtés devant la porte de son appartement.

Il voulait reculer. Il voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici et ne pas affronter Olivier. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Merde il allait le faire souffrir davantage et tout ça à cause du connard qui se tenait derrière lui.

« N'oublies pas Potter. Tu es sensé le quitter pour moi. Alors essaie de jouer un minimum les amoureux transis»

Il grogna pour la forme. Ca aussi c'était une idée de merde. Comme s'il pouvait arriver à faire croire qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy. C'était peut être la solution la plus plausible vu ce qu'il les avait vu faire la veille mais ça n'en restait pas moins une idée de merde. Olivier le connaissait trop bien. Il risquait de se rendre compte rapidement de la supercherie.

Il grogna à nouveau en sentant la main du blond se glisser dans la sienne. Il sentit une décharge le parcourir en sentant la peau douce et chaude effleurer la sienne.

« Allez Potter… à toi de jouer. Et soit convainquant. »

Il soupira, tentant de se donner du courage, puis il frappa à la porte de son futur ancien appartement. Il espéra pendant un instant qu'Olivier ne soit pas là. Il aurait pu aller trouver du réconfort auprès d'eux de leurs amis. Ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Son cœur se serra en l'apercevant. Il avait passé une nuit de merde, ça se voyait. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes qu'il avait certainement dû verser toute la nuit. Il portait un vieux tee shirt à lui, supportant l'équipe des canons. Il s'en rappelait très bien de ce tee shirt, c'était Ron qui le lui avait offert pour narguer Olivier. Il amorça un geste pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras mais une main ferme le retint en arrière.

Il maudit davantage le blond quand il vit le regard d'Olivier s'illuminer en le voyant. Il y eut un instant de flottement quand le joueur de quidditch se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Cette fois il lâcha pour de bon la main du blond et serra Olivier dans ses bras. Sa tête retrouva le creux familier dans lequel elle aimait se reposer.

Ils furent rapidement ramenés à la réalité par un bruyant raclement de gorge derrière eux. Il sentit Olivier se reculer sans pour autant le lâcher complètement, et fixer durement le blond derrière lui. Il le foudroya un instant du regard avant de revenir sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Harry ? »

Il soupira et se retira définitivement des bras d'Olivier pour aller prendre la main de Malfoy dans la sienne. Il vit l'incompréhension transparaitre dans le regard d'Olivier.

« Il faut que je te parle… »

Il eut un autre instant de flottement tandis que le regard d'Olivier allait d'Harry à sa main tenant celle de Malfoy.

Finalement il s'effaça et l'entrée et les laissa pénétrer dans le petit appartement. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Cet endroit c'était chez lui et il se rendait compte qu'il allait le quitter définitivement.

Il s'installa dans le canapé, gardant la main du blond dans la sienne tandis qu'Olivier s'installait face à eux.

« Je…. »

Il avait à peine commencé à parler qu'Olivier le coupa.

« Je sais. Tu es venu me quitter. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vous ai bien vu hier. »

« Olivier… je suis vraiment désolé… »

Il le stoppa à nouveau. Il pouvait voir des larmes envahir à nouveau ses yeux.

« Non arrête. Je te l'ai dit, ne me prend pas pour un con. Tu n'étais pas désolé hier soir. Tu ne semblais même plus te souvenir de moi. »

« Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer… te dire que… »

« Y'a rien à dire Harry. Tu m'as trompé. Tu me quittes. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu peux prendre tes affaires et te barrer. »

Il hésita un instant à parler puis il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et pleura à nouveau pendant un petit moment. Il haïssait Malfoy à cet instant et il se haïssait plus que tout du gâchis que devenait sa vie. Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre, il était enfin heureux entouré d'Olivier et de ses amis. Et il avait fallu qu'il foute tout en l'air pour un stupide pari avec un connard.

Il se ressaisit finalement et prit un sac pour emballer le reste des affaires qu'il n'avait pas emporté au manoir. Une fois terminé, il s'approcha de la porte pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Il se figea alors tandis qu'il entendait des voix s'élever du salon.

« …ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Malfoy mais je te préviens… »

Un ricanement répondit au joueur de quidditch avant que la voix du blond ne se fasse entendre à son tour.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Il se casse Dubois, admet ta défaite ce sera plus simple pour toi. »

« Ma défaite ? C'était ça que tu voulais depuis le début avec ton pari de merde ? Venir me le prendre ? »

Seul le silence répondit aux propos d'Olivier. Il se tut un instant avec de se mettre à rire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Malfoy ni même ce que tu espères qu'il puisse se passer entre vous. Je m'en fou même. Je te demanderais juste de prendre soin de lui. Il le mérite. »

Des larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux suite à la dernière phrase d'Olivier. Il s'en voulait tellement de tout gâcher avec lui. C'était lui qui méritait d'être heureux, qui méritait quelqu'un qui saurait mieux prendre soin de lui qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il se trompait lourdement sur tout ce qu'il disait.

Un long silence suivit les propos d'Olivier. Il en profita pour revenir avec ses affaires. Dans leurs sièges respectifs, les deux hommes se dardaient du regard. L'animosité entre eux était telle que l'on aurait pu voir des étincelles crépiter entre eux.

« Ca y est j'ai tout pris…. »

Il se retourna vers Olivier, essayant de détourner son attention du blond avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'entretuer.

« Je n'ai pris que mes affaires. Je te laisse tout le reste. »

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu acheter ensemble, tous les meubles qu'ils avaient choisi quand ils avaient décoré leur appartement. Tout ça il préférait ne plus les voir. Cela lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs. De toute façon, il avait encore deux mois à passer au manoir et après… Après il ne savait pas encore où il allait vivre. Peut-être que Ron ou Hermione accepterait de l'héberger pendant un moment. Le temps qu'il trouve un nouveau toit, qu'il recommence une vie.

Malfoy se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner et fermer à moitié les yeux de plaisir.

Il les rouvrit finalement pour tomber dans ceux pleins de larmes d'Olivier.

« Je suis désolé Olivier…. »

Ses yeux se firent durs tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Casse toi maintenant Harry. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et laissa le blond l'entrainer hors de l'appartement.

Ils transplannèrent à nouveau au Manoir. Il repoussa Malfoy qui était toujours collé à lui. Il partait pour retrouver sa chambre quand il se fit plaquer contre le mur.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça Potter ? »

Il se maudit de frissonner à nouveau quand il sentit les lèvres venir embrasser la région si sensible de son cou. Il oublia complètement Olivier tandis qu'il sentait les mains de l'ex-serpentard passer sous son tee shirt pour venir titiller ses tétons. Il se tendit, poussant son bassin contre celui du blond pour frotter son érection contre la sienne.

«Nous n'avons pas fini de jouer…»

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il le repoussa pour de bon et se décolla du mur. Il hésita un instant, résistant à la furieuse envie qu'il avait de lui mettre un coup de poing. Finalement, il se détourna pour partir dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans le hall d'entrée.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

Pour une fois le chapitre se termine d'une façon pas trop sadique, non ? Non. Bon d'accord je me tais.

Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends toujours vos gentilles petites reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.

A la semaine prochaine ( et promis la semaine prochaine je suis de repos le vendredi donc je pourrais le poster plus tôt ! C'est pas la classe ça ? )

Petite note : n'en voulez pas à Piupiu, je l'adore et sans elle vous n'auriez certainement pas cette fic. Et je ne dis pas ça du tout parce que j'ai peur de sa batte…

Bisous

Nighteyes


	6. Chapter 6

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas. Je vous l'avais promis. Je l'ai fait ! Voilà le chapitre 6 !

C'est surtout que je suis en repos et que je glande depuis ce matin donc je pouvais bien le poster quand même. J'ai pas fait que glander non plus. J'ai dormi. Beaucoup dormi. Vive le dodo !

M'enfin bref, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les choses bougent un peu plus dans celui là. Et puis qu'est-ce qui va faire son grand retour ? Un piti lemon ! ( Je ne considère pas le truc du chapitre 4 comme un lemon puisqu'ils ont été arrêté en pleine action… à la limite c'était un semi lemon on peut dire… )

Disclaimer ( qui a remarqué qu'ils ont foutu le camp à un moment ? ) : comme d'hab rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à JKR, les mots appartiennent à la langue française, je ne fais que les assembler ensemble pour donner ce truc.

Bonne lectures à vous les adorateurs des lamas roses !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

La goutte de pluie dévala lentement la vitre, allant finalement se perdre quelque part dans le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fixa alors son regard sur une autre de ses sœurs, contemplant le balai incessant des gouttes sur la vitre.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rendus chez Olivier. Le premier jour quand ils étaient rentrés, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, passant sa journée à pleurer. Le blond n'était pas venu le voir. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le poursuive, furieux, après qu'il l'ait repoussé dans l'entrée, et qu'il vienne réclamer son dû. Il n'en avait rien été. Il avait passé la journée et la nuit seul, ignorant les elfes de maison qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir manger.

Le lendemain, il était resté cloitré dans sa chambre toute la matinée, attendant d'être sûr qu'il était parti travailler pour descendre dans la cuisine prendre de quoi manger. Il était reparti ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'en sortant pas de la journée.

Et il en était de même depuis plus d'une semaine. Il sortait à peine, restant seul avec sa tristesse. Malfoy ne venait pas le voir, semblant faire sa vie comme s'il était seul au Manoir.

Il était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir à nouveau, pas alors que c'était lui qui était le responsable de sa situation actuelle. C'était plus facile de penser ainsi, de se dire qu'il était responsable de tout, que c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à tromper avec Olivier, que c'était lui qui l'avait obligé à rompre. Il pouvait au moins le détester plutôt que de se détester lui-même.

Il avait laissé tomber ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne le menaient plus à rien. La seule solution un minimum envisageable, était celle dont lui avait parlé Hermione. Mais autant abandonné cette idée, même si pour le moment il ne venait plus le voir, il ne doutait pas que tôt ou tard Malfoy revienne. Ils étaient à peine arrivé à la moitié de la durée du pari, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait le laisser partir simplement parce qu'il le lui demandait.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement, le torturant toujours plus davantage. Il sentait le poids de la solitude et de l'enfermement le peser plus que jamais. Il en venait par moment à souhaiter que le blond vienne le trouver à nouveau. Il lui manquait. Il avait appris à apprécier de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il était en manque de lui, de ses caresses, de tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Puis il retrouvait ses esprits. Il se rappelait que c'était de Malfoy qu'il était en manque. Il se souvenait que c'était du connard qui avait bousillé sa vie dont il avait envie et il se maudissait à nouveau.

Il comptait finalement les jours qui le séparait du moment où il pourrait quitter le manoir et retrouver une vie normale. Si on pouvait considérer qu'il ait déjà eu une vie normale.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain, le jour s'était levé sur une belle journée. La pluie avait été oubliée, comme si le temps lui-même décidait qu'il était temps qu'il laisse de côté son humeur morose. Il ne s'en départit pourtant pas, pas plus que de ses habitudes. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il s'était posté à sa place habituelle, posant sa tête contre la vitre froide et contemplant le paysage sous ses yeux.

Le parc du manoir était magnifique. Les guirlandes qui le décoraient pendant le mariage avaient été retirées mais il ne perdait rien pourtant de sa beauté. Des parterres de fleurs l'égayaient par endroit avec juste ce qu'il fallait de sobriété pour ne pas en être surchargé. Ce parc n'appelait qu'à venir se balader à l'intérieur et le temps ne faisait qu'accentuer cette envie. Peut-être plus tard, quand le blond serait parti.

Ses projets furent cependant contrarié par un petit « pop » signalant l'arrivé d'un elfe de maison.

« Monsieur Harry Potter… »

Il soupira, sans décoller le front de la vitre.

« Je déjeunerais plus tard Dipsy. Je n'ai pas faim pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais manger. »

« Je… je ne venais pas pour ça Monsieur Harry Potter… Je… »

Il tourna la tête vers le petit elfe, tout à coup intrigué par ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il semblait agité et inquiet, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en tortillant ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dipsy ? »

« Le Maître… Monsieur Malfoy… Il m'a dit de… Il m'a dit de venir vous chercher… Que vous deviez venir déjeuner avec lui… »

Cela devait arriver, inévitablement. C'était déjà beau qu'il lui ait foutu la paix pendant plus d'une semaine. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant non plus à ce qu'il envoie le petit elfe se chargeait des commissions à sa place.

« Il… il a dit que c'était un ordre… que vous deviez venir et… »

Le petit elfe semblait de plus en plus mal. Le pauvre ne semblait pas à l'aise avec le fait de donner un ordre à un sorcier.

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Dipsy, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne fais qu'obéir à ton Maître. Je vais descendre ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Dipsy lui sourit, vaguement rassuré avant de disparaitre.

Cette fois il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait descendre pour l'affronter. Il le lui avait demandé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le laisserait désobéir à nouveau. C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu le repousser la dernière fois sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il hésita un instant à se changer avant de sortir. Il portait un de ses jeans préférés, un de ceux qui mettaient en valeur ses fesses et un tee shirt avec écrit « I'm not gay but my boyfriend is ». C'était un cadeau de George qu'il avait acheté pendant sa période où il découvrait les tee shirts humoristiques moldus. Et bon… il devait reconnaitre que celui-là il l'aimait bien.

Il descendit finalement vêtu ainsi, se moquant de toute façon de ce que Malfoy pourrait penser de sa tenue.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait cessé de le rejoindre. Il l'attendait toujours à la même place, le même petit déjeuner était servi et il lisait toujours le même journal. Il reprit son habitude, s'asseyant sans un mot devant lui et se servant un café. Il ne lui demanda pas la raison de cette convocation. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire qu'il le dise, il n'allait certainement pas se rabaisser à aller lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Il tartinait un petit pain de marmelade quand le blond lui parla enfin de derrière son journal.

« J'ai reçu une lettre… »

« Je suis content pour toi Malfoy. Qui est-ce qui peut bien t'écrire ? Ooh laisse-moi deviner. Sorcière Hebdo fait un sujet sur les dix sangs purs encore vivants les plus imbus de leur personne et ils voulaient t'annoncer que tu étais le premier du classement et te demander une interview. »

Il le vit baisser son journal, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un air serein. Pour sa part, le brun se contenta de mordre dans son petit pain avec un léger sourire.

« C'est une lettre de ton ami Weaslaid. Pansy a accouché. J'aurais pensé que ça aurait pu t'intéresser de le savoir et d'aller voir leur marmot braillard. »

Il se figea, manquant de laisser tomber son petit pain. Pansy avait accouché. Ron était papa. Oh merde… il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et lui il…

« Je comptais te proposer de venir les voir avec moi mais… »

L'enfoiré laissa sa phrase en suspens, un sourire narquois étirant légèrement ses lèvres. Il se renfrogna, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre le mais.

« Mais quoi.. ? »

Il fronçait les sourcils, se préparant à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Je t'ai laissé tranquille bien trop longtemps. Je commence à m'ennuyer. J'accepte de t'amener avec moi les voir, si nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés l'autre soir… »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais une partie de lui en mourrait d'envie. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée sans qu'ils ne fassent rien et il commençait à être en manque du blond. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Il ne lui montra pas à quel point il avait envie de lui, qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de demander pour qu'il le prenne.

« Parce que tu me laisses vraiment choisir ? Tu vas reprendre ce que nous faisions que je le veuille ou non. Et tu ne m'amèneras que si tu en as envie. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que j'ai mon mot à dire. »

« Je sais… mais j'essaie d'être gentil en te donnant l'impression que ton avis m'importe un minimum. »

« Toi… Gentil ? Et depuis quand ? Je ne savais pas que la fin du monde était arrivée. »

Le blond se contenta de sourire ironiquement avant de lui demander.

« Passe-moi la marmelade Potter. »

Il grogna pour la forme et lui passa le pot sans rien dire. Quel que soit les projets qu'avait le blond en tête il s'en moquait. Il allait pouvoir aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Il avala une gorgée de son café et attendit calmement que le blond se décide à l'amener voir Ron. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire après tout, attendre le bon vouloir de l'ex-serpentard…

Le blond brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé à nouveau entre eux.

« Alors… tu viens ? »

Il soupira. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il lui posait la question. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était juste une façon de l'humilier davantage. Il aurait pu lui dire simplement qu'ils allaient voir Ron, Pansy et leur bébé. Mais non, il fallait qu'il le force à le demander, à se rabaisser devant lui en lui demandant un service.

« Tu sais très bien que oui… »

« Parfait. »

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il rangeait son journal.

« On part bientôt mais… tu voudrais peut être te changer avant… »

Il le regarda un instant intrigué. Il baissa son regard sur sa tenue pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait une tâche ou autre. Non tout était bien.

« Non ça va, pourquoi ? »

L'ex serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, l'air passablement désespéré.

« Ton tee shirt… »

Il se contenta de sourire, ravi de voir que son tee shirt l'emmerdait.

« Quoi mon tee shirt… ? »

Il lui lança cette phrase, d'un air innocent, se doutant parfaitement du problème avec son tee shirt.

« Il est… »

Il sourit un peu plus largement en voyant la tête qu'il faisait en détaillant son tee shirt.

« J'aime ce tee shirt. Et Ron aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en changerais. »

Le blond soupira mais finit par abandonner la bataille.

« Allez on y va. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée. »

Sur ces mots il se leva, obligeant Harry à terminer rapidement son petit déjeuner. L'humeur maussade qui l'avait accompagné depuis plusieurs jours s'était légèrement dissipée. Il allait voir Ron et son bébé. Son ami lui avait tellement manqué depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait vu. Tous les trois, ils étaient inséparables depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Même une fois l'école terminée, ils n'avaient cessé de se voir régulièrement, au minimum une fois par semaine. Ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient sa famille. Et sans eux il se sentait tellement seul.

Il suivit Malfoy vers la cheminée. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire tandis qu'il l'enlaçait au milieu des flammes vertes. Il pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il s'en moquait. Il était trop heureux de quitter cet endroit pour quelques temps pour se plaindre.

Ils atterrirent au milieu du hall de Sainte Mangouste sans trop de dommages. Il ne s'était pas vautré par terre uniquement parce que Malfoy le tenait contre lui. Une fois arrivé il se recula précipitamment, se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il le suivit sans un mot à travers les couloirs, le blond ayant l'air de savoir dans quelle chambre se trouvaient les nouveaux parents. Ils s'immobilisèrent enfin devant une porte à laquelle Malfoy frappa avant d'entrer.

Son sourire s'illumina quand il entra à l'intérieur. Ron était bien là, penché au-dessus d'une Pansy plus radieuse que jamais. Dans ses bras se trouvaient le tout dernier né de la famille Weasley. Il fallut quelques instants au couple pour qu'ils remarquent les nouveaux venus. Aussitôt, Ron délaissa un instant pour venir étreindre Harry, tandis que Malfoy se rapprochait de Pansy.

Il se laissa aller dans son étreinte virile, profitant de la présence de son ami.

« Harry mon pote. Je suis tellement content de te voir. J'ai cru que tu ne pourrais pas venir… »

Il se recula avec un sourire, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que j'aurais pu rater ça non ? Bon… tu me présentes le nouveau petit Weasley ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit davantage.

« La nouvelle oui tu veux dire. »

Il se laissa guider par son ami tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de Pansy et du bébé.

« Je te présente Cassy Weasley. »

« Ron s'il te plait… c'est Cassiopée pas Cassy. »

« Peut-être mais tu sais très bien que tout le monde l'appellera Cassy, de même qu'on m'appelle Ron et pas Ronald. »

La jeune maman leva les yeux au ciel et sembla laisser tomber le combat. Elle se tourna vers Harry, lui tendant le petit paquet qu'elle tenait.

« Tiens… tu veux la prendre ? Après tout, tu en es le parrain avec Draco. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit sa filleule dans ses bras. Il resta à la regarder en souriant. Il était déjà amoureux de la petite Cassy. Elle dormait encore, se moquant parfaitement des adultes autour d'elle et de leur discussion. Par moment il pouvait la voir téter dans son sommeil, ses petites mains se serrant et se desserrant.

« Elle est merveilleuse… »

Les deux parents sourirent de fierté. Après un long moment passé à la contempler il se décida à la rendre à Pansy, la petite commençant à s'agiter, signe que l'heure de manger n'était plus très loin.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Il se retourna vers Ron qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Il chercha un instant le blond du regard, attendant de voir s'il avait son autorisation. Celui-ci l'ignora parfaitement, continuant de discuter avec Pansy.

Il hocha la tête et suivit Ron à l'extérieur de la petite chambre.

Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, attendant que le roux prenne la parole. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se décida finalement à rompre lui-même le silence.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ron ? C'est Pansy ? Ou Cassy ? Ou… »

« Il se passe quoi entre toi et Malfoy ? »

Il se figea tandis que son ami le fixait durement.

« J'ai vu Hermione. Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'était exactement votre pari. Que tu couchais avec lui et que ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça. »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son ami. La colère de Ron était plus que perceptible. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour le voir.

« J'ai vu Olivier… Ou plutôt j'ai ramassé ce qu'il restait de lui après que tu sois passé le voir avec Malfoy. »

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue en l'entendant. Merde… dans quel état devait être Olivier… Et… qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à Ron.

« Ecoute… je… »

« Tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour aller le tromper et le plaquer pour Malfoy ? Malfoy merde ! C'est peut être un des meilleurs amis de Pansy et je le tolère pour ça. Mais merde tu sais aussi bien que moi quel connard il peut être. Tu espères quoi au juste avec lui ? »

« Je n'espère rien Ron. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la faute de ce pari stupide. C'est… c'est lui qui m'a forcé à rompre avec Olivier. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Et tu espérais quoi ? Qu'après vous avoir vu toi et Malfoy ensemble il allait bien gentiment t'attendre et te reprendre. Franchement Harry… »

Les larmes roulaient pour de bon sur ses joues désormais. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir un tel gâchis en si peu de temps ?

« Comment il va ? »

Ron soupira mais lui répondit quand même.

« Mal… Il t'aime mais il sait que ça ne peut plus marcher entre vous deux. Il pense… qu'il y a plus que cette histoire de pari entre vous deux. »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé en entendant ça.

« Il se trompe. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Rien de plus que du sexe. Quand tout ça sera finir, j'essaierais de reprendre le cours de ma vie. »

« Si tu le dis… Repartons les voir. J'ai un peu peur de ce que deux serpentards ensemble peuvent faire à ma fille. Il faut que je la protège de leur influence maléfique. »

Il sourit et le suivit dans la chambre. Ron n'avait pas vraiment tord quand il parlait de protéger sa fille. Elle semblait aller plutôt bien tandis qu'au-dessus d'elle les deux anciens serpentards avaient l'air d'être en pleine dispute.

« … arrêter tes conneries Draco. »

Le blond ne disait rien, évitant le regard colérique de Pansy. Sentant le malaise entre eux, Ron se précipita aux côtés de sa femme et l'enlaça doucement.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Pansy chérie ? »

Elle parut se radoucir légèrement dans les bras de son mari.

« Non… tout va bien. On discutait simplement avec Draco. »

Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient encore tous les deux il doutait fortement qu'ils étaient simplement en train de discuter. Le blond se détourna d'ailleurs et s'éloigna du couple enlacé.

« D'ailleurs il est temps pour nous de partir. On m'attend au Ministère. »

« D'accord… A bientôt Draco… Harry… »

Il les salua à son tour et sortit à la suite de Malfoy.

C'est en silence qu'ils regagnèrent le Manoir. Une fois arrivé, l'ex serpentard se détourna sans un mot et transplanna pour le Ministère.

Il se laissa tomber au milieu du salon en pleurs. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. C'en était trop pour lui. Voir Ron et Pansy ainsi… La vie continuait au dehors. Son meilleur ami devenait père, Hermione venait de se marier et lui il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques semaines. Il avait perdu Olivier. Il se retrouvait sans appartement, sans rien… Il n'avait plus de vie. Il ne faisait qu'attendre, attendre que le blond se décide à le rejoindre pour le baiser, attendre que les trois mois se terminent… attendre de pouvoir reprendre sa vie, s'il lui en resterait encore une après.

Il se releva finalement et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il n'attendrait plus. C'était terminé. Il en avait marre. Et merde à ce foutu pari. Si Malfoy ne voulait pas le rompre il le ferait lui-même. Il retirait sa parole. Hors de question qu'il continue d'être le jouet de cet enfoiré.

Il gravit les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre. Il sortit ses valises et commença à entasser à l'intérieur ses vêtements. Il partait et plus rien ne pouvait le faire revenir sur sa décision. D'une façon ou d'une autre il trouverait un moyen de quitter ce maudit manoir.

Il prit sa baguette et fit léviter ses valises à sa suite tandis qu'il redescendait dans le hall. Il fixa d'un air déterminé la porte d'entrée. Ca ne devrait pas être bien compliqué de faire sauter les sorts du blond. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne méthode et tant pis pour le temps que ça prendrait. Il avait tout son temps de toute façon avant qu'il ne revienne du Ministère.

Il s'approcha calmement de la porte. Il tendit la main de façon à faire apparaitre la barrière magique qui l'empêchait de passer. Il apparut bien un instant… avant de le repousser violemment en arrière lui faisant faire un vol plané arrêté par le mur.

Il se releva en grognant à cause de la douleur. Il se rapprocha de la barrière et resta à une distance respectable. Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser emmerder par une putain de barrière de merde.

Il leva sa baguette et tenta de jeter un sortilège de réduction pour le faire disparaitre. Le sort frappa le mur et à nouveau il se retrouva projeté en arrière, allant une fois de plus embrasser le mur.

Il eut un peu plus de mal à se lever cette fois-là. Il tint bon et s'approcha une fois de plus du mur, tentant de lancer un nouveau sortilège.

Il s'acharna pendant des heures, toutes ses tentatives échouant lamentablement. Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal partout. Il pouvait même voir des hématomes apparaitre sur son corps. Il se releva en grimaçant après une énième tentative. Les elfes étaient venus le voir inquiet, avant de vite déguerpir, effrayé par les cris qu'il poussait à chacune de ses rencontres avec le mur.

A bout de nerfs il explosa de colère lançant le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête. Cette fois sa tête rencontra un des chandeliers et il retomba inconscient sur le sol du hall d'entrée.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Potter… Potter… »

Les appels semblaient provenir de loin. Il les entendait à peine. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une brume épaisse. Il sentait vaguement des lancements dans sa tête et d'autres plus faible encore dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il ne voulait pas y penser, encore moi s'attarder dessus. Il était bien là… sentant l'étreinte d'un corps chaud contre le sien…

« Harry ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour de bon à cause du léger cri qu'il avait entendu. Il se figea un instant en voyant Malfoy penchait au-dessus de lui. Il se releva précipitamment, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. L'effort fut trop brutal pour lui et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La seconde fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux il était dans son lit. Malfoy était assis sur celui-ci, ses doigts passant sur son corps pour y appliquer ce qui semblait être un baume. Il sentait la douleur refluait petit à petit. Avec plus de précautions que la première fois, il parvint à s'éloigner de lui. Il en profita pour se redresser en position assise dans le lit.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Le regard de l'ancien serpentard sembla se voiler un instant.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. A quoi tu jouais ? »

« Je voulais me casser… »

Le blond soupira et imbiba un chiffon avec le contenu d'un flacon de potion. Il approcha le tissu du visage du brun mais se ravisa quand celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas sortir. Tu as juste réussi à te faire du mal. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. »

Il le fixait durement, toute la colère qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était là, semblant vouloir se déverser dès à présent sur le blond.

« Laisse-moi te soigner… »

« Pourquoi ? Ca ne te fais pas jouir de me faire salement amoché ? Ou ton truc c'est plutôt de me voir attaché à ta merci ? »

Il le vit soupirer à nouveau puis retenter d'approcher son tissu de son visage. Cette fois il se laissa faire, se rapprochant de lui pour lui permettre d'atteindre son visage plus facilement. Il le regarda tandis qu'il se mettait à soigner doucement les bleus qui recouvraient son visage. Il semblait concentrer sur sa tâche, son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre d'autre.

« Non ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Tu es bien mieux sans tous ces bleus sur le visage… »

Il se tut, le laissant terminer son travail. Il se sentait mieux. La douleur avait presque complètement disparu. Il ne savait pas si les hématomes avaient disparu mais il se sentait déjà mieux. Le blond rebaissa son tissu, plongeant enfin son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Ils restèrent un instant à se détailler, leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre. La tentation était si grande… il en rêvait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Peut-être même davantage. Il le lui avait toujours refusé et il en mourrait d'envie. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, tentant de résister à son envie. Puis finalement, alors qu'il était sur le point de se reculer, l'ex-serpentard combla la distance entre eux. Il se pencha et effleura doucement les lèvres du brun des siennes.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient douces contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser, effleurant à son tour ses lèvres en douceur, avec presque de la tendresse dans leur échange. Il sentit une des mains du blond passer derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Ses propres mains passèrent autour de sa taille, se plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

Le blond profita de son premier gémissement de plaisir pour faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Un balai commença alors entre elles, chacun des deux essayant de goûter le plus possible de l'autre. Il y avait comme un léger goût de whisky sur Malfoy, et cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

Il se laissa allonger sur le lit, tandis que le blond le suivait sans cesser de l'embrasser. Pour la première fois il profita de sa liberté de mouvements. Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt du blond, caressant la peau douce de son dos. Il les remonta ensuite, faisant venir avec lui le vêtement.

Il profita de la pause dans leur baiser pour contempler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était beau, Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être magnifique. Il était mince, ça il l'avait toujours deviné. Mais il pouvait voir des muscles finement dessiné. Il passa ses mains sur son torse avec envie, détaillant du bout des doigts chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Malfoy se contenta de lui sourire, poussant un léger gémissement quand ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses tétons. Il se pencha alors et reprit possession de ses lèvres, l'envie se faisant sentir désormais davantage dans leur baiser, le rendant un peu plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait été.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection du blond se presser contre la sienne, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il se frotta contre lui, frustré de sentir le tissu faire obstacle entre leurs corps. Il fit descendre ses mains, cherchant à défaire le pantalon du blond afin de le sentir plus proche de lui.

Celui-ci se redressa avec un nouveau sourire et éloigna ses mains baladeuses. Il passa les siennes sous le tee shirt du brun caressant son torse avant de lui retirer à son tour son vêtement. Elles continuèrent à le caresser descendant sur son corps pour aller chercher la fermeture de son pantalon. Il le dégrafa lentement puis fit glisser ensemble pantalon et boxer, le laissant nu, sa virilité tendue et offerte.

Il le vit se passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air gourmant. Puis avant qu'il ait pu émettre une protestation, il sentit son sexe se faire happer par la bouche avide du blond. Il se tendit sous le choc, son corps se cambrant tandis que ses mains venaient s'agripper au drap. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. C'était trop bon. Il sentait ses lèvres allaient et venir sur son sexe tandis que sa langue taquinait son gland.

Son bassin bougeait, tentant de se rapprocher davantage des lèvres du blond, le poussant à accélérer la cadence. Il se libéra finalement dans un cri de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber sur les draps à bout de souffle.

Il répondit au baiser du blond tandis que celui-ci venait se rallonger sur lui. Il pouvait sentir sa propre saveur sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Il se laissa faire, descendant ses mains sur son dos pour aller les poser sur ses fesses. Puis d'un coup de bassin il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus de l'ex-serpentard pour la première. Il se recula, détaillant le corps offert sous le sien avec envie.

Il commença par embrasser son torse, goûtant la saveur de sa peau. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur lui , allant taquiner ses tétons, arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir au blond.

Il descendit davantage, s'attardant un moment sur son nombril, simulant des va et vient avec sa langue. Il se redressa finalement, détachant avec une lenteur calculée la boucle de son pantalon, effleurant par moment son érection. Sentant le blond à bout de patience, il lui retira finalement son vêtement, faisant suivre son sous vêtement avec.

Il resta un instant à détailler le corps nu du blond, se régalant du moindre détail de son corps parfait, allant de son torse légèrement musclé, à ses abdos ressortant à légèrement, terminant par sa virilité tendu, n'attendant plus qu'une chose.

Il se pencha alors et mit un coup de langue vicieux dessus avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il sourit en entendant le gémissement de plaisir du blond. Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de le torturer comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il continua ses caresses pendant un moment avant de se reculer finalement, évitant de faire venir le blond. Il alla attraper le pot de lubrifiant qui ne quittait jamais sa chambre. Il en enduisit ses doigts et prit le sexe du blond dans sa main, le caressant pour bien étaler le produit. Il introduisit ses autres doigts en lui, se préparant doucement et gémissant en imaginant que c'était son amant qu'il sentait en lui. Il le fixa d'ailleurs dans les yeux, sentant son plaisir à lui aussi grandir en le voyant faire.

Finalement, il retira ses doigts pour venir se placer au-dessus de son sexe. Lentement, il alla s'empaler sur lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière à cause du plaisir, se mordant la lèvre tellement c'était bon. Il se laissa un instant, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, puis lentement il commença à monter et descendre sur son sexe, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond, se délectant de voir ses yeux gris assombris par le désir. Il était magnifique ainsi, son corps vibrant sous le sien, de légers gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Il poussa un léger cri quand il le sentit se redresser pour venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que l'ancien serpentard passait les siens autour de sa taille.

Il continua d'aller et venir sur lui tandis que le blond joignait ses mouvements aux siens. Ils vinrent finalement ensemble, tout son corps se contractant contre celui de Malfoy.

A bout de souffle ils se laissèrent retomber ensemble dans le lit, les bras du blond toujours autour du sien.

Ils ne dirent rien cette nuit-là. Ils se contentèrent de faire l'amour encore et encore, jamais rassasiés malgré leurs corps criant de fatigue.

Quand il s'endormit finalement, blottit contre son amant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus appeler ça seulement de la baise. Et oui… il était amoureux de lui…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Et remarquez l'amélioration. Je ne fais pas de fin sadique et Draco est presque gentil. Avouez, vous nous détester moins là d'un coup. Bon peut être encore un peu mais moins non ? *fait les yeux du chat potté de shrek*

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine normalement ( parce que mardi soir je suis en congés donc youpiiiiii je pourrais n'écrire et poster à des heures décentes ! )

Bisous tout le monde

Nighteyes


	7. Chapter 7

Hello mes petits caramels ! ( hmmm c'est bon le caramel…. *bave* )

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et encore une fois un vendredi de bonne heure ! Avouez sans déconner que c'est trop la classe ! Presque aussi classe que les lamas roses mais pas autant. Rien n'arrive à la cheville de ces lamas ils ont trop de swagg en eux. Mais bref je m'égare. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Les menaces de mort ça sera pour après.

Disclaimer (promis j'oublie plus d'en faire) : rien n'est à moi, tout est à la grande JK. Il n'y a que les doigts parcourant le clavier qui m'appartiennent (et Jeff… mais je ne sais pas si je peux être fière de lui).

Bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se réveilla seul dans son lit le lendemain. Il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il voulait partir. Il s'était senti tellement mal après sa visite à Ron et Pansy qu'il avait eu envie de fuir cette maison et son propriétaire de toute urgence. Alors il avait agi stupidement. Il avait foncé, essayant par tous les moyens de franchir cette barrière. C'était peine perdue et il le savait très bien depuis le début. L'ancien serpentard avait beaucoup trop bien lancé son sort. Il était impossible de la franchir sans lui. Mais il avait tenté, évacuant toute sa colère et sa frustration sur la barrière plutôt que sur le blond.

Tout ça encore il pouvait le comprendre. Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par craquer un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui était bizarre c'était tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Malfoy, son comportement, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il avait fini par admettre…

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond puisse agir ainsi envers lui. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur en soignant ses blessures. Il avait même cru voir au fond de ses yeux gris, comme une trace d'inquiétude. C'était bien ça le problème avec lui d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu il jouait exactement. Toute cette histoire était beaucoup trop tordue. Qu'il prenne plaisir à le rabaisser et l'humilier ça il le comprenait parfaitement, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais pourquoi le baiser ainsi chaque jour ? Ils s'étaient toujours détestés, ne montrant jamais à l'autre le moindre signe pouvant faire croire qu'il pourrait désirer autre chose.

Pourtant c'était bien son cas à lui. Il avait fini par l'admettre la veille. Il avait toujours désiré le blond. C'était l'un des premiers hommes qu'il s'était mis à regarder avec vraiment attention. C'était à lui qu'il pensait le soir dans son dortoir quand il se caressait. Ce n'était pas seulement la guerre qui l'avait poussé à rompre avec Ginny mais plutôt le sentiment grandissant qu'il était davantage attiré par un certain blond que par elle. Puis la guerre était venu, pendant un an il avait parcouru l'Angleterre, ne pensant plus à rien jusqu'au jour où il l'avait revu au manoir.

Son corps avait chaviré en revoyant le blond. Il semblait plus fatigué, son visage défiguré par ces cernes noirs. Il lui avait manqué. Un an sans le voir c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et son visage… il avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il était tout autant une victime de la guerre que lui. Puis l'inquiétude pour le blond avait rapidement laissé place à l'inquiétude pour lui-même. Allait-il le dénoncer ? Rien ne l'empêchait de le faire. Il tenait là, la chance de redorer le nom de sa famille, de sortir les Malfoy de la disgrâce de laquelle ils se trouvaient par rapport au Mage Noir. Il avait compris quand son regard avait plongé dans le sien qu'il le reconnaissait. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas venu. Il avait menti pour lui.

Les évènements ensuite s'était trop précipité pour qu'il puisse réfléchir plus attentivement à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Et puis il y avait eu la Salle sur Demande… Et Ron qui lui hurlait qu'il le tuerait si jamais ils se faisaient tuer à cause d'eux. Et son cœur qui ne cessait de cogner contre sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux cherchaient le blond au milieu des flammes. Puis les battements qui s'apaisaient quand sa main saisit la sienne… pour s'accélérer ensuite quand il sentit son corps se plaquer contre le sien.

Et tout s'était précipité à nouveau avec la bataille finale. Il ne l'avait plus revu avant un moment. Avant cette fois-là… Il l'avait recroisé au procès des Malfoy. Il était venu témoigner pour lui et sa mère. Il avait expliqué comment ils avaient menti à Voldemort, chacun leur tour pour le protéger. Il avait réussi à le faire libérer mais pas sa mère. Le juge avait estimé qu'une bonne action ne suffisait pas à racheter des années de meurtre et de torture au service de Voldemort. Pour Draco c'était différent. Il était jeune et n'avait que peu participé à la guerre. Il avait peut être tenté, mais il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Il avait vécu au manoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais n'avait jamais participé aux tortures et meurtres. Alors oui ils pouvaient se montrer indulgents avec lui.

Il avait toujours évité de penser à ce que tout cela impliquait. A toutes les fois où il avait pensé à lui, au fait qu'il l'avait sauvé à deux reprises, de la mort et de l'emprisonnement. Il l'avait fréquenté pour faire plaisir à Ron et Hermione. Il s'était montré le plus poli possible, continuant de le considérer comme le petit prétentieux qu'il avait connu.

Mais tout ça était terminé. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Avec Olivier… ça n'aurait jamais pu être sérieux. Le blond avait toujours hanté ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il l'aimait et cette constatation suffisait à le rendre malade. Comment pouvait-il aimer un connard pareil ? Et surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières semaines ?

Ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille… ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Il y avait eu davantage entre eux. C'était… c'était bêtement niais d'appeler ça comme ça pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé… ils avaient fait l'amour. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'ancien serpentard puisse être aussi tendre avec lui. Il se prenait presque à espérer qu'autre chose soit possible entre eux. Il pouvait presque admettre que ses amis avaient raison, qu'il voulait plus avec Malfoy et que ce plus était peut être possible…

Il rejeta les draps et se leva de son lit. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un tee shirt trop grand avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la pièce le cœur battant. Ils avaient peut être fait l'amour. Il avait peut être admis ses sentiments pour le blond mais il ne savait pas encore comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux. Il allait falloir qu'ils discutent de tout ça. Mais discuter avec le blond s'avérait toujours extrêmement compliqué. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte de la cuisine pour tomber sur une pièce vide.

Nulle trace du blond. Le petit déjeuner était là, l'attendant comme chaque matin. Le journal était replié et posé à l'endroit où il le laissait toujours après l'avoir lu. Il était parti… Il aurait déjà dû s'en douter quand il avait trouvé son lit vide le matin même. Ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part. Il fuyait comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Il avait cru rêver en s'imaginant pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec lui et davantage même en s'imaginant qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Il s'assit en soupirant et commença à petit déjeuner. Il laissa bien vite tomber sa tentative, l'estomac trop noué pour réussir à avaler autre chose.

Avisant le soleil qui brillait à travers les fenêtres, il décida de mettre en pratique l'idée qu'il avait eue quelques temps auparavant. Une promenade dans le parc lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il enfila un jogging par-dessus son boxer et fila dehors.

Il resta un moment à se balader. Le parc était immense, bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait cru voir. Il rivalisait en taille avec celui de Poudlard.

Il eut un léger sourire en voyant des tombes blanches s'aligner dans un coin. Il fit apparaitre des fleurs blanches avec sa baguette et les déposa sur chacune des tombes. Hermès, Zeus, Héra… c'était tellement digne des Malfoy de donner de tels noms à des volatiles.

Son hommage rendu, il reprit son exploration. Au détour d'un chemin il tomba sur un spectacle surprenant. Cachée au milieu de la verdure se trouvait une superbe piscine. Un pont en bois prolongeait le chemin et permettait de traverser la piscine. Elle était entièrement entourée de végétation et de pierres, ressemblant plus à une source d'eau perdue en pleine nature qu'à une piscine. Un côté était adossé à un mur de pierre d'où se déversait une cascade. Dans un coin, au milieu des pierres, il pouvait voir ce qu'il semblait être un jacuzzi. L'endroit était enchanteur et les eaux limpides de la piscine n'appelaient qu'à une chose.

Il rentra rapidement au manoir et revint à l'endroit équipé d'un maillot de bain et d'une serviette. La seconde tâche du tournoi des sorciers lui avait servie de leçon. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion il avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de lui apprendre à nager. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il avait ratées dans sa vie à cause des Dursley. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de passer à côté. Et nager en faisait partie. Même si l'apprentissage s'était révélé difficile. Il était heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir profiter grâce à lui de la superbe piscine.

Il se laissa glisser avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude de la piscine. Un sort devait certainement être jeté dessus pour la maintenir à une température idéale quel que soit la saison.

Il y resta ce qu'il lui sembla être plusieurs heures. Il épuisa son corps en faisant des longueurs dans la piscine. Il se prélassa ensuite sous le jet d'eau de la cascade ou dans le jacuzzi qui se trouvait sur le côté.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand il se décida à sortir. Il se sécha rapidement et en roula sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre le manoir.

Son moment de détente fut bien vite oublié tandis qu'il se remettait à penser au blond. Etait-il rentré ? Allait-il passer la journée au ministère et recommencer à l'éviter comme après le bal ?

Une part de lui avait envie de cette confrontation tout autant que l'autre la redoutait. Il avait envie de revivre ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, de pouvoir à nouveau enlacer son corps, de goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau du bout de sa langue, de se perdre un peu plus dans ses baisers. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'une discussion entre eux pourrait donner.

Il soupira et entra dans le manoir. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'il l'attendait tant qu'il ne se décidait pas à rentrer dans ce maudit manoir.

Il semblait toujours aussi vide qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il gravit les escaliers, se rendant à sa chambre pour prendre une douche, quand il entendit des voix venant d'une des chambres. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, semblant reconnaitre la voix du propriétaire des lieux.

« … ne doit pas être bien loin. Je vais aller le chercher. Tu peux t'allonger là en l'attendant. »

« J'ai hâte de le voir. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment aussi chaud que tu le dis ? »

« Et plus encore que tu ne le penses. Crois-moi tu ne vas pas être déçu… »

Il se recula précipitamment tandis qu'il entendait les pas du blond se rapprocher de la porte. Mais ce fut trop tard pour qu'il puisse fuir. Il était encore dans le couloir, bien en vue, quand il sortit. Son regard ne manqua pas de tomber sur lui.

« Ah tiens, Potter. Justement je te cherchais. »

Il se tendit, sentant déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait se produire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il aimait encore moins le sourire vicieux qui étirait les lèvres du blond.

« Que du bien rassures toi… »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y pénétra avec appréhension. Il se figea en voyant ce qui l'attendait. L'autre homme avec qui il avait entendu Malfoy discutait, se trouvait là. Il était blond, mais la ressemblance entre les deux hommes s'arrêtait là. Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient d'un blond presque blanc, tandis que ceux de l'inconnu étaient d'un doré chaleureux. Le léger hâle de sa peau faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus foncés le détaillaient avec envie. Il était allongé, complètement nu sur le lit, son sexe déjà dressé d'envie. Ce type était un appel à la luxure. Que cela soit sa pose avachie langoureusement de façon parfaitement étudiée, à son sexe dressé, en passant par le serpent tatoué sur son ventre dont la queue descendait pour venir s'arrêter à proximité de son érection.

Il sortit de sa stupeur en sentant Malfoy venir le frôler puis le dépasser en se rapprochant du lit.

« Potter… je te présente Jeff. Il est venu jouer un peu avec toi. »

Il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Comment après ce qu'il venait de se passer pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il… Ils avaient… et là… il le vendait comme une vulgaire pute à ce type.

« Jeff a même accepté très gentiment que je reste pour regarder. Et peut-être même à me joindre à vous qui sait ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'y vois aucun inconvénient moi Draco. Vous êtes tous les deux très à mon goût… »

Il tentait d'ignorer les regards pervers que s'échangeaient les deux hommes et les coups d'œil du même genre qu'ils déposaient sur son propre corps. Il se sentait sale rien qu'en sentant leurs regards s'attardaient sur lui.

« Tu es presque en tenue mais ce serait bien mieux si tu enlevais cette serviette qui cache beaucoup trop de choses… »

Il quitta sa stupeur quand il vit avec effroi la main du blond s'avancer vers sa serviette. Il se recula, l'empêchant de la lui enlever.

« Non. »

Il fixait durement le blond, le mettant au défi de s'approcher davantage de lui.

« Comment ça non Potter ? »

« Je refuse. C'est hors de question que je laisse ce… ce type me toucher. »

Le blond se contenta de ricaner tout en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

« Mais c'est un ordre Potter… »

Il secoua la tête en reculant, essayant de fuir l'horreur qu'il l'attendait.

« Non… non… je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Malfoy cessa de ricaner, son visage se faisant plus dur et son expression plus menaçante.

« Potter… »

Il se recula finalement pour heurter la porte. Il fallait qu'il fuit cet endroit et vite. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait atteint sa limite. Coucher avec Malfoy ça il pouvait. Il en avait toujours rêvé dans le fond. Mais ce type… non il ne pouvait pas. Encore moins avec Malfoy qui le regardait. Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il continuait de secouer la tête, essayant de chasser l'image de l'autre connard avachi sur le lit.

« Bien… »

L'ancien serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Si tu ne veux pas te le taper. Je vais le faire moi… »

Il se détourna alors de lui et alla rejoindre l'autre blond sur le lit. Il le regarda, horrifié encore une fois, s'asseoir à côté. Il le vit passer sa main sur la joue de Jeff, la caressant doucement avant de le saisir par la nuque pour venir l'embrasser avec passion.

Il ne bougeait plus, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour faire un mouvement. Malfoy embrassait sans retenue l'autre enfoiré, sa main caressant son torse puis descendant pour venir saisir son sexe. Il pouvait voir les yeux bleus du Jeff se fermer de plaisir tandis qu'il gémissait contre les lèvres de Malfoy. Ses hanches bougeaient de façon indécente cherchant à accélérer les mouvements du blond sur son sexe. Le serpent sur sa peau ondulait en rythme.

Les lèvres de Malfoy quittèrent finalement celles de Jeff pour descendre sur son torse. Il sortit de sa stupeur et se détourna avant de le voir aller se mettre à sucer cet enfoiré.

Il sortit en courant de la chambre et continua ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant de ne pas entendre les gémissements de plaisir que poussaient les deux hommes non loin de lui. Il y parvint finalement et boucla la porte avant de se laisser tomber derrière.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis que l'image du serpentard embrassant le blond restait ancrée dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. C'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient fait ne comptait pas. Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Ou alors, comme si ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident de parcours et qu'il avait décidé de rectifier ça en se montrant plus cruel encore.

Il releva ses jambes pour serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors que sa tête venait se cacher sur ceux-ci. Quel idiot. Quel putain d'abruti il avait pu être. Il aurait mieux fait de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit à Ron et Hermione. Il ne pouvait rien attendre du blond. Du sexe, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, pas avec un connard pareil. C'était impossible.

Il était fou d'être amoureux de lui. Il lui fallait oublier au plus vite ses sentiments. C'était simple. Il lui suffit de penser à Malfoy entrain de baiser sauvagement le Jeff comme il le faisait avec lui il y avait quelques jours encore et…

Il se leva et se précipita aux toilettes. Il vida le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette, le corps tout entier agité par les hauts le cœur. C'était une mauvaise idée. Rien que l'idée de l'imaginer avec ce type le rendait malade. Et il avait une image bien trop nette en tête pour se le rappeler.

Après plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain, il parvint à calmer son estomac et à se relever tant bien que mal. Il se traina jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber au milieu des draps.

Il était pathétique. Il se sentait plus que pathétique même. Il se rendait malade pour un enfoiré qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui et qui était en ce moment même en train de prendre son pied avec un autre, se foutant pas de mal qu'il assiste ou non à ça. Peut-être même qu'il avait fait exprès, souhaitant le torturer davantage en l'obligeant à le regarder en baiser un autre, le moyen le plus cruel et le plus efficace pour le faire souffrir.

Epuisé par les larmes qu'il avait versées il finit par s'endormir, maudissant une fois de plus le blond.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se réveilla en entendant une voix trainante résonner dans sa chambre.

« C'est moi qui vient de baiser pendant des heures… et c'est toi qui dort Potter… »

Il se leva de son lit pour regarder le blond qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Aucun doute possible, il venait bien de s'envoyer en l'air. C'était difficile de croire qu'il ait pu faire autre chose en le voyant. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama gris clair qui descendait bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant son ventre plat et le début de… d'une certaine zone. Son corps était encore luisant de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre typique du mec qui venait de prendre son pied. Mais pire que tout, il sentait le sexe à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il le dégoutait. Ca ne lui suffisait pas de se taper un autre pour le torturer, il fallait en plus qu'il vienne exhiber les résultats de sa baise sous ses yeux. Il le foudroyait du regard, le haïssant plus que jamais de se jouer de lui ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Serais tu jaloux ? C'est ta faute tu sais… Tu n'as pas voulu que Jeff s'occupe de toi… »

Oui il était jaloux à en crever. Il était jaloux que ça soit cette enfoiré adepte des U.V que le blond se soit tapé au lieu de lui. C'était ses lèvres qu'il aurait voulu qu'il embrasse, son corps à lui qu'il aurait qu'il prenne pendant des heures. Il aurait voulu être responsable de chacune de ses gouttes de sueur. Il aurait préféré que ce soit ses propres mains qui aient désordonnées la chevelure blonde. Il était amoureux et jaloux à en crever de cet homme qui prenait tant de plaisir à lui faire du mal. Et il y arrivait beaucoup trop bien.

Il continua de le foudroyer du regard tandis que celui-ci se rapprochait de lui, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« A moins que tu ne sois jaloux de ce cher Jeff… Oh j'y suis. C'est ton petit cul à toi qui tu aurais préféré que je prenne n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien, préférant garder un minimum de fierté. Il avait tapé juste comme toujours. C'était un don chez lui. Il arrivait toujours à deviner ses faiblesses, à frapper là où ça faisait mal.

« Ca peut s'arranger ça Potter… »

Il voulait le repousser. Il aurait voulu lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait, le maudire et le frapper encore et encore. Mais il était faible. Il ne réussit qu'à pousser un faible gémissement de plaisir quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles du blond. Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque s'agrippant à lui et collant son corps contre le sien comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les mains de son amant passèrent autour de sa taille le collant un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait très nettement sentir son érection à travers le tissu fin du pantalon gris. Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état, son maillot de bain tendu par sa propre érection. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les doux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Il y avait de la passion et une certaine violence dans leur échange comme si il désirait le faire payer tout autant qu'il le désirait à en crever.

Car s'était bien cela qui se passait. Il désirait cet homme plus que tout même si sa raison lui disait de fuir au loin.

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement quand il sentit ses mains passer sous son maillot pour aller saisir ses fesses. Ses bonnes résolutions envolées, il n'avait plus qu'une envie s'était faire sien cet homme encore et encore.

Peu importe où ces même lèvres avaient trainées un peu plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les dévorer avec envie.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration quand elles le lâchèrent finalement. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, il se retrouva de face contre le mur. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être approché à un moment donné de celui-ci.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et d'envie mélangées, quand il le sentit lui arracher son maillot de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut un nouveau cri, cette fois de pur plaisir, qu'il poussa.

Le blond l'avait pénétré brusquement. Il se mordit la lèvre, cambrant son corps pour le sentir plus profondément en lui. Il se tenait immobile derrière lui, le torturant encore davantage.

« Malfoy… »

Le murmure avait tout d'une supplique. Il aurait pu venir, rien que de le sentir ainsi en lui, son corps frôlant le sien.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, il sentit ses mains venir se poser sur ses hanches, les agrippant tandis qu'il commençait à lui donner les premiers coups de rein.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant sans retenue. Il aimait tellement le sentir en lui. Il se sentait enfin complet, enfin à sa place.

Mais Malfoy brisa cet instant en se plaquant contre son dos pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

« Et si on invitait Jeff à nous rejoindre… Imagine l'effet qu'auraient ses lèvres ici… »

Il écarquilla les yeux, revenant brutalement à la réalité tandis que le blond saisissait son sexe.

Il se retourna et le repoussa violemment.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Le dit enfoiré se contenta de le regarder en rigolant, rangeant son sexe toujours tendu dans son pyjama qu'il avait à peine baissé.

« Tu n'es pas drôle Potter. Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu au lieu de continuer de baiser de façon si… »

Il agita vaguement la main, cherchant manifestement à qualifier la façon dont ils couchaient ensemble jusqu'à présent.

« Je devrais me taper… Jeff alors pour élargir ma façon de voir les choses ? Je devrais vous laisser me prendre à deux pour te faire prendre ton pied ? »

Le blond se mit à sourire.

« C'est tout à fait ça Potter… »

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy. Jamais je ne vous laisserais me toucher ! »

Il tremblait de rage. Il était en colère, autant contre lui-même que contre Malfoy. Il l'avait laissé le toucher, lui faire du bien encore une fois alors qu'il le détestait. Il se maudissait de devenir si faible et de craquer chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur lui.

« Ce n'était pourtant pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques minutes. Quand ton corps se tendait pour me sentir plus profondément en toi. Quand tu as murmuré mon nom, me suppliant de te prendre là contre son mur comme une chienne. »

Il sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues tandis que la honte le submergeait. Il aimait ce que Malfoy lui faisait et ce connard le savait très bien. Il s'amusait même avec cette idée, s'en servant pour lui faire encore plus de mal.

« Dis-moi… est-ce que la façon dont je te prenais te rappeler le jour où on a été surpris par ce cher Olivier dans les toilettes ? C'est peut-être lui que tu aurais préféré qu'on appelle pour se joindre à nous… ? »

Ce fut le coup de trop. Il se précipita sur lui et lui mit une droite magistrale. Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de faire ça. Il voulait lui faire payer tous les coups qu'il lui mettait, toutes les insultes…

Il le frappa tellement fort qu'il l'envoya au sol. Il resta à le regarder, se tenant au-dessus de lui, le poing toujours serré.

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça… Tu n'avais pas à faire du mal à Olivier. Tu n'as pas à m'obliger à aller me taper des inconnus. Tu vas trop loin Malfoy… »

Il resta au sol, le regardant avec toujours ce même air goguenard. Il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre pour recueillir le sang qui y coulait.

« C'était pourtant notre marché. Tu avais accepté de te soumettre au moindre de mes désirs… »

Il secoua la tête, son poing commençant à se desserrer légèrement, la lassitude prenant le pas sur la colère.

« Mais pas ça… Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux. Je veux bien te laisser me prendre dans toutes les positions que tu veux, dans tous les recoins de ce foutu manoir et même en plein milieu du stade de quidditch à Poudlard mais pas ça… pas avec un autre… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et le regarda en souriant légèrement.

« Le stade de quidditch hein ? »

Il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, sa colère recommençant à monter doucement. Il le regarda se redresser lentement pour se placer face à lui.

Il avait cessé de sourire, se contentant de le regarder avec un regard qu'il avait du mal à définir.

« Tu ferais peut être mieux de te casser… »

Il le regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Que… Quoi ? »

Malfoy continuait de le regarder avec la même expression.

« Casse toi Potter. Prend tes affaires et barre toi. »

Il se recula, ne parvenant pas à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais… tu ne peux pas… Le pari… »

« Je te libère. Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, considère qu'Harry James Potter a rempli sa part de notre serment. Il peut désormais se considérer comme libéré de toute contrainte envers ma personne. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas réellement en train de le libérer. Après toutes ces semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne pouvait pas juste le renvoyer comme ça.

Il restait toujours à le fixer. Le blond finit par s'énerver. Il se retourna et prit les vêtements qu'il avait déposés dans un coin avant d'aller à la piscine. Il les prit et les lui mit avec force dans les bras.

« Tu t'habilles et tu casses maintenant Potter. »

« Mais… je… »

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? C'est pourtant simple non. J'ai rompu notre serment. T'es libre de te casser. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu peux aller reprendre ta petite vie tranquille. Tu peux même aller retrouver Olivier. Je suis sûr qu'il te reprendra avec plaisir, ce mec est fou de toi. »

Il ne pourrait pas le faire, il se trompait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il savait que c'était foutu entre lui et Olivier mais parce qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le bon. C'était le connard en face de lui qu'il voulait. Le même connard qui était en train de le foutre à la porte. Celui qui sortait sa baguette et emballait toutes ses affaires.

« T'attends quoi putain Potter ? Casse toi de chez moi ! »

Il sortit de sa torpeur et s'habilla rapidement. Il prit ses valises et quitta le manoir sans un mot.

Il se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie battante, ses valises à côté de lui. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qui se passait. C'était terminé. Il était libre. Il devrait être content.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues ?

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ME FAITES PAS DE MAAAAAAAAAAAL ! *évite les tirs de mitraillettes de ses lecteurs*

J'avoue que là je cherche un peu la merde. J'arrive presque à vous faire aimer Draco (ainsi que moi) et puis là je… je fais ça…

Pour les menaces de mort et de torture c'est le petit bouton avec écrit review dessus.

Moi je vous aime toujours.

Nighteyes


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

Et oui je suis toujours là et bien en vie. J'ai réussi à éviter les tirs de bazooka et autres de certains d'entre vous. Me voilà donc avec la suite de ma petite fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant ( ou plus allez soyons fous ) que le reste.

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi et toujours tout à JKR que je vénère chaque jour.

Bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Reprenons tout depuis le début si tu veux bien. »

Il soupira et attrapa la tasse que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. La pluie continuait de tomber au dehors. Pour une fois le temps de l'Angleterre semblait s'accorder à merveille avec son humeur actuelle.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le thé, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans la boisson. C'était mal parti pour qu'il en ait de la part d'Hermione.

« Donc… Malfoy t'as mis à la porte. Et maintenant tu déprimes. Arrête-moi une seconde mais… ce n'était pas toi qui me disait que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui et qu'il n'y avait rien de possible entre vous deux. »

Elle n'allait vraiment pas lui faciliter les choses. Il s'y était attendu en venant chez elle après avoir quitté le Manoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Il lui était impossible de retourner dans ce qui avait été chez lui. Il avait quitté Olivier. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre retourner vivre là-bas. Aller chez Ron et Pansy était complètement exclu également. Contre toute attente il s'était mis à vraiment appréciée la brune, ce n'était pas le souci. Non, il était plus gêné par le fait qu'ils avaient dû rentrer chez eux avec la petite Cassy. Il n'était pas certain de supporter les cris du bébé. Les deux jeunes parents avaient certainement mieux à faire que de l'écouter pleurer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé chez Blaise et Hermione, à raconter à cette dernière comment il avait enfin admis ses sentiments et comment Malfoy avait fini par le mettre à la porte.

« Oui j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de possible entre nous deux et je le maintiens. Tu vois bien la façon dont il m'a mis dehors. Tu penses vraiment que je peux construire quoi que ce soit avec un type comme ça ? »

Cela lui avait fait du mal de le reconnaitre, pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû admettre la vérité. Il aimait le blond. Depuis quand exactement c'était difficile. Peut-être même depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cela avait été encore plus dur à admettre quand il regardait deux secondes la situation dans laquelle il était. Il l'avait enfermé chez lui, l'avait obligé à coucher avec lui et lui… il avait seulement réussi à admettre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il attendait de pouvoir le toucher depuis toujours.

Hermione s'assit finalement face à lui, sa propre tasse de thé dans la main. Blaise les rejoignit à son tour, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il les regarda avec un pincement au cœur. C'était ça qu'il voulait, cette tendre complicité. Il aurait voulu que le blond soit à côté de lui, le regardant avec les mêmes yeux remplis d'amour. Il avait eu ça à un moment donné avec Olivier. Il avait cru que cela pourrait être suffisant. Il s'était voilé la face. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Olivier n'était pas le genre de type qu'il lui fallait. Ils avaient été bien mais ils se mentaient à eux même. Il avait manqué quelque chose à leur relation, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

« C'est clair que Draco n'ait pas du genre à se mettre en couple. »

Blaise se retourna vers Hermione qui semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Je suis réaliste ma chérie. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco se mettre en couple avec personne. Avoir tout un tas d'aventures oui mais être dans une relation stable ça non jamais. Et même s'il est dingue de notre Harry ci présent je doute fort qu'il change comme ça. »

Le dit Harry manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa gorgée de thé.

« Quoi ? Je crois que tu fais erreur là Blaise. Il n'est pas fou de moi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il a voulu me forcer à coucher avec un connard et il m'a foutu à la porte. Sans compter qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à me torturer pendant des semaines et à réduire mon couple à néant. »

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel tout en buvant calmement son propre thé.

« Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir eu de coucher avec toi parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis longtemps ? Quant à ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. C'est un boulet j'y suis pour rien moi. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne voulant pas croire à ce que Blaise lui disait. Il se trompait. Malfoy ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il ne l'aurait pas rejeté de la sorte si cela avait été différent. Il serait venu lui parler ce matin. Il ne l'aurait pas fui ni n'aurait ramené ce connard au manoir. Il ne l'aurait pas baisé alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté. Balise avait tort.

« Tu te trompes. Comment tu expliques qu'il ne se soit pas gêné pour se taper ce mec devant moi ? »

« Je ne prétends pas être un as en psychologie Malfoyenne. Ca c'est plus le domaine de Pansy. Vas plutôt lui demander à elle. Ou mieux encore. Va parler à Draco. »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé. Aller parler à Malfoy. La bonne blague. Comme s'il pouvait le faire après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et pour lui demander quoi ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de lui et si dans ce cas-là pourquoi avait-il préféré coucher avec ce connard de Jeff plutôt que de le faire avec lui ? Pourquoi il s'était amusé à le torturer ainsi s'il tenait à lui ? Ca lui semblait ridicule avant même de l'avoir dit.

Hermione se pencha finalement vers lui et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il releva le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux remplis de compassion de son amie. Il savait qu'il avait raison de venir la voir. Passé le sermon, elle était là pour le soutenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

C'était la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Sa vie avait été détruite en quelques temps à cause du blond. Il n'avait plus de maison, plus de petit ami. Il n'allait pas reprendre le travail avant plusieurs semaines. Il se retrouvait seul, à la rue, sans aucune perspective pour les semaines à venir.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant de reprendre le travail. Je pense que je vais retourner au Square Grimmaud et me décider à l'aménager pour de bon. »

C'était un projet qu'il avait eu il y avait bien longtemps. Il s'était dit que rendre la maison plus habitable et surtout agréable ne serait pas une mauvaise. Il avait commencé à déblayer le plus gros des anciennes possessions de la famille Black. Il avait même réussi la tâche impossible de faire taire la vieille Black. Mais quand il s'était mis en couple avec Olivier il avait laissé tomber les travaux. Il voulait qu'ils aient une maison à eux, loin de l'ambiance du Square Grimmaud qu'il trouvait trop glauque.

« En tout cas tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux tu sais. »

Il sourit à son ami, tandis que Blaise à côté d'elle hochait la tête pour montrer son accord.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, essayant de chasser la sensation de froid qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

C'était effrayant et rassurant de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il s'était passé tellement de choses dans sa vie depuis les dernières semaines, tellement de changements qui l'avaient profondément marqués. Et pourtant, le monde semblait continuer d'avancer, restant le même, inconscient de la tempête qui l'avait frappé.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté le manoir. Passé les premiers jours où il était resté chez Blaise et Hermione à se morfondre, il avait fini par se secouer et par décider de reprendre sa vie en main. Enfin, c'était plutôt Hermione qui s'était mise à lui hurler dessus après l'avoir trouvé trainant en pyjama sur son canapé devant une série moldue à quatre heures de l'après-midi. A partir de là il n'avait plus vraiment eu le choix que de se bouger les fesses.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il était retourné au Square Grimmaud. Le spectacle qui l'attendait avait été encore plus désolant que dans ses souvenirs. Kreattur avait plus ou moins continué à s'occuper des lieux pendant son absence. Il avait fait le plus gros du ménage pour le reste, il avait tout laissé en état. Les têtes d'elfes empaillées étaient toujours là. L'ambiance de l'endroit était toujours aussi glauque et sinistre. Il n'y avait que le portrait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire revenir. A défaut de pouvoir le décrocher, il avait décidé d'en faire autre chose. D'un sort il avait figé à tout jamais la vieille Black. Il avait ensuite fait venir un artiste pour qu'il repeigne le tableau, de façon moldue, par-dessus. La vieille matrone était désormais masquée par un coucher de soleil sur une plage.

De toute évidence Kreattur n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le changement. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il gisait devant l'ancien portrait, des cadavres de bouteilles de bièreaubeurre éparpillés autour de lui.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour convaincre l'elfe de remettre la maison en état. Il s'acharnait à vouloir la garder ainsi, créant une sorte de sanctuaire en l'honneur de son maître Regulus. Il avait finalement réussi à le convaincre que c'était le souhait de Regulus que de voir la maison devenir plus belle et plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

La bataille avait alors repris, comme l'avait jadis commencée Sirius, avec cette fois Kreattur à ses côtés pour l'aider. Les têtes d'elfes avaient été incinérées dans le jardin durant une courte cérémonie.

Pour le moment il commençait à peine à la rendre habitable, se débarrassant de tous les artefacts de magie noire et de toutes les bestioles qui pouvaient grouiller dans les coins et recoins de la maison.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se retrouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il commençait à être en manque de produit contre toutes ces cochonneries. Il avait à peine traité le quart de la maison et déjà ses réserves étaient épuisées. Il était découragé devant l'étendue de la tâche qui l'attendait. De toute façon, il avait du temps devant lui. La saison ne reprendrait pas avant longtemps. Et ce n'était plus comme s'il avait une vie amoureuse dont il devait s'occuper. Il n'avait plus la tête à penser à tout ça de toute façon.

Ses flacons en main, il avait décidé de flâner un petit peu sur le Chemin de Traverse, profitant de cette pause dans ses travaux.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna, cherchant à savoir qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Il resta un instant interdit avant d'apercevoir le visage souriant de Denis Crivey s'avancer vers lui.

« Harry ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. »

Il se laissa faire tandis que le jeune homme venait le serrer dans ses bras.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme en effet. A l'époque, il suivait encore Colin comme son ombre, les deux jeunes hommes étant inséparables. Il lui semblait bien seul désormais. Un peu comme quand il voyait George. Il avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait perdu son air d'enfant, devenant un jeune homme sûr de lui. Il avait toujours les cheveux châtain, mais coiffé de manière élégante. Ses vêtements simples mais élégants, mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Il avait beau avoir pris des centimètres il restait toujours plus petit que lui. Avec un pincement au cœur, il vit l'appareil de photo de Colin autour de son cou.

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi Denis. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je me suis lancé dans le journalisme, un peu comme toi. Mais mon domaine c'est plus la photo. »

Il brandit son appareil photo pour souligner ses propos.

« Mais pourquoi on irait pas boire un verre ? Tu tombes bien je voulais te parler. Il y a une proposition que je voudrais te faire. »

Intrigué, il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Il s'installa avec lui à une table. Ils commandèrent deux cafés que le serveur leur apporta rapidement. Il se décida alors à rompre le silence et à relancer le jeune homme pour qu'il lui parle de cette fameuse proposition.

« Et bien voilà… Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la photo. C'était Colin qui m'avait initié au début et puis… à sa mort j'ai décidé de continuer. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête doucement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une façon de rendre un hommage à son frère disparu.

« Enfin voilà. J'ai pas mal bossé en free-lance, vendant mes photos au plus offrant. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je suis ravi que ça marche pour toi Denis mais… je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi tout ça peut me concerner. »

Il était écrivain et non photographe. Il voyait mal le rapport entre le parcours de photographe de Denis et ce qu'il faisait pouvait avoir un rapport.

« J'y viens justement. A force de bosser comme ça je me suis fait pas mal de contact et d'amis. Et avec certains d'entre eux on a fait un triste constat. Les sports sont sous-estimés dans la Gazette. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment de ton avis. Je publie régulièrement des articles sur les derniers matchs de Quidditch et… »

« Je sais tout ça et je ne le nie pas. Mais regarde objectivement ce que publie la Gazette. A part tes articles sur les matchs de Quidditch il n'y a rien. Et tu es seul, tu ne peux pas écrire sur tous les matchs qui ont lieu à travers l'Angleterre. Seule la ligue majeure et représentée, qu'en est-il de tous les autres petits matchs qui ont lieux ? Ils sont complètement oubliés. Et je ne te parle même pas des autres sports qui sont quasiment inexistants. Les tournois de Bavboules, ceux de Duel… tout ça passe complètement à la trappe. »

Il se tut un instant, méditant les paroles de Denis. Il était un passionné de Quidditch. En tant que tel, il reconnaissait s'intéresser avant tout à ce sport. Mais dans le fond, le jeune photographe n'avait pas vraiment tort, les autres sports étaient complètement négligés.

« Ok, tu as raison. Mais c'est quoi ton idée ? Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? »

« J'y viens. On a réfléchi. Et puis on a regardé comment font les moldus. Ils n'ont pas juste un quotidien principal. Ils en ont plusieurs mais bon ça pour concurrencer la Gazette… »

Il fit un petit geste de la main chassant l'idée. Vouloir renverser la Gazette c'était quasiment mission impossible. Les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à prendre bien les changements. Ils étaient enracinés depuis bien trop longtemps dans cette façon de vivre pour vouloir changer.

« Mais il n'y a pas que les quotidiens qui existent chez les moldus. Ils ont aussi des journaux exclusivement sportifs qui sortent une fois par semaine, faisant un tour d'horizon de tous les matchs et rencontres sportives qui ont eu lieu la semaine précédente. On veut faire ça nous aussi, lancer un journal sportif sorcier. Le sorcier sportif ! »

Il sourit en retour du petit air fier de lui qu'arborait Denis.

« C'est une idée super, vraiment Denis je le pense. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. »

« Tu es le meilleur journaliste sportif qu'ont ai eu et ça depuis longtemps. Tout le monde s'accorde pour le dire. Alors, on aimerait que tu te joignes à nous. Avec ton talent et ta renommée on devrait marcher. »

« Je veux bien mais je ne me suis jamais occupé que du Quidditch et… »

« On le sait et on ne veut pas que tu changes ça. Tu t'occuperais toujours des matchs de la ligue majeure et des internationaux. On a d'autres journalistes pour s'occuper des ligues mineurs et des autres sports. Mais on aimerait vraiment que tu te joignes à nous. Tu serais un des rédacteurs en chef du journal et plus seulement un petit journaliste au service de la Gazette. »

C'était tentant, vraiment plus que tentant. Il aimait vraiment son travail mais une part de lui-même devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'aimait pas travailler pour la Gazette. Ces connards lui avaient pourri la vie plus d'une fois. Et même si désormais ils le laissaient tranquille, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient tout aussi rapide à l'encenser qu'à le rabaisser.

Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint les accoster.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Potter et Crivey. Quel étrange duo que voilà… »

Il foudroya du regard le blond qui les regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca vous dérange si je m'installe ? »

Oui ça le dérangeait qu'il s'installe. Ca le dérangeait qu'il soit là, qu'il lui parle. Il voulait le voir dégager loin de lui et de sa vie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Denis le devança, en profitant pour se lever.

« Pas du tout Malfoy. J'allais m'en aller justement. Un rendez-vous qui m'attend. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit Harry. Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir que tu acceptes. Tu me recontactes pour me donner ta réponse ? »

« Oui bien sûr je le ferais, compte sur moi. »

Le jeune homme le salua chaleureusement et partit l'abandonnant aux mains de son ancien amant. Il le foudroya du regard tandis qu'il venait s'installer face à lui, à la place que venait de quitter Denis un peu plus tôt.

« Toi et Crivey… Décidément tu ne perds pas de temps Potter. J'aurais cru que tu serais parti en rampant retrouver ce cher Olivier. Tu me déçois un peu sur ce coup Potter. Olivier c'était quand même autre chose que cette larve de Crivey. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? »

Il l'épuisait, littéralement. Il était et resterait le même connard qu'il avait toujours été. Il agissait comme si ne s'était passé. Comme si cette fameuse nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si il n'avait pas voulu le forcer à coucher avec un autre le lendemain.

« Tu es bien énervé Potter. Serait-ce parce que je t'ai coupé pendant ta phase de séduction ? Allons, tu peux trouver bien mieux que ce Crivey. »

« Comme qui par exemple ? Jeff ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois sensé le déstabiliser. C'était peine perdue. L'ancien serpentard continuait de sourire légèrement.

« Ce n'est certes pas le mec le plus intelligent que j'ai rencontré. C'est un surfeur, ça en dit long sur ses capacités mentales, mais il faut lui reconnaitre qu'il est un amant incroyable. Tu aurais vraiment du essayer. »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne me tape pas le premier connard venu contrairement à certains. »

« Non… toi tu tapes les petits chiens chiens qui te vénèrent et seraient prêt à donner tout ce qu'ils ont pour cinq minutes avec toi. Comme Crivey ou Olivier… »

Il soupira, franchement agacé par le tour que prenait cette conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

« Je n'ai même plus le droit de venir discuter bien gentiment avec mon ancienne petite pute préférée ? »

Ses mots lui firent plus mal que n'importe quelle insulte qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Hermione et Blaise avaient torts. Il n'avait été rien de plus qu'une pute pour l'ancien serpentard. Cela n'avait été qu'une façon de plus de le rabaisser. Et il continuait de profiter de cet avantage sur lui.

« Je ne suis plus ta pute. Tu m'as laissé partir. Tu n'as plus le droit de me traiter ainsi et je n'ai plus à supporter ta présence. »

Il termina son café d'un trait et se leva.

« Au revoir Malfoy. »

Il se détourna de lui sans un regard et laissa son ancien amant seul sur la terrasse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque ni qu'il pleure. Il n'avait pas à voir ça. Ce serait lui donner trop de pouvoir sur lui encore une fois. Il ne pouvait rien espérer de lui et il le savait.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Une autre bière Harry ? »

« Rooon ! Pas quand il a Cassiopée dans les bras ! »

« Oh mais ça va il va pas la laisser tomber, il est assis je te signale. Et c'est Cassy »

Harry se contenta de sourire face à la petite dispute qui se déroulait.

« Ca va aller Ron, je crois que j'ai assez bu pour la soirée. »

« Ah tu vois. Au moins un de vous deux qui est raisonnable. Foutus Gryfondors ! »

Il sourit à nouveau tandis qu'une nouvelle dispute éclatée à propos de l'éternel conflit, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Il ne rentra pas dans le débat, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux sa petite filleul qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Pour l'instant elle semblait plutôt bien installée dans les bras de son parrain. Son petit poing s'était refermé sur le doigt de celui-ci. Elle le serrait de temps en temps dans son sommeil, esquissant à l'occasion un petit sourire. Elle était si mignonne. Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ce spectacle.

« Il parait que tu as entrepris des travaux au Square. Tu t'en sors ? »

Il releva le regard vers Pansy. A priori la dispute entre elle et Ron était terminée. Et vu la tête que faisait Ron il n'était pas certain que celui-ci ait gagné.

« Ça va. Ça avance doucement. J'ai terminé de la nettoyer de toutes les bestioles qui s'y trouvaient. Là je m'attaque aux tapisseries et aux différents tableaux. Je veux tout enlever pour pouvoir lessiver les murs et les repeindre ensuite. »

« Et Kreattur te laisse faire ? »

Il jeta un regard amusé à Ron et rit légèrement.

« Pas vraiment mais je ne le lui laisse pas le choix. Ca ne lui plait pas beaucoup mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et puis je lui ai promis qu'il pouvait récupérer la chambre de Regulus et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors ça compense un petit peu. »

« Il fait toujours une fixation sur lui ? »

Il se mit à rire avec Ron.

« Oh oui… Il ne cesse de me vanter ses mérites toute la journée et de me comparer à lui. C'est du… Maître Regulus était un grand homme. Il a toujours été bon avec Kreattur. Un peu comme le Maître Harry l'est avec Kreattur. Maître Regulus adorait la soupe de potiron de Kreattur, tout comme le Maître Harry. Maître Regulus… »

« … adorait sucer des queues, tout comme le Maître Harry. »

« Ron ! »

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai ta fille dans les bras sinon tu t'en serais pris une mon pote. »

A la place il se contenta de jeter un coussin sur le rouquin qui se tordait de rire sur son fauteuil sous le regard courroucé de sa femme et de son meilleur ami.

« Au lieu de dire tes bêtises, tu ferais mieux d'aller coucher ta fille. »

Il tendit le bébé endormi à Pansy tandis qu'elle venait la prendre de ses bras. Elle la tendit ensuite à Ron qui se mit à babiller comme un bienheureux devant l'enfant endormie. Il les regarda partir tous les deux avec un sourire attendri. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son meilleur ami aussi heureux. Mais quand il le voyait maintenant avec Pansy et Cassy, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

Il attendit qu'ils partent pour se retourner vers l'ancienne serpentard.

« Je t'écoute Pansy. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Je me doute que tu n'as pas fait partir Ron sans raison. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, lui confirmant qu'il avait vu juste.

« Tu commences à bien me connaitre Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il suffit de penser que tu as toujours une idée derrière la. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique à nouveau mais ne dit rien. C'était toujours comme ça avec les serpentards. Ils étaient beaucoup trop rusés pour le bien des pauvres petits gryffondors qu'ils étaient. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Ron se faisait balader par le bout du nez par sa femme.

« Je voulais te parler. Mais pas devant Ron. Il a autant de tact et de compassion qu'une fourchette. »

Ce fut à son tour de se mettre à sourire en entendant sa remarque.

« Hermione disait qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. »

Pansy sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle trancha.

« Non une fourchette c'est mieux. La petite cuillère a encore trop d'empathie pour Ron. Mais bref ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. »

Il retrouva son sérieux, attendant la suite de ce que Pansy lui réservait. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Draco… »

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Blaise ? »

« Bien sûr Blaise. Tu n'imagines quand même que Draco serait venu me parler de ça. »

Dans le fond oui il l'aurait voulu. Que Malfoy se confie ainsi à quelqu'un ça lui aurait montré que cette histoire l'avait touché un minimum à lui aussi. Mais non… Il était certainement déjà passé à autre chose, leur trouvant un remplaçant à lui et à Jeff.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, préférant éviter le sujet.

« Je vais… Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'attendre à autre chose de sa part. Je suis même plutôt content de pouvoir retrouver ma vie et de ne plus être enfermé dans ce manoir. »

« Mais clair que tu es bien mieux avec nous mon pote. Une chance que Malfoy ait fini par te libérer avant la fin du délai. »

Ron revint sur ses mots et s'installa aux côtés de sa femme dans le canapé. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement découragée par l'attitude de son mari. Elle n'avait pas tort quand elle le comparait à une fourchette, cuillère était en effet trop sympa pour lui.

« Ron… »

« Quoi ? Je suis content de savoir que mon meilleur ami n'est plus prisonnier de cet horrible manoir. Il aurait fini par devenir fou s'il était resté là-bas avec pour seule compagnie la fouine. »

« Je te signale que c'est de mon meilleur ami que tu parles là ! »

« Oui ben ton meilleur ami il avait séquestré le mien chez lui et l'avait forcé à faire des trucs avec lui donc tu m'excuseras il a un grain ton meilleur ami. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il le forçait ?! »

« Et le serment qu'il lui a fait passer ? C'était peut-être pas le forcer là ? »

« Mais quel serment ? Il n'y a jamais eu de putain de serment ! »

Il se redressa surpris tandis que Ron cessait de se disputer avec sa femme tout aussi surpris qu'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux partir par il n'y a jamais eu de serment Pansy ? »

La brune se calma un peu et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Merde il va me tuer s'il sait que je t'ai dit ça… »

« Pansy… je t'en prie tu dois tout me raconter. »

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait comme la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Bien… pour que tu comprennes il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Mais je persiste à dire que ce n'était pas à moi de te raconter tout ça mais à Draco. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Jamais Malfoy ne lui raconterait quoi que ce soit. Sa seule chance de connaitre la vérité, c'était elle.

« Accouche Pansy ! »

« Merci mais c'est déjà fait. »

Il la foudroya du regard tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Bien, bien, je vais tout te dire. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

« Draco est fou de toi. »

Elle ignora l'exclamation de surprise qu'il lâcha et continua de parler.

« Cela dure depuis des années. Mais… il est persuadé que ce ne sera jamais réciproque. Alors il couche de tous les côtés, ne se fixant avec personne. Enfin… il faisait ça jusqu'à que vous fassiez ce pari stupide. »

Il l'écouta en silence, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'elle lui racontait était vrai.

« Il est venu me voir le lendemain, complètement paniqué. Il m'a raconté ce que vous aviez fait. Il avait peur de devenir ton esclave, d'être obligé de passer trois mois à te servir, à vous voir toi et Olivier vivre parfaitement heureux ensemble. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Alors… on est allé voir le serveur. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son inspiration avant de continuer.

« Il était complètement paniqué. Il voulait trouver un moyen d'annuler ce sort et qui mieux que le type qui l'avait lancé pouvait l'annuler ? »

C'était logique en effet. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu le même réflexe que l'ancien serpentard. Lui le lendemain, il s'était contenté de rester dans son lit à se morfondre, attendant et redoutant le match qui devait suivre.

« Le type a explosé de rire quand Draco lui a raconté l'histoire. Des mecs bourrés qui lui demandent d'attester de paris à la con il en a vu plein. Il nous a expliqué qu'il savait très bien imité les serments inviolables mais qu'il n'en avait jamais lancé un seul. Pas même à vous deux. »

Il la regarda horrifié. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais été contraint de faire quoi que ce soit avec le blond. S'il n'y avait pas eu le sort autour du manoir il aurait pu fuir depuis longtemps. Il comprenait mieux à présent, toutes ces fois où il avait pu passer outre ses ordres, ces fois où il l'avait repoussé sans qu'il ne se passe rien… Il n'avait jamais été sous la contrainte du sort. Et Malfoy le savait.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tout simplement dit que le pari était nul ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a continué ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Parce que c'est Draco. C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime mais c'est un abruti aussi. Quand le serveur nous a révélé la vérité je lui ai dit de laisser tomber. Il n'avait plus à paniquer, il ne serait pas obligé de venir travailler pour toi si jamais il perdait. Mais c'est là qu'il a eu une autre idée… »

Il commença à paniquer davantage tandis qu'il voyait la brune s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

« Il s'est dit qu'il tenait là une chance de mieux te connaitre. Que si jamais tu venais vivre avec lui vous pourriez enfin parler, essayer de vous connaitre réellement et que peut être… Alors il… il a truqué le match… »

Heureusement qu'il était assis sinon il se serait évanoui sur place. Ce… ce connard… il avait truqué le match. Tout n'avait été que mensonges depuis le début. Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il n'avait jamais été obligé de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Pire, il l'avait même manipulé pour arriver à ses fins.

Pansy s'était certainement rendu compte de l'état dans lequel il était car elle tenta de se rattraper.

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée à la base. Avoir enfin l'occasion de vous parler normalement pendant trois mois, ça ne pouvait que vous faire du bien. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait. Il m'a fait croire que je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'a forcé à coucher avec lui ! »

« Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit quand vous êtes venus nous voir pour la naissance de Cassiopée. Hermione et Blaise nous avaient dit ce qu'il se passait. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il allait trop loin, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il finirait par te faire ressentir la même chose que lui. Qu'à jouer avec toi ainsi tu ne ferais que t'éloigner davantage. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. »

Il comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant. La fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, la façon dont il avait vraiment eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, les nombreuses fois où il lui avait dit que oui… il avait le choix. Il l'avait eu. Mis à part la première fois, il ne l'avait jamais forcé. Et même cette fois-là il ne l'avait pas vraiment forcé. Il n'y avait que pour Olivier qu'il avait obligé mais là encore, cela devenait logique. Il l'avait forcé à rompre parce que…

« Non… »

Il secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit la pensée qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Tu te trompes. Il ne tient pas à moi. Il n'a fait ça que pour me faire souffrir. Comment tu expliques le coup avec l'autre enfoiré ? Tu crois vraiment que s'il avait des sentiments pour moi il aurait fait ça, après qu'on ait… »

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé avant d'ajouter.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il était logique. Je te l'ai dit. Je l'aime mais c'est un abruti. L'autre nuit… il a eu peur. Il est venu me voir ce jour-là. »

« Quoi ? Et comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant que la fouine était venue ? »

« Parce que tu avais pris Cassiopée pour lui faire visiter la boutique avec ton frère. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour l'emmener et tester vos conneries sur elle. »

« Ce n'était pas une connerie. Avoue que si ça avait marché ça aurait été la classe quand même que le contenu de ses couches sentent bon. »

« Tu lui as fait avaler une de vos expériences… »

« Mais on était pratiquement certain que ça allait marcher ! »

« Elle a chié des bulles pendant plusieurs heures ! »

« Oui bon… ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet attendu. »

« Plus jamais Ron tu m'entends. Plus jamais tu fais avaler vos cochonneries à notre fille. »

« Mais oui… mais oui… Allez continues ton histoire. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme tandis qu'elle le regardait de travers. Air qui ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Bref… Il est venu et nous avons discuté un moment. Il se sentait mal. Il me disait qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Peur que tu ne t'en sois aperçu toi aussi et que tu ne le détestes que davantage à cause de ça. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire de parler avec toi, qu'il se trompait peut être, que ses sentiments étaient peut être réciproques. Il ne m'a pas écouté, une fois de plus. Quand il est parti, je savais qu'il allait faire une connerie. Je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Je ne l'ai su qu'après. Si j'avais pu je l'en aurais empêché. »

Il était complètement assommé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à l'histoire que Pansy lui racontait. Et pourtant, elle expliquait tellement de choses.

« Et après ? Tu l'as revu ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, l'air déçue.

« Non… il n'est pas repassé. Il s'est enfermé dans son manoir. Il ne sort que pour aller travailler. Il ne répond pas à mes hiboux et il ne m'ouvre pas quand je passe le voir. »

Il hésita un instant puis il se décida à parler.

« Je l'ai revu moi. L'autre jour au Chemin de Traverse. Je discutais avec Denis et il est venu me parler. »

Pansy se pencha vers lui, l'air visiblement avide de connaitre la suite.

« Et… ? »

« Et rien du tout. Il a continué d'agir comme un parfait connard. Comme toujours. Je sais que tu aimerais qu'on se mette ensemble mais c'est impossible Pansy. Il ne changera pas de comportement et… je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait. Encore moins maintenant que je sais la vérité. »

Elle se recula, toute trace d'excitation ayant disparu de son visage. Elle semblait juste lasse de tout ça.

« Je sais. Mais dis-toi aussi que... si vous vous décidiez à parler ensemble, à arrêter de vous comporter comme des abrutis. Vous pourriez peut être enfin avoir la chose que vous désirez. »

Il ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta de rester dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il les quitta peu de temps après cette discussion. Il les enlaça tout deux et reprit la route du Square Grimmaud, des questions plein la tête.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, tournant et retournant dans son lit. Au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte il se décida à laisser tomber. Il se rendit dans son salon et commença à arracher toutes les tapisseries, passant ses nerfs sur les murs.

Ce procédé fonctionna bien mieux. Il avait pratiquement terminé le salon quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, surpris d'avoir de la visite à huit heures du matin.

Il essuya ses mains sales sur son vieux jean et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard tombant sur la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

Bon… normalement là vous ne devriez plus avoir envie de me tuer. Enfin j'espère… Ca bouge, ça bouge tranquillement. On se rapproche de la fin. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore combien de chapitres il reste. Je m'étais fixé un nombre au départ et puis finalement je vais peut être débordé un peu… Je ne sais pas encore.

En tout cas la suite devrait arriver, normalement, vendredi prochain.

Je vous n'aime tous.

Nighteyes


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée encore une fois de l'heure à laquelle arrive ce chapitre. Là je n'ai pas l'excuse du travail, vu que je n'ai rien foutu de ma journée ( je ferais mieux de partir me cacher au lieu de dire ça moi ). Sans m'étendre sur ma vie parce qu'on s'en fout, j'ai eu des soucis ces derniers temps qui font que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire. D'où que le chapitre arrive tard. D'où que je ne suis pas vraiment contente de moi. D'où que voilà…

Disclaimer : toujours le même blabla, ce n'est pas à moi c'est à JK et puis voilà.

Bonne lecture mes choux !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »_

Il fixait durement l'homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à le trouver là. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il trouvait qu'il avait un sacré culot pour venir le voir.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Il commença à fermer sa porte d'entrée mais il fut arrêté par une main pâle qui s'interposa pour l'en empêcher.

« Normal, ce n'est pas toi qui doit parler mais moi. »

Il le laissa le pousser et entrer chez lui. Avec un soupir de découragement, il se décida à refermer la porte d'entrée et à le suivre dans le salon.

Il le retrouva au milieu de celui-ci entrain de détailler les murs.

« C'est très intéressant comme déco Potter. Très… art nouveau je dirais. »

Il grogna en l'entendant et s'avança vers le bar pour servir deux verres de whisky pur feu.

« Tu es venu pour ça Malfoy ? Me donner des conseils de décoration ? »

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Même s'il me semble évident que tu en as besoin. »

Il grogna à nouveau et lui tendit l'un des verres avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil.

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire Potter ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire. Et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. »

« C'est ce que disent les ivrognes… »

Il le fixa durement, avalant une gorgée de son verre pour se détendre. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était là et il avait déjà envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

« Tu n'es pas non plus venu pour ça ? Je doute fort que tu aies décidé de venir jouer les décorateurs d'intérieur ou les bonnes consciences. »

« J'ai parlé à Pansy. »

Il but un peu plus de son verre, tentant d'ignorer le malaise qu'il sentait monter, ignorant le blond qui se trouvait non loin de lui et qui continuait de marcher tranquillement dans son salon.

« Et alors ? »

« Elle est passée me voir après votre petite discussion. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait tout avoué. Ce que j'avais fait, les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à le faire. »

Il évitait toujours de le regarder, trouvant le contenu de son verre beaucoup plus passionnant que l'autre homme.

« Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu es venu faire ici. »

« Je pense que je te dois des explications… »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé en l'entendant.

« Tu ne me dois rien. Ou si, juste une chose, tu dois te casser de ma vie et me foutre la paix. »

« Je… »

Il se releva furieux, pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il avait arrêté de marcher dans son salon pour se poser finalement à côté du bar. Son verre avait également baissé de niveau, signe qu'il avait besoin tout autant que lui de se donner du courage pour affronter cette conversation.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as manipulé. Tu as bousillé ma vie. Je pense que tu en as assez fait comme ça. »

Il le regarda vider son verre d'un trait puis plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je venais te demander une seconde chance. »

Il eut un nouveau petit rire, n'arrivant pas à croire au culot dont pouvait faire preuve l'ancien serpentard. Une seconde chance, comme s'il en méritait une, comme s'il allait être assez con pour le laisser le piéger à nouveau.

« Pourquoi je ferais une connerie pareille ? »

Il le laissa s'approcher de lui sans réagir. Il maudissait son propre corps, trop faible pour réagir tandis que l'ancien serpentard venait s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se maudit davantage de frissonner d'envie quand il sentit sa main venir caresser doucement sa joue.

« A cause de cette nuit… Parce qu'après ça je ne peux pas croire que tu ne ressentes rien… »

Et il avait raison. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal. C'était le lendemain matin qu'il aurait dû lui parler ainsi. Il aurait dû rester avec lui dans son lit. S'il lui avait tenu le même discours à ce moment-là il aurait certainement accepté. Il aurait oublié le pari, oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant des semaines.

Mais le lendemain il n'avait pas été là. Le lendemain il avait…

Il repoussa sa main et se recula.

« Sors de chez moi Malfoy… Tu as perdu ton droit à une seconde chance quand tu as ramené ce connard chez toi. »

Il repartit s'asseoir, tournant le dos au blond. Il l'entendit poser son verre puis se diriger vers la sortie. Il le sentit s'arrêter un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

« Je suis désolé… »

Il continua de lui tourner le dos, sa main serrant son verre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Va-t'en… »

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui. Une larme silencieuse se mit à rouler sur sa joue. C'était terminé. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pleurait pour ce connard.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Tu es un abruti. »

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel devant le ton sans appel de la brune.

« Pansy… »

« N'est-ce pas que c'est un abruti Tonton Harry ? »

Penchée au-dessus de la poussette, elle semblait complètement ignorer le brun.

« Pansy ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de bêtifier devant sa gamine sur le fait que « Tonton Harry est vraiment un abruti n'est-ce pas ma princesse »… Vraiment adorable cette Pansy.

« Qui est un abruti ? »

Il poussa un soupir fataliste en voyant sa future ex meilleure amie arriver vers lui.

«Quelle question, Potter voyons. »

« Ah oui tout à fait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard entendu puis se saluèrent ignorant totalement le brun. Et dire qu'elles se prétendaient être ses amies et l'une d'elles était même sensé être sa meilleure amie. Et c'était ça qu'on appelait la solidarité féminine.

« Merci les filles vous êtes vraiment trop sympa. »

Il se retourna vers le petit garçon qui était accroché à sa main.

« Teddy… dis-moi que toi au moins tu ne trouves pas que je suis un abruti…»

Il avait passé une matinée détestable. Après le départ de Malfoy il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans le salon, ressassant encore et encore la discussion qu'ils avaient eu.

Il avait laissé tomber vers midi, se rappelant qu'il avait promis à Andromeda de garder Teddy cet après-midi. Avec toute cette histoire il n'avait pas vu son filleul depuis longtemps. Il avait demandé à la sorcière de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir un peu de temps de libre. Il avait alors contacté Pansy et Hermione pour s'organiser une sortie à plusieurs dans le parc.

C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouvait dans la situation actuelle, à supplier un gamin de cinq ans de le soutenir face à la perfidie des deux jeunes femmes.

Le dit gamin sembla réfléchir un instant puis lâcha :

« Si Tata Mione dit que tu es un abruti c'est que tu l'es. Tonton Ron dit qu'il faut toujours écouter Tata Mione qu'elle a toujours raison. »

Il leva les yeux et les bras au ciel de façon pseudo dramatique en soupirant.

« Tout le monde est contre moi ! »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire tandis que le petit garçon le regardait en s'agitant sur ses petites jambes.

« Dis… Ry'… je peux aller jouer avec Victoire… s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit. »

Il poussa un nouveau soupir fataliste. Il n'était décidément pas soutenu aujourd'hui.

« Vas y… petit ingrat. »

Il se moqua bien du traumatisme de son parrain et alla en courant chercher la main de la fillette blonde de trois ans et l'entraina avec lui pour jouer.

Il avait déjà cinq ans… c'était fou comme le temps pouvait passer vite. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en regardant l'enfant courir, tenant Victoire pour la main, ses cheveux aujourd'hui bleus volant dans le vent. Au premier abord tout le monde se disait qu'il était le portrait craché de Tonks. Son don de métamorphage, sa façon de toujours choisir des couleurs de cheveux improbables, sa bonne humeur… c'était tout Tonks. Mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien, retrouvaient Remus dans le caractère calme, posé et amicale de l'enfant. Il se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il était triste que ses parents ne l'aient pas connu davantage. Ils auraient été si fiers de leur petit garçon.

« Il faut que vous m'expliquiez quelque chose tous les deux… »

Il regarda Pansy un instant sans comprendre tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même.

« Bon toi Harry à la limite je comprends comment tu as pu te faire piéger. Teddy est ton filleul c'est normal. J'espère que tu te rappelleras que Cassiopée est ta filleule aussi…. »

Il tenta d'ignorer volontairement les battements de cils que faisait la jeune femme dans sa direction. Il pouvait être certain d'une chose, elle saurait lui rappeler qu'il était le parrain de la petite. De préférence quand elle aurait besoin de la faire garder.

« Mais toi Hermione… comment tu t'es retrouvé à garder Victoire ? »

La brune haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Molly devait la garder à la base et elle est passée me demander si je pouvais la remplacer. Elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Que je n'ai pas épousé Ron ne change rien à ses yeux apparemment… »

« Je compatis, c'est la même chose pour moi. Que j'ai quitté Ginny ne change rien… »

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu tous les deux. Moi, j'ai épousé un Waesley ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'ancienne serpentard les regardait en les foudroyant du regard.

« Eh non mais attend ! Andromeda m'a dit qu'elle allait certainement profitée de son après-midi pour aller voir une amie… Combien tu paries que c'est Molly ? »

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux un instant puis arrivèrent à la même conclusion : Molly et Andromeda les avait bien eu. Finalement la brune décida de laisser tomber.

« Bon ce n'est pas grave… ça nous permet de nous voir. Et puis Teddy a l'air réellement content de jouer avec Victoire. »

Le petit garçon entrainait la petite fille partout derrière lui, l'invitant à venir jouer dans le sable alors que celle-ci le regardait d'un air dégoutée, ne voulant manifestement pas salir sa robe. Elle, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de savoir de qui elle tenait…

« Parlons de choses sérieuses… Pansy… même si je suis d'accord avec toi, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu penses que mon meilleur ami ici présent est un abruti ? »

« Il a envoyé chier Draco quand celui-ci est venu la queue entre les jambes le supplier de le reprendre. »

Il ne le vit pas venir, si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à esquiver le coup que lui porta sa meilleure amie.

« Aieuuuh Mione. Arrête de me frapper. Ca ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça d'abord. »

« Ca c'est passé comment alors… ?»

Il soupira, regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui le fixaient, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Il est venu chez moi ce matin c'est vrai. Et je lui ai dit de dégager j'avoue. »

« Ahhh t'es bien un abruti. »

Il esquiva un nouveau coup de sa meilleure amie.

« Arrête putain Mione ! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. »

« Alors vas-y explique nous. Pourquoi tu laisses partir le mec dont tu es fou ? Non parce que là avec Pansy on arrive plus à te comprendre. »

La dite Pansy se contenta d'hocher la tête, approuvant fortement ce que disait sa traitresse d'ex meilleure amie.

« Peut-être parce qu'il m'a menti ? Qu'il s'est servi de moi ? Qu'il a foutu en l'air mon couple pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Ce matin il est simplement venu avec son air de petit connard prétentieux me demander une seconde chance. Sans même une explication sur ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme un connard à part le fait que ce serait soit disant la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée de m'aborder. »

Elles se regardèrent puis soupirèrent de concert.

« Okay… ton meilleur ami est un abruti Hermione mais le mien n'est pas mieux… »

Elle s'arrêta, prenant sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« C'est un abruti. Il a agi comme un connard avec toi ça on le sait. Mais… il voulait vraiment une seconde chance. Il voulait tenter de repartir du bon pied avec toi, tenter pour une fois de faire les choses bien. »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Et tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? On parle de Malfoy là. Il a eu plusieurs semaines pour arrêter de se comporter comme un connard. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il ne m'a pas parlé. Il m'a juste forcé à coucher avec lui ! »

« Tu ne pourrais pas, juste pour une fois, prendre ton égo de survivant et te le foutre au cul quelques minutes ? D'accord il t'a plus ou moins forcé à coucher avec lui mais excuse-moi tu n'étais pas franchement trop contre. Donc techniquement je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il t'a forcé. Et quant à parler… ma parole, t'es aussi empoté que lui dans ce domaine-là alors t'es mal placé pour faire des commentaires. »

Elle reposa le bébé enfin apaisée dans son berceau. Hermione semblait réfléchir également, approuvant doucement de la tête.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Si Olivier n'avait pas fait le premier pas vous ne seriez jamais en couple. Oh vous auriez couché ensemble ça c'est sûr mais de là à vous mettre ensemble… »

« Bah justement parlons-en d'Olivier. J'étais bien avec lui. On ne demandait rien à personne, on faisait notre vie et Malfoy est arrivé et a tout foutu en l'air. »

« Oh pitié Harry arrête de te voiler la face et de te moquer de nous. J'aime beaucoup Olivier, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu ne l'aimais pas autant qu'il t'aimait, même lui le savait. Soit honnête un petit peu. Si tu l'aimais tant que ça tu ne l'aurais pas trompé aussi facilement avec Malfoy. »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter pour sa défense. Une part de lui savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il l'admettait enfin maintenant. Ça avait toujours été Malfoy. Malfoy qui agissait comme un connard avec lui. Il allait continuer à se faire du mal s'il s'obstinait à vouloir tenter quelque chose avec lui. Mieux valait tout laisser tomber dès à présent et tenter de l'oublier.

« Et vous proposez quoi alors ? Que j'oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que je fonce le voir en lui disant que je le pardonne pour toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a fait ? Et qu'on vive heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

Non mais il fallait qu'elles arrêtent. Ce n'était absolument pas possible et elles le savaient très bien. Hermione le regarda découragée d'ailleurs, soupirant un peu, l'air fatiguée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui se décida à reprendre la parole.

« On sait très bien que ce qu'il a fait était mal. Il le reconnait lui-même et crois-moi venant de sa part c'est déjà un miracle. On ne te demande pas d'oublier. Mais seulement… essaie de lui donner une seconde chance, de vous donner une vraie chance. S'il continue tu pourras le larguer et le faire souffrir, je te donne ma bénédiction. Mais imagine un instant que ça marche… »

Il ne dit rien. Pendant un instant son cerveau se mit à imaginer cette possibilité. Si ça marchait… s'il pouvait enfin avoir une relation normale avec le blond. Rentrer tous les soirs pour le trouver chez lui. Lui faire l'amour encore et encore tous les soirs. Puis se réveiller le matin et tomber sur les prunelles grises le regardant avec amour…

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Cela ne servait à rien. Il avait réellement besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Faire le tri entre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il s'était passé… et ce n'était pas évident.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un léger sourire. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, laissant de côté le sujet Malfoy. Il profita de rattraper le temps perdu avec son petit filleul et ses amies. Ils lui avaient manqué. Ces petits moments de complicité et de rire étaient tellement bon.

Il rentra chez lui exténué le soir même. Il ne cessait de penser au blond et à ce que les filles lui avaient dit. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une décision mais avant il y avait encore une personne qu'il devait aller voir…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il se passa encore plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger à nouveau de chez lui. Cette visite il l'appréhendait énormément. Il savait pourtant que c'était nécessaire. Il y avait trop de choses qui étaient restées en suspens sans avoir été dites. Il fallait qu'il règle tout ça, même si en cet instant le courage lui manquait énormément.

Il avait profité de ce temps passé pour continuer les travaux dans sa maison. Les tapisseries avaient été enlevées aux quatre coins de la maison. Les murs avaient été lessivés de même que les sols. Il avait désormais l'impression d'être dans une maison saine, une vraie page blanche sur laquelle il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider comment décorer sa maison et à se mettre au travail.

Il n'y avait qu'à la chambre de Regulus qu'il n'avait pas touché. Elle était devenue celle de Kreattur qui en avait fait une sorte de musée à la gloire de son défunt maître. Au moins il ne dormait plus derrière la chaudière. Il avait même accepté le fait qu'il ait complètement nettoyé le reste de la maison. Alors si cette petite concession pouvait lui faire du bien il n'avait rien contre.

La moitié de la matinée était déjà passée quand il trouva enfin le courage de sortir. Il transplanna assez loin de sa destination. Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. C'était avec un serrement au cœur qu'il laissa ses pas le guidait machinalement sur le chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était venu ici si souvent et maintenant…

Il arriva finalement devant la porte, le cœur battant. Il ne se rappelait que trop douloureusement ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas rester avec le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Il leva finalement la main et frappa un bref coup à la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre avec appréhension.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla durer des heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Olivier. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son regard se pose durement sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ca ne commençait pas de la meilleure des manières. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le renvoie mais le voir le faisait quand même souffrir. Il retint d'une main la porte qu'il était en train de fermer sur lui.

« S'il te plait… Il faut que je te parle… »

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois. »

Il força un peu plus tandis qu'Olivier essayait à nouveau de fermer la porte sur lui.

« S'il te plait… Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on discute. Je ne veux pas que tout se termine comme ça entre nous… »

Il le vit hésiter un instant tandis que son regard semblait s'adoucir. Finalement il recula, vaincu.

« Tu as dix minutes… »

Il souffla de soulagement et entra derrière lui dans l'appartement. C'était ce qu'il avait craint le plus, qu'Olivier refuse de lui parler. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés, avec Malfoy entre eux. Il voulait une chance de discuter avec son ex. Il avait parfaitement conscience que tout était terminé entre eux. Mais il ne voulait pas le quitter ainsi. Pas avec autant de non-dit et de rancune.

Il le suivit dans le salon et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face du brun. Il attendit un moment ne sachant pas bien quoi lui dire, ni par où commencer. Le petit discours qu'il avait répété en venant chez lui s'était soudainement volatilisé.

« Je t'écoute… »

Il inspira profondément et se jeta finalement à l'eau.

« Je suis désolé… de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et… Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

« Je te le confirme je ne méritais pas ça. »

Il se sentit rapetisser sous le regard dur que lui lança Olivier.

« Merde Harry. Tu m'avais promis que ces trois mois ne changeraient rien. Tu m'avais dit qu'après tu reviendrais, qu'on reprendrait notre vie… Et tu as fait quoi ? Tu m'as trompé avec cet enfoiré. Tu es même venu avec lui pour me quitter ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais rajouter pour expliquer tout ça ! »

Il commençait à s'énerver et il le comprenait. Il méritait pleinement sa colère et même davantage encore.

« Je ne voulais pas venir rompre avec toi… Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix après que tu nous ai vus… »

« Et tu allais faire quoi ? Tu allais revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Il vit Olivier écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'il comprenait la vérité.

« Oh Merlin Harry c'est ce que tu comptais faire ? Tu voulais vraiment revenir vers moi après m'avoir trompé pendant des mois ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te tromper je te l'assure. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi plutôt que de partir avec lui mais… »

Il s'enfonçait tout seul. Il n'avait pas voulu que la discussion prenne cette tournure. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui avouer que pendant un moment il avait envisagé cette option comme tout à fait possible. Il avait voulu pendant un moment retourner avec lui et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy. Mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que cette option n'était pas possible. Ca n'était pas honnête vis-à-vis d'Olivier.

« Arrête de me mentir ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. »

« Olivier ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je t'assure. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui quand je suis parti. Je voulais vraiment rester avec toi mais… il m'a manipulé et… nous avons… »

Il baissa le regard, préférant éviter les yeux remplis de larmes d'Olivier.

« Je l'avoue pendant un moment j'ai cru pouvoir revenir avec toi. Je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé et uniquement te retrouver mais… quand tu nous as vus… j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas possible. J'avais tout gâché et… tu ne méritais pas ça… »

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues tandis qu'il les voyait faire de même sur le visage d'Olivier. Quel gâchis. Les filles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient il n'en restait pas moins que cette histoire n'était qu'un immense gâchis pour le moment. Il avait été si bien avec Olivier et maintenant, il ne faisait que le faire souffrir davantage.

« Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher toi et moi tu le sais bien… Je le savais avant et je le savais quand tu es parti là-bas. Je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Olivier.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes ? »

Il se figea et bredouilla un instant avant de lui avouer :

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis toujours je crois… »

Il baissa les yeux, essayant d'éviter celui d'Olivier. Avouer ça aux filles ou à lui-même était déjà suffisamment dur mais le dire à l'homme avec lequel il vivait il y avait peu de temps encore c'était une autre chose.

« Je crois que je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su. Une partie de moi du moins le savait. Je savais que toi et moi ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Mais je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours Harry. Alors j'ai été égoïste. J'ai profité de chaque minute passée avec toi en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre tout se terminerait. »

« Je t'aime aussi Olivier… »

Il vit les épaules d'Olivier retomber tandis qu'il poussait un soupir las.

« Je le sais… mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois vivre… c'est avec lui… »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Tout est si compliqué entre nous et… »

Il se tut, obéissant à Olivier qui venait de lever la main.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce que j'admets que ce qui s'est passé entre vous était inévitable que ça veut dire que je vais te donner des conseils. Je hais toujours ce petit enfoiré et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Mais si cet enfoiré peut te rendre heureux alors fonce. »

Il se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre tout en fixant Olivier. Il hésita un instant puis se décida à parler.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je… je ne veux pas que tu cesses de faire partie de ma vie. Je tiens trop à toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part après ce qui s'est passé mais… »

« Ne me demande pas ça maintenant. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Il hocha la tête, n'insistant pas. Il le comprenait. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils arrivent à simplement redevenir amis. Mais déjà il lui laissait une chance. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré de cette entrevue.

Il se leva finalement et repartit de l'appartement, Olivier le suivant pour le raccompagner. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il se retourna vers lui.

« Je te remercie… de m'avoir écouté et… de me donner une chance. J'ai merdé et tu avais toutes les raisons de me haïr et de m'envoyer chier. Alors… merci. »

Il sourit en réponse au léger sourire que lui faisait Olivier.

« Tu sais bien que je tiens trop à toi pour t'en vouloir très longtemps… »

Il ferma alors les yeux tandis que les lèvres d'Olivier venaient doucement effleurer les siennes. C'était un léger baiser, un baiser d'adieu. Il lui sourit à nouveau tandis qu'Olivier se reculait.

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il sortit de l'appartement. Il avait mis les choses à plat avec Olivier. Il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'ils arrivent à se fréquenter à nouveau normalement mais c'était en bonne voie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à voir désormais…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à tourner en rond chez lui. Parler à Olivier lui avait fait du bien. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait. Mais entre le savoir et le faire il y avait un monde.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, ainsi que sa bouteille de vin, quand il se décida à écrire un mot rapide sur un morceau de parchemin et à l'envoyer.

_Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on parle. Viens me voir quand tu auras un moment._

_Harry._

Rien que d'écrire ces quelques mots cela lui avait pris des heures. Il avait hésité pendant un moment sur ce qu'il allait écrire, la façon dont il allait commencer sa lettre, la finir. Tellement de possibilités et toutes lui semblaient mauvaises. Il avait finalement griffonné cela à la hâte et l'avait envoyé. Tandis que le hibou s'éloignait il se demandait une nouvelle fois si ce qu'il avait marqué conviendrait. Il était peut-être trop froid dans sa lettre, trop expéditif. Et puis cette façon de signer _« Harry »._ Merde ils ne s'appelaient pas par leur prénom et voilà qu'il signait comme ça. C'était vraiment ridicule. Et quelle idée de merde d'avoir écrit qu'il pouvait venir le voir quand il aurait un moment. Il passait pour un pauvre asociale qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre que sa seigneurie daigne venir le voir. Et puis il était bloqué chez lui maintenant. Il ne savait pas quand il allait venir. Ni même s'il allait venir d'ailleurs. Vu comment il l'avait renvoyé de chez lui la dernière fois il était plus que certain qu'il ne reviendrait peut être pas. Il s'était simplement ridiculisé avec sa lettre. Il allait se marrer en la lisant puis la jeter dans un coin et peut être aller se taper un autre connard de passage.

Il termina son verre de vin et décida d'aller se coucher. Cette lettre n'avait servie à rien de toute façon. Il n'allait pas venir. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page dès que possible. Les filles ne disaient que des conneries. Elles ne les connaissaient pas. Elles n'étaient pas là. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé et…

Il se figea dans son salon, des coups venaient de retentir à la porte. Il alla l'ouvrir et resta un instant figé devant celle-ci.

Malfoy était là. Il se tenait devant la porte, ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche devenue transparente tellement elle était chargée d'eau. Elle se collait à son torse de façon indécente faisant ressortir son torse magnifique.

« Tu es là… »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était venu. Il n'avait pas attendu le lendemain ou même plusieurs jours. Il était venu dès qu'il avait reçu sa lettre…

Sa bouche se plissa légèrement à sa remarque.

« Tu m'as demandé de passer alors je suis venu. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser entrer avant que je n'attrape une pneumonie. »

Il sortit de ses pensées et se recula précipitamment pour le laisser entrer. Il le suivit tandis qu'il prenait le chemin du salon et s'arrêtait devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Combien de temps était-il resté dehors pour être dans cet état-là ? Avait-il hésité un moment avant d'entrer ? Ou était-il déjà dehors à se tremper quand il avait reçu sa lettre ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se jeter sur lui pour lui retirer cette chemise et le réchauffer avec son propre corps. Mais il se retint. Il avait pris une décision et il devait s'y tenir.

Il se contenta d'attraper la couverture qui trainait sur son canapé et s'approcha du blond pour l'en draper. Celui-ci le regarda surpris un instant avant de murmurer un léger :

« Merci… »

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Tous ses beaux discours s'étaient envolés maintenant qu'il était là devant lui. Il sentait sa résolution flancher de plus en plus. Il se contentait de le regarder, détaillant son corps dans les moindres détails. Il lui avait manqué. Quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et déjà il était en manque de lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant que le blond ne se décide à quitter la cheminée et à venir s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Sa chemise avait commencé sécher, lui retirant par la même occasion la vue de son torse sublime. Dommage… mais ce serait plus facile ainsi de lui parler.

« Alors… tu voulais me parler ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à me dire. »

Il le fixait durement. Il semblait attendre qu'il se mette à parler. Ce devait être sa petite vengeance personnelle après la façon dont il l'avait mis à la porte. Il n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche. C'était normal. Il ne s'était pas attendu à moins de sa part. Le contraire l'aurait même étonné.

« Oui je… j'ai réfléchi… à ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois… »

Il le vit relever un sourcil, légèrement intrigué.

« Ah bon ? Il t'a fallu tant de jours pour réfléchir ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as parlé à Pansy et elle t'a traité d'abruti. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et lança sans réfléchir :

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Le blond le regarda avec un léger sourire amusé.

« C'est ma meilleure amie je te signale. Elle me traite régulièrement d'abruti et davantage ces derniers temps. La connaissant… elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire pareil avec toi. »

« Tu as raison… Elles s'y sont même mises à deux avec Hermione pour me traiter d'abruti. Elles ont même réussi à retourner Teddy contre moi. »

« Là je dois avouer qu'elles ont fait fort. Je te plaindrais presque. »

Il sourit au blond tandis que celui-ci faisait de même. C'était étrange mais agréable que d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui, d'être responsable de ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Et alors… à quoi as-tu réfléchi ? »

Il se mordit la langue mal à l'aise. C'était le moment ou jamais de se jeter à l'eau, le moment de prouver qu'il était un courageux gryffondor et qu'il pouvait prendre des risques.

« J'accepte… »

Voyant que le blond ne semblait pas comprendre il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je te donne une seconde chance… »

Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux. Malfoy resta un instant à le fixer, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Passé la surprise il se leva et se précipita sur lui. Il l'arrêta tandis que ses mains se tendaient vers son visage pour le caresser puis certainement l'embrasser. Il vit le blond froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait arrêté son geste.

« Tu me donnes une seconde chance. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te montrer à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant… ? »

Il repoussa un peu plus ses mains et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Je te donne une seconde chance de tout reprendre depuis le début. Ne crois pas que ce sera si simple de me refaire tomber dans ton lit. Je tiens à toi mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as menti et trahi pendant toutes ses semaines. »

Il vit l'expression de l'ancien serpentard se faire plus dur tandis qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il le savait. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à supporter que quelqu'un lui résiste.

« Tu attends quoi de moi alors Potter ? »

Il se retint de soupirer en entendant le ton froid qu'il avait employé ainsi que l'usage du nom de famille.

« Je te donne trois rendez-vous. Tu as le temps de ces trois rendez-vous pour me prouver que tu mérites qu'on tente le coup. »

Le blond se mit alors à sourire en le regardant.

« Crois moi… tu vas craquer bien avant la fin des trois rendez-vous. »

Il lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'ils se levaient.

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

Il le raccompagna dans l'entrée. Il s'arrêta quand il le sentit s'arrêter devant sa porte d'entrée. Il se figea tandis qu'il se retournait vers lui pour caresser doucement sa joue.

« Tu seras à moi… Et j'ai déjà hâte que ce moment arrive… »

Il retint son sourire amusé et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

« Bonne nuit Harry… »

Il le regarda partir dans la nuit sans rien ajouter. Il resta un moment à fixer la rue, bien après que sa silhouette ait disparu au détour des autres maisons.

Une part de lui avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie en acceptant de laisser une chance à l'ancien serpentard. Mais tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la joue qu'il venait de caresser, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont il avait murmuré son prénom en partant.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Si vous voulez me frapper parce que je dis des bêtises c'est le bouton en dessous mais évitez de le faire. Si vous voulez me frapper parce que vous en avez marre que je vous torture à ne pas les mette ensemble c'est encore le bouton en dessous mais vraiment j'insiste ne le faites pas. Si vous voulez juste me dire que vous m'adorez appuyez sur le bouton en dessous et n'hésitez pas une seconde !

A la semaine prochaine. Bisous mes choux.

Nighteyes


	10. Chapter 10

Hello mes poulets frits ( oui frits désolée parce qu'avec cette chaleur je pense qu'on est tous dans cet état ).

Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Ah mais c'est trop bien ça. Moi ben j'ai chauuuuuud mais je pense pas être la seule. Je rêve de piscine… de plage… de pouvoir sauter toute entière dans beaucoup de flotte… et je crois que ça se ressent légèrement quand on voit le début du chapitre. Mais bon bref j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon bla bla et je vous laisse avec ce que vous attendez toutes.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses petits amis ne sont pas à moi. Je ne retire aucune rétribution de ce que j'écris si ce n'est vos jolies petites reviews que j'aime *-*

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Et celle-là ? »

Il jeta la chemise rouge avec toutes les autres sur son lit tandis que sa meilleure amie lui faisait non de la tête. C'était au moins la dixième chemise qu'elle refusait et il commençait à désespérer. Il se désespérait.

Trois jours s'étaient déroulés avant qu'il ne reçoive des nouvelles de Malfoy. Trois jours pendant lesquels il avait angoissé, persuadé qu'il lui avait posé des conditions qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter. Il était certain qu'après l'avoir repoussé, le blond était rentré chez lui, se disant que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'il se donne du mal à le séduire parce qu'après tout il pouvait avoir tout un tas de types comme Jeff si facilement. Mais au bout de trois jours il avait finalement reçu un hibou du blond lui demandant s'il était libre le lendemain soir. Il avait hésité un moment sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, revenant le frapper. Il ne voulait pas lui simplifier la tâche, oh non. S'il croyait qu'il serait facile à séduire, il se trompait lourdement. Il avait été tenté de prétendre qu'il était pris mais il s'était finalement ravisé. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour leur première soirée ensemble.

Il avait donc accepté qu'il passe le prendre chez lui. Il devait passer dans moins d'une demi-heure et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il hésitait devant son armoire et une heure qu'Hermione était passée le voir et s'était retrouvée enrôlée comme coach pour sa soirée. Et une heure qu'elle refusait systématiquement toutes les chemises qu'il lui proposait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais contre celle-là ? »

« Le rouge ce n'est pas ta couleur c'est tout. »

C'était nouveau ça. Ca faisait des années qu'il portait des vêtements rouges, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui avait jamais sorti de conneries de ce genre.

Il la regarda intrigué tandis qu'elle se levait de son lit et allait fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de son bonheur. Elle poussa finalement un petit cri de victoire et ressorti du placard en tenant fièrement devant elle un tee shirt vert.

Il la fixa un instant dubitatif tandis qu'elle arborait un immense sourire.

« C'est un tee shirt… et il est vert… »

Elle poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas vrai je n'avais pas remarqué. Il est vert oui mais que tu le veuilles ou non cette couleur met tes yeux en valeur et tu veux être un minimum sexy non ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voulait être un minimum présentable pour ce rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller habiller comme un sac non plus. Même si l'idée qu'il ait un rendez-vous avec Malfoy le faisait carrément flipper.

« Oui mais… c'est un tee shirt. Ça ne va pas faire un peu négligé s'il décide de m'emmener dans un endroit classe ? Je veux bien être sexy mais pas trop non plus et pas dans quelque chose de si… serpentard. »

Elle se retourna en soupirant et rangea le tee shirt dans son placard. Elle hésita encore un moment et sortit finalement une chemise blanche, neutre.

« Mets ça alors… Si tu enfiles ce jean avec tu auras un style classe mais décontracté tout en étant incroyablement sexy. Et ça croit-moi ça lui fera les pieds au Malfoy surtout si tu te refuses à lui. »

Elle lui fit alors un petit sourire purement machiavélique qu'il lui rendit.

« Tu es horrible Hermione... »

Il attrapa les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait et les enfila rapidement. Il se regarda ensuite un instant dans la glace, tentant vainement d'ordonner ses cheveux puis il laissa tomber le combat. C'était perdu d'avance de toute façon.

« Alors… qu'a prévu pour toi le Grand Draco Malfoy pour votre premier rendez-vous ensemble ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle en soupirant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne m'a rien dit mis à part qu'il passait me prendre ce soir et que je n'avais pas intérêt à être en retard. »

« C'est tellement lui ça, ce genre de remarque. »

Il fit un léger sourire en réponse à celui plus franc de son ami. Il était sur le point de parler mais s'interrompit quand il entendit la sonnette retentir dans l'entrée. Son cœur accéléra à ce bruit. Il était là ça y est.

« Il est là. Je dois filer. Ferme derrière toi en partant Mione. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et fila dans les escaliers, emportant au passage une veste. Il ralentit en arrivant à la porte d'entrée, le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il ouvrit finalement sur le blond qui l'attendait.

Il ne regretta pas finalement d'avoir opté pour la chemise. Il se sentait même limite ridicule en voyant la classe folle qui se dégageait de l'homme en face de lui. Il portait un costume gris anthracite qui s'accordait à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux. Le costume de marque semblait taillé sur mesure pour lui tellement il mettait en valeur son corps. Avec il portait une simple chemise blanche, ouverte juste ce qu'il fallait sur son torse imberbe pour frôler la limite de la décence. Il en était tellement beau qu'il était à deux doigts d'envoyer ses bonnes résolutions aux oubliettes et de se jeter sur lui là maintenant.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées et hocha distraitement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque comme ça bêtement. Il devait se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne devait pas se jeter sur lui en le suppliant de le prendre immédiatement. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance mais il était hors de question qu'il lui simplifie la tâche.

Il sortit de chez lui et tira la porte derrière lui. Il suivit le blond qui s'éloignait dans la rue, attendant de savoir où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ruelle non loin du square, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là que Malfoy sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche estampillé du symbole du ministère de la magie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Merde mais c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait fait venir pour un rendez-vous. Alors que foutait un foutu parchemin du ministère entre eux. ?

« C'est un portoloin. Pose ta main dessus qu'on puisse y aller. »

Il recula, hésitant à obéir. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et à juste titre. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le portoloin allait les conduire ni de comment il pourrait faire pour s'échapper et rentrer chez lui si la situation dégénérait. Percevant son hésitation, il le vit se mettre à froncer les sourcils, l'air franchement agacé.

« Tu m'as promis une seconde chance. Tu m'as accordé des rendez-vous. Tu ne vas quand même pas reculer maintenant ? »

Il releva la tête, le fixant dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort. Il lui avait promis une seconde chance. Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. Sans le quitter des yeux il posa sa main sur le parchemin tandis qu'il le sentait faire de même. Il ressentit alors l'habituelle sensation de tiraillement au niveau du nombril. Un instant plus tard il atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses au milieu d'une rue qui n'avait plus rien à avoir avec la ruelle de Londres qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il se redressa, laissant courir son regard sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient toujours en soirée. Ils n'avaient pas donc dû aller bien loin. Mais c'était là le seul point semblable entre Londres et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite rue mais elle n'avait rien de comparable avec les rues de Londres. Tout était blanc, des pavés sur le sol qu'il foulait aux murs des maisons qui l'entouraient. La blancheur ambiante était cassée par endroit par des portes et des fenêtres d'un bleu profond. Où qu'il regarda, son regard se portait sur un véritable dédale de maisons et de rues blanches aux portes bleues. Il continua son inspection et tomba plus loin sur une mer bleue turquoise sur laquelle le soleil couchant semblait chatoyé. C'était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une carte postale. Un tel endroit ne pouvait pas exister et pourtant il se trouvait là au milieu de cette rue.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Il n'avait rien dit pendant qu'il détaillait l'endroit, le laissant découvrir l'endroit où ils étaient.

« A Mykonos. Oui je sais c'est terriblement cliché pour un premier rendez-vous. On est sur l'île qui est réputée pour avoir la plus grande concentration d'homosexuels. J'avoue c'est moyen mais j'adore cet endroit. Mon père nous y amenait souvent en vacances avant. Et c'est d'autant plus magnifique la nuit alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal. »

« Non c'est… tu as eu raison… c'est magnifique… »

Il lui manquait les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tellement beau comme endroit. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire avant de l'entrainer dans les rues. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un petit restaurant au bord de l'eau. Ils suivirent le serveur tandis qu'il les installait en terrasse. De là où ils étaient la vue était encore plus belle que dans la rue où le portoloin les avait conduit.

Ils restèrent silencieux, détaillant leur menu respectif puis quand le serveur repartit avec leur commande leur laissant une bouteille de vin, il se décida à briser le silence.

« Tu venais ici avec ton père ? Dans un restaurant moldu ? J'ai du mal à le croire venant de Lucius. »

Il le regarda avoir un léger rire tandis qu'il faisait tourner son vin dans son verre avant d'en avaler lentement une gorgée.

« Pas ici non. On venait du côté sorcier de l'île. Mais je préférais un endroit plus… intime pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que toute la presse sorcière publie en grand que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier sortait avec l'ex-mangemort de service et qu'il avait certainement du briser le cœur du merveilleux joueur de quidditch en faisant ça. »

Il ignora sa moue ironique, restant sérieux quant au récit de ce qui se passait entre eux.

« Et ce n'est pas la vérité ? N'ai-je pas quitté Olivier à cause de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la vérité que je veux le voir étaler en gros titre dans tous les journaux. »

Il n'ajouta rien, dégustant en silence son verre de vin. C'était une mauvaise idée cette soirée. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à tout reprendre à zéro. Il lui en voulait encore pour ce qui s'était passé. L'ex-mangemort de service à cause de qui il avait quitté Olivier… c'était vraiment beaucoup trop la vérité pour qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien.

« Je voulais te remercier d'ailleurs… »

Il sortir de ses pensées et se retourna vers lui l'air interrogateur. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour venir les interrompre et leur porter leur plat. Une fois partit, Malfoy attendit encore un instant, goutant son plat, avant de se décider à parler.

« J'ai vu mes parents hier. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi. »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules commençant son propre plat.

« Ce n'était rien. Je n'ai fait qu'envoyer une lettre au ministère après qu'on en ait parlé. »

Cette lettre lui était même complètement sortie de l'esprit. Il l'avait écrite le lendemain de leur fameuse soirée ensemble. Il s'était persuadé stupidement, et avait réussi à en faire de même pour le ministre, qu'il était injuste qu'on ne l'autorise pas à voir ses parents. Aucune raison valable ne justifiait qu'il n'ait pas le droit de rendre visite à ses parents. S'ils craignaient tant qu'ils n'échangent des informations et mettent au point un plan pour les faire s'évader et replonger le monde sorcier dans la terreur, ils n'avaient qu'à effectuer les visites en présence d'un gardien. Mais interdire à un enfant de voir ses parents était injuste. C'était ce qu'il s'était persuadé et ce dont il avait apparemment réussi à convaincre le ministre puisque Malfoy avait pu voir ses parents.

Mais désormais il admettait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à écrire cette lettre. Il avait eu mal pour le blond. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour soulager un peu sa peine. Parce que voir la douleur se peindre sur ses traits alors qu'il avouait ne plus avoir vu ses parents depuis des années avait été trop dur pour lui. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide, l'apaiser un peu. Alors il avait fait ce qui était à sa portée, il avait fait pression sur le ministère et ça avait marché.

« Et bien merci pour ça quand même. Ta lettre a fait une forte impression sur le ministre. Il ne m'a pas dit clairement que ça venait de toi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait décidé de me dédommager pour mes bons et loyaux services et qu'il me permettait d'aller voir mes parents. Etant donné que c'est la première fois qu'il a un mot un minimum agréable pour moi depuis que je travaille pour lui, je me suis vraiment posé des questions. Mis à part toi peu de monde était au courant pour mes parents et tu étais le seul capable de le faire changer d'avis alors… merci. »

Il haussa les épaules, chassant le sentiment qu'il ressentait face à cette conversation.

« Je te l'ai dit ce n'était rien. N'importe qui aurait agi de même. Je ne me rappelais même plus avoir envoyé cette lettre. »

Et c'était vrai, vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite entre eux, cette lettre lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils discutaient à peine si ce n'était pour faire de vagues commentaires sur la qualité des plats ou sur le décor. Ils eurent une légère dispute quand arriva le moment de régler la note. Le blond insista pour payer, prétextant que c'était lui qui devait se racheter, lui qui l'invitait à chacun de ces rendez-vous et lui qui devait donc payer pour chacun d'entre eux.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues de l'île, profitant simplement du décor et de la douce brise marine qui venait caresser leur visage. Vint finalement le moment où il le raccompagna chez lui. Il le laissa devant la porte de sa maison.

Il sembla hésiter un instant tandis qu'il tournait la clé dans la porte. Il attendit, se demandant s'il ferait une nouvelle tentative comme l'autre soir. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis le blond partit en lui souriant légèrement et en lançant un :

« Bonne nuit Harry… »

Il le regarda partir puis rentra finalement chez lui quand sa silhouette disparue. Il alla dans son salon, se laissant tomber dans un de ses fauteuils. Ces rendez-vous étaient une mauvaise idée. Il était encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il ne lui restait plus que deux rendez-vous et ensuite il pourrait tourner la page.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis accéléra en poussant un juron. Il était vraiment à la bourre. Il aurait déjà dû être au rendez-vous depuis quinze minutes et il n'y était toujours pas. Il allait le tuer pour avoir été en retard comme ça.

Il s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Il fit un bref salut à Tom avant de se précipiter dans la petite cour. Il reviendrait plus tard bavarder avec le barman, pour le moment il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là.

C'était entièrement sa faute s'il avait été en retard. Il avait commencé à reprendre les murs de son salon. Emballé par le plaisir de donner une apparence chaleureuse et lumineuse à la pièce, il s'était laissé emporter et avait repeint le salon d'une traite. Il était ravi. La pièce était vraiment superbe et elle le serait davantage quand il aurait terminé de la décorer. Mais résultat il était très en retard quand il avait terminé. En retard et recouvert de peinture qui plus est. Il avait bien été obligé de prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main avant de se précipiter à son rendez-vous. Un jean et le tee shirt vert qu'Hermione avait voulu lui faire porter l'autre jour, il faudrait bien que ça passe.

Il grimaça en voyant que le jeune homme était déjà installé à la table de chez Florian et l'attendait.

« Je suis désolé pour le retard Denis. »

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui tandis que le photographe lui répondait en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. On en a profité pour discuter un petit peu. D'ailleurs je te présente Niall, l'autre instigateur de ce projet. »

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme que Denis venait de lui présenter. Ce dernier lui serra la main avec un sourire qui illumina davantage son visage. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était déjà tout à fait le type d'homme sur lesquels on se retournait. Tout comme Denis, il avait cet air chaleureux et agréable qui donnait envie à tout le monde d'être amis avec lui. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Il manquait ce charme à Denis dont n'était absolument pas dépourvu Niall. Il était beau, ses cheveux bruns encadrant un visage légèrement bronzé au milieu duquel ressortaient des yeux bleus foncés. Il avait cette grâce et cette décontraction qu'il n'avait observées que chez peu de personnes.

« Je suis ravi de faire enfin la connaissance du grand Harry Potter. »

Il lui sourit, légèrement exaspéré par cette manie qu'avaient les gens de toujours l'identifier au survivant. Les années avaient passées et il ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

« Ma réputation est un peu surfaite je pense. »

« Pas du tout. J'ai lu tous vos articles et je les adore. J'avais un peu peur que notre idée ne tombe avec l'eau avec Denis mais quand il m'a dit que vous acceptiez de faire partie du projet, j'étais aux anges. »

Il sourit à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui prit leurs commandes puis les leur apporta. Cette interruption lui avait au moins laissé le temps de chasser son trouble.

« Bien alors comment on procède ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà une équipe complète ou ne sommes-nous que nous trois pour le moment ? »

« On est que nous trois. »

Dennis poussa un petit soupire en lui avouant cela, puis aussi vite que la tristesse était apparue sur son visage, l'excitation la remplaça.

« Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne sais pas Harry si tu as déjà entendu parler du travail de Niall. Il a pas mal voyagé à travers le monde. Il a écrit toute une séries d'articles pour la Gazette et ils ont été plutôt bien accueillis. »

« Il me semble oui vous avoir lu. _Les chroniques d'un sorcier vagabond_, c'est ça ? »

Le journaliste sourit avant d'acquiescer.

« Mais alors, pourquoi vous lancer dans le journalisme sportif maintenant ? »

« J'ai envie de me poser. Cela fait longtemps que je voyage et je commence à en avoir assez. M'installer, fonder une famille, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de penser à tout ça. Et puis ça fait un moment que je connais Denis alors quand il m'a parlé de son projet je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il le comprenait. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps lui-même avant d'accepter sa proposition. Son idée était brillante. Personne jusqu'à présent n'y avait pensé. Il y avait bien tout un tas de magazines sur le sport en général. Mais réellement un journal de sport et traitant de tous les sports, ce n'était du jamais vu.

Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment pensé à tout. Il n'était pas venu le voir avec des rêves plein la tête mais bien avec un projet solidement construit. Ils n'étaient peut être que tous les trois, mais pour commencer c'était largement suffisant. Il espérait que leur renommée à tous les deux aiderait le journal à décoller pour le début. Il s'occuperait des pages quidditch. En attendant qu'il soit plus nombreux, il tenterait de couvrir l'ensemble des matchs. La saison étant terminée pour la ligue principale il allait se concentrer sur les ligues plus inférieures et peut être sur quelques articles plus généraux. Niall lui s'occuperait des autres sports tandis que Denis illustrerait leurs articles.

Il ne savait pas trop comment mais Denis avait réussi à convaincre certaines grosses entreprises du monde sorcier de les financer moyennant un peu de publicité pour leur marque. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait après tout. Pour faire vivre leur journal ils seraient bien obligés d'y glisser un peu de publicité.

Il commençait à être vraiment emballé par ce nouveau projet. Après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment l'impression de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait sans continuer à être obligé pour travailler pour la Gazette. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait déplu dans son boulot, travailler avec ceux qui lui avaient pourri la vie plus d'une fois.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Denis ne se lève.

« Je suis désolé de vous laisser mais je suis attendu ailleurs. Mais on se recontacte. Il faut que je vous fasse visiter nos bureaux. Vous allez les adorer ! »

Il sourit en regardant Denis partir visiblement excité par tout ça. Il se retourna et vit que Niall le regardait aussi en souriant, avec juste un petit quelque chose en plus.

« Alors… ça fait longtemps que tu connais Denis ? »

Le journaliste sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur lui.

« Hmm… oui un peu. On s'est rencontré en Afrique. On avait tous les deux rejoints une tribu africaine pour enquêter sur leurs sorciers. »

Il sourit un peu plus vicieusement tandis qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

A voir la façon dont le visage de Niall avait changé de couleur, il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

« Je… enfin… on est pas… tu vois… »

« Il n'est pas au courant c'est ça ? »

Le brun face à lui se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête. Il se pencha et prit sa main dans la sienne, histoire de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ils venaient peut être de se rencontrer mais il appréciait déjà le journaliste et surtout il aimait beaucoup Denis.

« Tu devrais lui dire. Ce n'est pas bon de garder ça pour toi. Il pourrait bien partager tes sentiments sans que tu le saches et tu perds seulement du temps à attendre. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Tu te prendras un râteau, ça fera mal mais au moins tu arrêteras d'espérer pour rien. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau avant de se reculer. Ils restèrent encore un moment à parler, discutant de ses sentiments pour Denis, sentiments qui étaient partagés il en était persuadé, puis discutant de journalisme en général puis de sport aussi.

Denis avait vraiment bien choisi leur troisième associé. Niall, en plus d'être un excellent journaliste, était brillant. Il avait l'expérience de l'homme qui exerce ce métier depuis des années et qui est passé par suffisamment de journaux différents pour savoir tout ce qui était à faire et à ne pas faire.

Il rentra tard chez lui ce soir-là. Avec Niall ils avaient prolongés la soirée jusque tard dans une boîte de nuit sorcière, essayant de noyer dans l'alcool leur désespoir respectif face à leurs vies amoureuses.

Il s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse, un léger sourire aux lèvres en pensant que le lendemain il allait revoir le blond pour leur second rendez-vous.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sa journée s'écoula plutôt normalement. Enfin, il se leva à plus de midi avec une gueule de bois terrible. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas se contrôler en sortant comme ça. Il se traina tant bien que mal jusque dans sa cuisine et se confectionna un verre de sa potion anti gueule de bois personnelle. Après l'avoir avalé, suivie d'un grand café il commença à se sentir un peu mieux.

Il passa le reste de la journée à changer le sol de son salon. Adieu le vieux sol en carrelage sombre, il foulait désormais avec délice un parquet de bois clair aux teintes chaudes en accord parfait avec ses murs beiges. Son salon commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose.

Il arrêta de travailler de bonne heure, allant prendre sa douche pour éviter de refaire la même connerie que la veille. Si Denis avait été plus conciliant face à son retard, il doutait que Malfoy réagisse de la même façon.

Une fois propre, le calvaire du placard reprit. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à Hermione à nouveau. Il aimait beaucoup son amie mais elle avait une vie. Elle ne pouvait pas courir à son secours chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas comment s'habiller.

C'était leur seconde rencontre et il angoissait encore plus que pour la première. Il avait surpris, très agréablement surpris quand il avait vu où ils avaient diné. Le décor était splendide, le repas succulent mais le rendez-vous avait été assez désastreux il fallait l'avouer. Il y avait encore trop de colère et de ressentiments en lui pour qu'il parvienne à complètement se détendre. Quand il y réfléchissait, cette idée des rendez-vous était mauvaise. C'était perdu d'avance. Il n'oublierait pas si facilement ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir, s'il parvenait à l'oublier un jour.

Il soupira, se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Il enfila un pantalon cintré noir, essayant d'avoir l'air moins négligé que l'autre soir. Vu l'endroit où Malfoy l'avait amené il préférait faire un effort. Il passa par-dessus une chemise verte, succombant au conseil d'Hermione comme quoi c'était sa couleur parce qu'elle faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il tenta une fois de plus de coiffer ses cheveux, il abandonna une fois de plus après plusieurs minutes.

Cette fois au moins il était prêt quand il entendit sonner dans l'entrée. Il se précipita à nouveau et ouvrit au blond. Il avait troqué son costume gris contre un plus classique noir avec une chemise gris clair. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le regard dur du blond.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et le suivit dans la rue. Il se figea en voyant qu'il montait dans une décapotable rutilante d'un noir profond.

« Tu es venu en voiture ? Tu sais conduire ? »

« Ça te choque Potter ? Parce que je suis un sang pur je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir appris à conduire ou même aimer conduire de belles voitures ? »

Il se ressaisit tandis que le blond le foudroyait davantage du regard.

« Si c'est juste que c'est… surprenant de ta part. »

Il se contenta de grogner avant de monter dans la voiture, attendant qu'Harry fasse de même. Il l'imita encore surpris de le voir arriver ainsi. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence. Malfoy conduisait bien même s'il pouvait ressentir dans sa conduite certains signes d'énervement. Il n'osait rien dire. Il ignorait tout de l'origine de la colère de l'ancien serpentard et ne souhaitait aucunement voir celle-ci se retourner contre lui.

Il se décida finalement à briser le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Il resta un instant silencieux, le regard fixé sur la route. Il était en train de se demander si le blond allait se décider à lui répondre ou non quand il le fit.

« On part dans un restaurant sorcier de Londres, _Le Mirage. _J'ai entendu un gars en parler au ministère. Apparemment il est installé dans une capsule transparente invisible des moldus qui se balade au-dessus de Londres. D'après ce type la cuisine est succulente et la balade au-dessus de Londres la nuit est à couper le souffle. »

Il en avait entendu parler aussi de ce restaurant. Il avait fait fureur dès son ouverture d'ailleurs. Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait réserver des semaines à l'avance pour espérer y avoir une table. Ou alors connaitre les bonnes personnes pour avoir une bonne table. Encore une fois l'ancien serpentard faisait fort pour leur rendez-vous. Pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir à quel point il était énervé.

« Enfin… j'espère que ton estomac sera en état de supporter un repas là-bas… »

Il rit légèrement en entendant sa remarque.

« Je te rappelle que j'étais attrapeur autrefois. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi. Alors ce n'est pas une petite promenade dans une capsule survolant Londres qui va me faire du mal. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça mais plutôt de ta gueule de bois. Je n'aimerais pas te voir me vomir dessus en plein milieu du repas. »

Il le regarda surpris, son expression imitant à la perfection celle d'un poisson rouge. Malfoy lui restait imperturbable comme à son habitude, la colère se lisant toujours sur ses traits.

« Co… comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je t'ai vu hier soir avec ce gars. Tu as vite remplacé Olivier dis-moi. Je dois t'avouer qu'il est pas mal, bien plus séduisant qu'Olivier. Mais il me semblait que tu me donnais une chance. C'est comme ça que tu me donnes une chance ? En allant baiser avec le premier playboy venu ? »

Il comprenait mieux désormais sa colère. Il l'avait vu avec Niall et s'était imaginé des trucs. Il sentit la colère monter en lui tandis qu'il comprenait que le blond l'avait très probablement suivi pour le voir avec le jeune homme.

« Attends une seconde… tu m'as suivi ? Mais t'es complètement taré ma parole ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait sali un peu plus. Ca n'était jamais assez pour lui, le mensonge, la manipulation et l'espionnage maintenant. C'était ça, sa façon de lui montrer qu'il voulait se racheter ?

« Je t'ai suivi et alors ? J'ai bien fait apparemment puisque j'ai découvert que tu te tapais un connard dans mon dos. »

« T'es mal placé pour me faire des remarques je crois. Tu t'es tapé cet enfoiré de Jeff alors que j'étais juste à côté. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je me refusais de me le taper devant toi ! »

Il se prenait pour qui à lui faire une crise de jalousie comme ça ? Qui est-ce qui avait menti et l'avait manipulé ? Qui l'avait forcé à tromper son mec et à rompre avec lui ? Qui avait voulu le forcer à se taper un connard pour finalement se le faire ? Et il venait lui faire des remarques alors qu'il n'avait fait que sortir avec un ami ?

« Ce n'est pas comparable. On avait pas décidé de… tu ne m'avais pas donné de chance. Mais là… tu me dégoutes Potter. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as trompé si facilement Olivier avec moi. »

C'était la goutte de trop. Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il avait trompé Olivier par sa faute. Il s'en était voulu et avait été dégouté de son geste à cause de ce connard. Et voilà que maintenant il le lui balançait, comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si c'était lui l'enfoiré dans cette histoire.

Il profita qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge pour descendre de la voiture.

« Potter attends… »

Il se retourna et s'arrêta un instant.

« Non… Oublie cette histoire de seconde chance. Tu peux juste aller te faire foutre. »

Il claqua la portière et s'en alla. Il marcha un moment dans les rues de Londres avant de finalement transplanner chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser avoir. Les filles avaient tort. Il ne pouvait pas changer. Il était et resterait toujours le même connard. Il ne ferait que souffrir à essayer de construire un semblant de relation avec lui.

Il descendit plusieurs verres de whisky pour tenter de se détendre. C'était peine perdue. Il était encore trop en colère pour que ça marche. Il se décida alors pour quelque chose de plus productif. Il se rendit dans son entrée et entreprit de la repeindre. Quelques coups de pinceau, une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille. Il s'endormit finalement comme une masse l'esprit brumeux.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre…

M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Comme dirait l'expression, boulet un jour boulet toujours et donc… voilà quoi. Faut pas frapper le messager…

Si vous voulez commenter c'est le petit bouton et si vous voulez mon adresse pour venir m'offrir des glaces c'est le petit bouton aussi.

Bisous

Nighteyes


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fic, en espérant qu'il continue de vous plaire. Puis en espérant que cette fois vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Parce que vous m'en voulez souvent et que vous brisez mon petit cœur. Si, si, si j'ai un cœur et il fonctionne. Même si vous le brisez souvent. Mais bon je vous aime quand même. Sacré vous va !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, certainement pas les personnages pour mon plus grand regret mis à part Jeff et Niall. Je suis fière d'un des deux. Je vous laisse deviner lequel.

Bisouuuu et bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« … et je pensais qu'on pourrait mettre cette photo pour illustrer ton article. D'accord on ne voit pas toute l'équipe, seulement les poursuiveurs mais ça reflète parfaitement ce que tu écris sur leur tactique de jeu. »

« Hmm… hmm… »

« Ou alors je peux mettre une photo de Rusard en sous-vêtements. Il a accepté de poser pour moi l'autre jour quand je suis passé à Poudlard pour faire une partie à trois avec McGo et Hagrid. »

« Génial. Tu devrais faire ça oui. »

« Harry ! »

Il se redressa de son bureau en entendant le cri que venait de pousser Denis.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout là ! »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, la laissant ensuite glisser dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, dans une tentative de sortir de ses pensées. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait vu Malfoy pour la dernière fois et qu'ils s'étaient disputés, signant la fin de leur pseudo relation. Et depuis il ne cessait d'être hanté par ces moments.

« Je t'aurais bien dit de prendre ta journée puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'être en état de bosser. Mais on doit lancer l'impression ce soir pour publier le journal demain. Et vu que Niall n'est pas disponible pour nous aider j'ai besoin de toi merde Harry ! »

« Oui, oui excuse moi je t'écoute. »

Ils n'avaient pas ménagés leurs efforts pendant les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulés. Il s'était replongé avec plaisir dans l'univers des matchs. Il avait suivi la plupart des rencontres pour ensuite passer des heures devant sa machine à rédiger des articles. Le reste de la journée ils s'enfermaient dans leurs bureaux avec Denis et Niall pour discuter encore et encore des articles, les retravaillant.

Ils étaient pratiquement prêts désormais. Il ne restait plus que les questions de mise en page et ils pourraient enfin lancer l'impression du premier numéro de leur journal.

La soirée était plus qu'entamé quand ils furent enfin satisfait du résultat. Ils écoutèrent avec un sourire ravi les machines commencer à tourner, imprimer les pages.

Ils s'installèrent devant, surveillant l'impression, une bièreaubeurre alcoolisée à la main.

« Au sorcier sportif ! »

« Et au succès qu'il va connaitre. »

Ils trinquèrent avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il resta un moment ensuite perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier. Au fond, il aurait vraiment voulu que ça marche avec le blond. Il ne lui aurait pas donné cette seconde chance sinon. Mais ça avait dégénéré, encore. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui avait fait cette crise. Il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Niall. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'un autre, jamais ils n'auraient pu coucher ensemble. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il le trouvait sacrément gonflé de lui faire des remarques de la sorte. Surtout que lui, contrairement à ce connard, n'avait jamais couché avec un autre. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au manoir il n'avait plus jamais touché à un autre homme. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'en avait même plus envie. Il ne voulait que le blond.

« Alors… comment ça se passe entre Niall et toi ? »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il voyait Denis manquer de s'étouffer avec bièreaubeurre. Sa vie amoureuse était un désastre, alors s'il pouvait aider ses amis avec la leur, ça compenserait un peu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Mais bien sur… Prend moi pour un abruti. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas la façon dont vous vous regardez tous les deux quand vous êtes persuadé que personne ne vous voit et surtout pas l'autre. Ou encore cette façon qu'il a de toujours s'inquiéter pour toi. Ou de te frôler innocemment quand tu passes près de lui. »

Il sourit davantage en voyant Denis devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« Tu crois… tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ? »

Il était vraiment adorable avec sa façon qu'il avait de se tortiller les mains mal à l'aise, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

« Bien sûr qu'il t'aime bien. Et je ne dis pas ça que parce que ça se remarque dans sa façon de se comporter avec toi mais parce qu'il me l'a dit. Alors il serait temps qu'un de vous deux se décide à faire le premier pas.»

Il le laissa tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées. Il fallait le temps que ce qu'il venait de lui fasse son chemin. Mais il espérait que ça marcherait, qu'il se décide à aller parler à Niall. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il les voyait se tourner autour et il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. S'ils ne se décidaient pas, il allait finir par les enfermer dans un placard jusque ce que l'un des deux se décider à avouer ses sentiments à l'autre.

« Mais c'est que… depuis que Colin est… enfin… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. »

Il le regarda, un pincement au cœur, tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Les deux frères avaient été inséparables, comme l'avaient été les jumeaux Weasley. Ca lui faisait toujours un choc de voir George sans Fred, de même qu'il avait du mal à voir Denis sans Colin. Alors qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour les concernés ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Il posa sa bière et s'approcha du jeune homme. Doucement, il essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

« Ce que je vais te dire est très cliché mais c'est la vérité Denis. Il t'aimait énormément. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes de vivre parce qu'il n'est plus là. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureux. Niall est un type formidable. Vous méritez d'être ensemble. »

Il sourit quand il vit Denis esquisser un maigre sourire.

« Merci Harry. Tu es un type bien toi aussi. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché entre toi et Olivier. »

Il se renferma un petit peu en l'entendant dire ça. Il s'éloigna et se réinstalla avec sa bière un peu plus loin. Il en avala une gorgée pour tenter de reprendre contenance et finalement se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« On était pas fait pour être ensemble finalement. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Il resta un instant sans rien dire, fixant les machines en train de tourner. Puis une idée traversa son esprit. Il se retourna surpris vers Denis pour lui demander :

« Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Ils n'en avaient pratiquement pas parlé. Ils voulaient éviter que la Gazette ou Sorcière Hebdo n'en fasse leurs gros titres. Seuls leurs plus proches amis étaient au courant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Denis. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie privée avec le jeune homme. Leurs échanges avaient surtout concernés le journal et quelques échanges de souvenir sur Poudlard.

« C'est Draco qui m'en a parlé. »

Il se décomposa davantage si c'était possible. Malfoy lui en avait parlé… Mais quand, où, comment, pourquoi ce connard avait-il rencontré l'ancien serpentard et comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de sa vie amoureuse ?

« Vous vous connaissez ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi vous avez parlé de moi ? »

Denis avait dû se rendre compte de sa gaffe car il le vit se mordre la lèvre, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« On s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois, à une soirée de la Gazette. Tu y étais aussi, avec Olivier à l'époque. C'est lui qui est venu me parler. Il est venu me dire à quel point il admirait mon travail. Une chose en entrainant une autre on s'est mis à parler de mes projets pour le journal. Il a tout de suite était emballé et m'a proposé son aide. Il a des contacts avec tout un tas de sorciers influents et de chefs d'entreprise. Il pouvait m'aider à trouver des partenaires pour financer le journal et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais tu le savais déjà non ? Quand on avait discuté la première fois de mon projet , il était venu te voir. J'ai dû partir à ce moment-là mais j'ai cru qu'il t'en avait parlé et qu'il avait aidé à te convaincre. Et aussi quand il est venu vous voir il y a deux semaines avec Niall ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir vous voir. Je savais qu'il ne connaissait pas Niall et je m'étais dit que ce serait plus simple si tu étais là aussi vu que vous vous connaissiez déjà. Enfin bref, il m'avait expliqué que les relations entre vous étaient un peu tendues. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails mais il m'a plus ou moins dit que c'était de sa faute si toi et Olivier avaient rompus. Je suis désolé si sa visite t'as fait du mal. Je me doute qu'une rupture ce n'est jamais facile. »

Il restait figé, ses mots semblant lui venir de loin. Il comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé. Malfoy ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était simplement venu les voir lui et Niall. Et il était tombé sur eux, en grande discussion, alors qu'il tenait la main du journaliste pour le réconforter et…

« Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Avec Niall on est parti rapidement après toi et on est partis boire un verre ailleurs. On a du se croiser sans se voir. »

« Ah… Bon ce n'est pas grave. On le verra à la soirée demain. Il va falloir qu'on fête dignement le réussite de notre journal. »

Il sourit tandis que Denis levait à nouveau sa bière à la gloire de leur journal. Oui il allait le voir dès demain. Et cette fois il espérait bien réussir à mettre les choses au clair avec l'ancien serpentard.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Et Denis avait eu raison. Le lancement avait été un succès. Ils avaient vendu tous les exemplaires qu'ils avaient imprimés la veille et avaient dû en réimprimer même. Les hiboux étaient arrivés en masse toute la journée pour effectuer des demandes d'abonnement ou tout simplement les féliciter. Il y avait bien eu quelques lettres de critiques mais il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il y avait eu et aurait toujours des mécontents qui prenaient un malin plaisir à critiquer les gens à la moindre occasion. Il avait reçu suffisamment de ses lettres dans sa vie pour réussir à passer au-dessus.

Ils s'étaient donc réunis le soir même dans leur bureau pour fêter leur lancement réussi. Pour l'occasion ils avaient décorés la salle, sorti la musique, des amuses gueules et surtout de l'alcool. Ils avaient conviés les investisseurs qui avaient cru en eux mais aussi les amis et la famille.

Il se déplaçait au milieu de la foule, cherchant une personne en particulier. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, pourtant il savait qu'il viendrait. C'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils étaient tous là désormais. Il avait vu Denis l'inviter en personne et il l'avait entendu accepter. Il viendrait. Et cette fois il ne le laisserait pas partir.

Il s'arrêta un instant tandis qu'un Denis fou de joie lui sauter dans les bras pour la énième fois de la journée.

« On a réussi Harry ! Ca y est on est lancé ! On va faire un malheur ! »

Il sourit et tapota pour la énième fois le dos de Denis avant de tenter de le décrocher de son cou.

« Je sais Denis c'est génial tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme qui les regardait.

« Mais pourquoi n'irais tu pas fêter notre succès avec lui aussi ? C'est le moment ou jamais non ? »

« Oui… mais… je… en fait… »

Il soupira et le poussa un peu dans sa direction.

« Va lui parler et plus vite que ça. »

Il le vit inspirer profondément avant de se décider à aller parler au journaliste. Peut-être que d'ici peu il pourrait enfin voir que ces deux imbéciles ensemble.

« Eh bien je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça… Harry Potter en agent matrimonial. »

Il se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui avait parlé et qui arborait lui-même un sourire malicieux.

« Mais je ne comprends pas bien. Cela voudrait-il dire que tu t'es lassé du beau Niall ou que mon cher meilleur ami s'est trompé et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous deux ? »

« La seconde option est la bonne. »

« Ah… »

Blaise se tut un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

« Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas possible. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire rentrer dans sa tête quand il est venu me voir après votre… vous en êtes à combien de disputes déjà ? Peu importe. Il est venu me voir après la dernière en date. Je lui ai dit que ça m'étonnait grandement de te voir aller draguer un autre alors que tu avais accepté de quitter Olivier pour lui et que tu lui donnais une autre chance. Mais pourtant il me jurait vous avoir vu très proches… »

Il soupira tristement. Un peu plus loin il pouvait voir Denis et Niall en grande conversation. Denis était aussi rouge qu'il était humainement possible. Quant à Niall, il ne cessait de le regarder avec un sourire ravi. Il sentait qu'il allait être le seul à réussir à se lever tôt pour aller travailler demain.

« On parlait de ses sentiments pour Denis. J'essayais de le réconforter parce qu'il désespérait de voir un jour ses sentiments réciproques. »

« Eh bien il me semble qu'il ne va plus désespérer pendant longtemps. Tu n'es pas mauvais comme entremetteur Potter. »

« Merci… »

Il se retourna pour faire face au métisse, laissant aux deux hommes un peu d'intimité.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il faut que je lui parle, qu'on mette tout à plat. Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Niall et que… »

Il se tut, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il y avait bien réfléchi depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Denis. Il fallait qu'ils discutent et sérieusement. Il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre eux qui devaient éclater pour que peut-être ils réussissent à construire quelque chose ensemble.

« Ca va être compliqué de le trouver. Il se donne un mal fou pour t'éviter. »

« Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Si jamais tu arrives à le voir avant moi dis-lui que je veux lui parler. »

« Je vais essayer mais ce n'est vraiment pas gagné tu sais. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et le regarda partir tristement. L'ancien serpentard avait un égo gigantesque. Et cet égo avait été blessé quand il avait cru qu'il le trompait avec Niall. Il allait avoir du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant il le devait.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à profiter de ses amis et à célébrer leur lancement. Quand il fut trop fatigué du bruit et de l'ambiance, il sortit un moment sur leur terrasse profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il se retourna vivement en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Il poussa un petit soupir déçu en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Blaise.

« Tu me brises le cœur mon Harry. Moi qui pensais que c'était toujours un plaisir pour tes jolis yeux verts que de se poser sur ma personne. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Mais tu le sais mon Blaise, qu'à chaque fois mes yeux sont éblouis par la beauté qui se dégage de toi. Mais même si mes yeux sont sous le charme, mon cœur lui espérait contempler une autre sorte de beauté plus pâle que la tienne. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de s'adosser à la barrière à côté de lui.

« Il est parti il y a quelques minutes. Il est rentré chez lui. Seul. Et je ne pense pas qu'il va se coucher rapidement… »

Il se détourna de lui et commença à repartir dans le bureau avant de lui lancer un :

« Bonne nuit Potter… »

Il laissa le temps au jeune homme de partir puis il transplanna devant la porte du manoir.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il resta un moment à fixer la porte, le cœur battant. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis qu'il l'avait chassé du manoir. Il était mitigé face à ses souvenirs ici. Cet endroit avait été sa prison pendant des semaines. Pourtant il ne cessait de se dire qu'il avait aimé chacun des instants passé entre ses bras. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était complètement masochiste.

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte, attendant, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une attente interminable, la porte pivota finalement sur ses gonds, s'ouvrant sur le maître des lieux.

Il portait encore le costume noir qu'il avait dû mettre pour la soirée. Il avait retiré sa veste. Sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée et le laissait voir la blancheur de son torse. Sa cravate défaite, pendait autour de son cou. Il tenait un verre d'alcool à la main et vu la tête qu'il avait ce n'était pas le premier de la soirée qu'il buvait.

« Tiens Potter… Tu n'es pas avec ton nouveau petit ami ? »

Il retint le soupire qui avait envie de franchir ses lèvres. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être gagné pour qu'ils aient une discussion.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tiens c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le blond lui faisait un sourire ironique.

« Tu m'avais répondu quoi déjà ? Ah oui…. Tu n'avais rien à me dire. Et bien tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je n'ai rien à te dire non plus. Bonsoir Potter.»

Il s'interposa dans la porte tandis qu'il essayait de la lui refermer dessus.

« Non. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, qu'on mette les choses à plat, qu'on arrête deux secondes les mensonges et autre. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux. Cette situation n'avait que trop durée. Il pouvait voir le conflit d'émotion dans les yeux du blond tandis que son visage restait toujours aussi impassible. Il arrivait toujours à rester si inexpressif mais ses yeux eux, ne lui mentaient jamais.

« Tu as cinq minutes… ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire et le suivit à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le petit salon, le même que celui où ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, attendant que Malfoy le rejoigne. Il garda ses remarques pour lui tandis qu'il le voyait se servir un nouveau verre de whisky avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Alors, de quoi devons-nous parler ? »

Il n'allait vraiment pas lui simplifier la tâche. Il s'en doutait. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'agir ainsi.

« Niall… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir entre lui et moi mais tu te trompes. »

« Pourtant vous sembliez très proches tous les deux à cette terrasse. Tu lui tenais même la main les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je suis resté non loin à vous regarder. J'avais du mal à croire que Saint Potter puisse être en train de se taper un autre mec. Puis je vous ai vu partir et rejoindre une boîte de nuit. Alors je me suis dit… il a bien trompé avec Olivier avec moi. Pourquoi ne me tromperait-il pas avec ce type ? »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, pas tout de suite. Il était tellement borné. Il en venait même à se demander si tout ça n'était pas foutu d'avance.

« On parlait de Denis et des sentiments qu'il a pour lui. Je tentais de lui remonter le moral et de le convaincre d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. On est ensuite partie en boîte pour se changer les idées. Mais je suis rentré seul chez moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit alors ? L'autre soir… »

Il soupira. Il avait le don pour le faire se sentir mal alors que c'était lui qui lui avait fait une crise sans raison.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu m'ai vraiment laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Et puis, si tu étais venu nous parler ou si tu m'avais suivi quand je suis rentré chez moi, tu aurais vu que je rentrais seul. »

Malfoy se contenta de détourner le visage en poussant un léger grognement. Il inspira profondément, avant de continuer :

« A moi maintenant… Pourquoi as-tu fait ce pari stupide ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun serment entre nous ? Pourquoi as-tu continué ce jeu ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais discuté avec Pansy ? Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions ? Tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de toi et de Niall. Tu peux te casser maintenant. »

« Non… je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous. Alors réponds-moi. »

Il restait tourné sur le côté, son regard se perdant dans le vide, cherchant désespérément à éviter le sien. Une fois de plus, il commençait à se dire que c'était sans espoir, qu'il ferait mieux de partir et de l'oublier pour de bon.

« Au départ pour le pari… j'étais bourré. Et toi aussi je crois bien. Le lendemain je me suis rendu compte de la connerie monumentale qu'on avait fait. J'avais tellement peur de perdre, d'être obligé de me retrouver à ton service. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Te voir tous les jours… te voir avec lui… c'était déjà assez difficile en temps normal mais là… je ne l'aurais pas supporté. »

Il restait figé tandis qu'il entendait les paroles de Malfoy. Le savoir de Pansy était une chose, l'entendre lui confirmer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui c'était…

« Depuis quand tu… ? »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu je crois. Je ne l'ai réalisé qu'à partir de notre sixième année. Ce jour-là dans les toilettes, quand tu m'as tenu dans tes bras… J'aurais dû t'en vouloir de m'avoir blessé mais… je me disais simplement que j'étais heureux de partir dans tes bras… »

Il ne le regardait toujours pas et il le regrettait. Cela avait quelque chose d'irréel de l'entendre parler ainsi de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, d'eux…

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »

Il se retourna enfin vers lui et le regarda avec un petit sourire désabusé.

« Honnêtement Potter, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé à l'époque si je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais ? »

Cela lui faisait du mal de l'avouer mais, oui il l'aurait fait. Parce qu'à l'époque il niait encore fortement ses sentiments. Désormais il arrivait à analyser un peu plus clairement la situation. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement été inquiet à cause de son geste et de ses répercussions. Il s'était avant tout inquiété pour le serpentard. Il avait eu peur de le perdre à tout jamais.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Après, eh bien il y a eu la guerre. On ne s'est pas vraiment vu. Mais j'ai fini par me mettre à y croire. Je t'avais sauvé, tu en as fait de même. Tu es même venu témoigner à mon procès. J'ai cru à ce moment-là qu'il y avait une chance. J'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi mais c'était difficile. Le temps que j'y arrive, quand Pansy et Ron se sont mis ensembles, il était trop tard. Tu étais en couple avec Olivier, vous viviez le parfait amour. Je n'avais pas le droit de venir tout gâcher. »

« Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu m'as fait croire qu'il existait encore ce pari entre nous. Tu as truqué le match pour que je perde et vienne chez toi. Tu m'as menti pour que je couche avec toi. Tu m'as obligé à quitter Olivier. Tu m'as trompé. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il sentait la rage l'envahir. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tous ses aveux sur ce qu'il ressentait, rien de tout ça ne justifiait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il le vit pousser un soupir las avant de parler.

« Parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Ca me tuait un peu plus chaque jour de te voir avec lui. Tous les deux au mariage. Vous sembliez si heureux. J'aurais voulu être à sa place. Être celui avec qui tu dansais sur la piste. Celui à qui étaient adressés tes sourires. Puis nous avons discuté. L'alcool avait fait tomber cette barrière entre nous. Pour la première fois, on riait ensemble et c'était tellement agréable. J'ai voulu prolongé ça. Je me suis dit que… que si on se fréquentait tous les jours, qu'on discutait ensemble. Alors, il y aurait peut-être une petite chance pour que… »

Il le fixa durement tandis qu'il le voyait baisser ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as jamais essayé de discuter. Tu t'es contenté de me baiser. »

« Je sais… j'ai agi comme un con. Au début ce n'était pas ce que je comptais faire. Je voulais simplement… te dire que tu devais rester et que je n'attendais rien de toi. Puis petit à petit, je me serais rapproché de toi et j'aurais fini par t'avouer ce que je ressentais. Mais c'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas t'avouer ce que je t'aimais. Alors j'ai… j'ai pris ce que je pouvais prendre… même si ça ne durerait que trois mois c'était déjà beaucoup… »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour.

« Tu as foutu en l'air mon couple avec Olivier… »

« Je sais… mais… j'ai commencé à croire qu'il était possible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Cette façon qu'avait ton corps de réagir contre le mien. Ce ne pouvait pas être que le sexe. Alors quand je l'ai vu au bal, qu'il nous a vu… Je savais que c'était déjà terminé entre vous. Si vous vous sépariez alors… j'avais peut être une chance d'être avec toi à nouveau. »

« Tu l'as eu… ce fameux soir quand j'ai voulu m'enfuir et que tu m'as soigné. Si tu avais discuté avec moi le lendemain, tu aurais eu une vraie chance. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as ramené ce connard et tu l'as baisé alors que j'étais juste à côté. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu peur… Peur que tu me rejettes, peur de ce que je ressentais, peur de ce qu'une vie avec toi pourrait vouloir dire, peur de devenir encore plus accros à toi et de finir par te perdre à tout jamais… Alors j'ai voulu tout foutre en l'air avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne souffre trop de toute cette histoire… »

Il le fixa durement, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans retenue.

« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux peut être maintenant ? Tu trouves qu'on ne souffre pas assez là ? Je t'aime putain. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu me faire, tes mensonges et tes trahisons, je n'arrive pas à nier le fait que je t'aime. Et je me maudis de ressentir ça pour toi. »

« Je sais… c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé une seconde chance… je voulais avoir le courage de te dire tout ça… »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… »

« Non… je ne suis pas courageux. »

Il aurait préféré pour une fois qu'il le soit. Il aurait voulu qu'il ait le courage d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait il y avait bien longtemps. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait repoussé. Peut-être que non… Peut-être qu'il aurait fini par revenir. Ils auraient peut-être perdu moins de temps. Ou peut-être se seraient-ils déchirés davantage. Trop de peut-être en fait. C'était impossible de savoir ce qui se serait passé. Parce qu'il était Malfoy, qu'il n'était pas courageux ou du moins pas assez. Mais c'était ainsi, on ne lui avait jamais appris à l'être.

« Et maintenant, c'est trop tard… »

Il hésita un instant. La vision du blond en larmes était trop dure à supporter. Tout ce gâchis, tout ce temps perdu…

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il attrapa doucement son visage entre ses mains et le releva pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il restait fier, quoi qu'il arrive. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes mais ils le fixaient encore avec un rien de provocation, comme s'il le mettait au défi de critiquer ses larmes. Dans ses yeux, elles n'avaient rien d'une marque de faiblesse. Elles ne faisaient que l'endurcir davantage.

Il caressa doucement sa joue avant de laisser retomber son bras. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre puis il céda, parce qu'après tout c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

« Il nous reste un dernier rendez-vous... »

Il ne lui fit pas un énorme sourire rempli de joie. Il ne se jeta pas non plus à son cou en lui jurant un amour éternel. Ce n'était pas son genre et ça ne le serait jamais. Il se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire, un brin mystérieux, un brin aguicheur, un soupçon prétentieux. Un sourire qu'il aimait.

« Peut-on considérer que cette soirée en est un ? »

Il lui sourit en retour, amusé par la remarque du blond.

« On peut en effet… »

Il sentit l'une de ses mains venir se poser sur sa taille, tentant de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Peut-on considérer que ce rendez-vous n'est pas un désastre complet ? »

« On peut en effet...»

Il sentit sa seconde main remonter sur son visage et passer derrière sa nuque, jouant un instant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Peut-on considérer que j'ai gagné le droit de t'embrasser… ? »

Il sourit franchement cette fois.

« On peut en effet… »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à considérer ce qu'ils étaient en droit de faire. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Sa tête reposant sur le torse du blond, il se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce moment de bonheur. Demain il serait temps de parler encore. Demain ils pourraient tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases, d'éviter de commettre les même erreurs à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant il voulait rester simplement là et profiter de son corps contre le sien…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A suivre… pour la dernière fois…

Bah oui parce qu'en fait c'était le dernier chapitre. Et j'ai mis à suivre parce qu'il y aura un petit épilogue pour la semaine prochaine qui vous attends déjà au frai dans mon pc.

Alors, alors…. je vous avais pas promis qu'ils finiraient ensemble ? Vous n'y croyiez plus mais pourtant je l'ai fait. Comme quoi fallait pas ( trop ) désespérer.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la semaine prochaine pour la vraie fin.

Bisouuuus

Nighteyes


	12. Epilogue

_Voilàààààààà c'est finiiiiiiiii, vous pourrez plus me menacer parce que Draco est pas gentiiiiiiiiiiil…._

Je crois que je vais arrêter de chanter en fait parce qu'il va pleuvoir. Voilà donc l'épilogue de Ton corps contre le mien. J'espère que la fic vous aura plu. Je vous avoue avoir un petit le cafard aujourd'hui de poster cet ultime chapitre. C'était ma première fic et ça me fait tout drôle de l'avoir terminée. Mais ce qui me fait encore plus bizarre c'est de voir qu'elle vous a plu, de recevoir vos reviews si adorables. Je ne pensais pas en commençant à l'écrire que j'approcherais aujourd'hui des 100 reviews ( mais j'y suis pas encore *pleure* ).

Je tenais donc à tous vous remercier pour m'avoir lu et soutenu. Merci beaucoup vous êtes trop choux. Et puis surtout merci à Miikan, celle qui a le plus supporté mes moments de doute et qui a été à deux doigts de me frapper plus d'une fois. Merci mon Piupiu d'amour.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi et je rends à la Grande JK ce qui est à elle.

Bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Je le sens pas Draco… »

Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel sans pour autant ralentir l'allure.

« C'était ton idée je te rappelle. »

« Pas du tout j'ai lancé ça dans un accès de colère. C'est toi qui l'as pris au pied de la lettre. »

« Peut-être... »

Il s'arrêta en faisant une légère moue. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se colla contre lui, faisant toujours semblant de bouder.

« Mais tu me l'as promis… Tu ne le regretteras pas crois-moi… »

Sa fausse moue boudeuse se transforma rapidement en un sourire remplis de sous-entendu. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Un léger gémissement lui échappa tandis que le blond venait frotter son sexe déjà plus que tendu contre le sien. Il était foutu. Avec des arguments comme ça, Draco était toujours certain de le faire craquer. Il le savait d'ailleurs. Il se recula finalement avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il se mordilla la lèvre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dit qu'il allait céder si facilement à ses caprices.

« Mais… si on nous voit… »

Il se retint de sourire tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel agacé. Il devait le savoir depuis le temps quand même, qu'il ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement par ses manœuvres.

« C'est pour ça qu'on a pris ta cape. Personne ne nous verra. Allez maintenant grouille toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on rate le discours de la vieille. »

« Dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de le faire. Tu te moques pertinemment de son discours. »

Il n'essaya même pas d'avoir l'air désolé. Il se contenta de sourire davantage.

« J'avoue… tu es bien trop sexy ainsi… »

Il se pencha pour venir mordiller son cou, à l'endroit précis qui le rendait fou à chaque fois. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains venaient se perdre dans les cheveux du blond.

« T'attends quoi alors pour qu'on y aille… »

Il n'était plus capable de faire autre chose que de gémir et de murmurer ces quelques mots. Son amant arrêta finalement ce qu'il faisait. Il le reprit par la main et l'entraina vers leur destination.

Le stade de quidditch de Poudlard était désert à cette heure-ci. C'était les vacances et tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux pour profiter de leur famille durant l'été. Mac Gonagall en avait profité pour organiser une réunion des anciens. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais cette promotion était particulière. Ils avaient connu la guerre, avaient combattu aux côtés des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre pendant la bataille finale, avaient perdu bon nombre de proches. Ils avaient gagné le droit de revenir au château pour faire un peu la fête.

Ils étaient donc tous en train de se réunir dans la Grande Salle, commençant déjà à faire la fête. Le stade était donc vide, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rassurait pourtant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer un autre genre de fête.

Il se laissa faire tandis que le blond venait l'étendre au bout milieu du terrain. Il le rejoignit, s'allongeant sur son corps. Il sortit ensuite la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et les en recouvrit.

« Tu vois… personne ne sait qu'on est là, personne ne peut nous voir. Tu es tout à moi Harry… »

Il se sentit frissonner en entendant le ton gourmand dans sa voix.

Il le sentit repartir à l'attaque de cette région si sensible de son cou, lui arrachant un cri étranglé suivi de purs gémissements de plaisir.

Il laissa ses propres mains parcourir son torse et déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Il effleura sa peau, savourant les légers gémissements qu'il tirait au blond. Il se décida finalement à faire glisser le vêtement sur sa peau. Il remonta lentement ses mains, caressant son dos, passant par-dessus ses épaules avant de descendre jouer avec ses tétons.

Il sentit alors les tortures sur son cou s'interrompre tandis que le blond se redressait pour faciliter ses propres caresses. Peut-être pas en fait… Le blond passa les mains sur sa chemise, lui faisant subir le même sort que lui-même un peu plus tôt. Sauf qu'au lieu de ses doigts taquinant ses tétons, se fut une bouche mutine qui vint s'occuper d'eux, lui faisant lâcher le torse de son amant et ce qu'il était occupé à faire un peu plus tôt.

Il se cambra contre lui en sentant ses dents venir le mordiller doucement. Il plaqua sa propre érection contre celle de Draco, se frottant négligemment contre lui.

Avec un léger regret, les lèvres quittèrent ses tétons pour venir se poser sur les siennes. Il s'accrocha à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Sa langue passa entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser celles de son amant avant d'aller jouer avec sa jumelle.

Il se frottait de plus en plus contre lui, leurs gémissements se mêlant à leur baiser.

« On dirait que tu es bien impatient mon chéri… »

Il sourit en sentant les mains du blond venir défaire son pantalon.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être impatient je crois. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis fit descendre d'un coup pantalon et boxer lui arrachant un petit cri d'impatience. Il bougea un peu ses hanches, lui montrant ce dont il mourrait d'envie.

Il fut récompensé par la bouche de son amant venant se refermer autour de son membre. Il se cambra à nouveau, poussant ses hanches, le poussant à le prendre plus profondément et à accélérer ses mouvements. C'était tellement bon. Il ne s'en lassait jamais, de lui, de son corps, de tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. C'était chaque fois encore meilleur que la précédente.

« Draco… je vais… »

Les lèvres abandonnèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour venir une fois de plus l'embrasser.

« Non… c'est moi qui vais… »

Il sourit et écarta davantage les jambes, lui lançant une invitation plus qu'explicite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tendait en le sentant le pénétrer avec lenteur. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière, son corps se cambra à nouveau quand il sentit les premiers va et vient en lui.

Il se laissa aller, son corps suivant les mouvements de son amant. Il le suivit tandis qu'il se redressait, collant son torse contre le sien. Il inversa leur position, s'asseyant sur lui pour mener la danse à son tour.

Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'il sentait les siens venir enserrer sa taille. Il montait et descendait sur son membre, le sentant le pénétrer profondément à chaque mouvement.

S'en fut trop pour eux deux. Ils se libérèrent ensemble en poussant un cri de plaisir. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans le stade, il ne les avait peut-être pas vu mais il était certain qu'il avait dû les entendre.

A bout de souffle, il se pencha pour aller embrasser Draco.

« C'était super… Tu es super… »

« Je sais… mais dépêche-toi où on va vraiment être en retard ce coup-ci. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il se moquait bien maintenant d'être en retard ou pas.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« … aurait été fier de vous. Fier de voir les adultes responsables que vous êtes devenus… »

Ils se glissèrent l'air de rien au milieu de la foule. Une fois leurs amis repérés, ils se glissèrent derrière eux, feintant d'avoir toujours été là.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce discours. »

Hermione se retourna alors et foudroya du regard le blond qui venait de parler.

« Tu peux parler. Vous venez à peine d'arriver. »

Elle les détailla un instant, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage.

« Vous étiez où d'ailleurs ? »

« Je devais montrer quelque chose à Harry. »

Le dit Harry se contenta de regarder la directrice l'air de rien, profitant de sentir les bras de son amant passer autour de sa taille pour se plaquer contre son dos.

« Lui montrer quelque chose… c'est pour ça que vous êtes à moitié débraillés. »

Rusard en sous-vêtements… Rusard en sous-vêtements… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à rougir maintenant sinon Hermione allait les griller pour de bon.

« On a du courir pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure et ne pas rater le discours tellement passionnant de notre chère directrice. »

La brune grogna pour la forme, absolument pas dupe de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire un plus tôt.

« … l'amitié entre les maisons, c'était son rêve depuis toujours. Loin d'être séparée, il pensait au contraire que les maisons étaient complémentaires et qu'ensemble vous seriez plus fort. Il avait raison, vous en êtes la preuve aujourd'hui… »

Il sentit le blond venir se pencher contre lui et murmurer contre son oreille :

« Je sens également que ma queue est plus dure et plus forte quand elle est avec toi… »

Il sentit lui-même devenir plus dur et plus fort en entendant ses mots. Il lui mit cependant un petit coup dans le ventre.

« Chuut… concentre toi un peu… »

« Je ne peux pas… j'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblait le dortoir de gryffondors… et ton lit surtout… »

Il déglutit difficilement tandis que la vision de lui et Draco visitant son ancien dortoir lui traversait l'esprit.

« Plus tard… attendons qu'elle termine son discours, passons quelques minutes avec nos amis et ensuite je te promets une visite détaillée… »

Il sourit en le sentant déposer un baiser dans son cou en signe d'accord.

Au bout de longues, laborieuses et douloureuses minutes encore, le discours prit finalement fin. C'est avec des signes de soulagement plus ou moins discrets de la part des invités qu'ils purent rejoindre une des nombreuses tables rondes éparpillées au milieu de la Grande Salle.

« AAaaaah enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! »

« Ron ! Un peu de respect pour notre ancienne directrice. C'est quand même grâce à elle qu'on a pu revenir passer une soirée ici. »

« Oui ben la seule chose dont je la remercie c'est d'avoir enfin terminé son discours que je puisse aller goûter à nouveau à la nourriture préparée par les elfes. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il attaqua d'ailleurs son plat avec appétit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant une fois de plus le match opposant la raison à l'estomac de Ron. Elle n'avait jamais gagné et ne le ferait jamais.

« Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour le supporter Pansy. »

« C'est simple. Il suffit de toujours s'assurer qu'il avait de quoi manger à proximité. Avec ça il est doux comme un agneau. »

« Je ne suis quand même pas un ventre sur pattes à ce point. »

Il regarda son épouse d'un air choqué tandis qu'elle se contentait de lui rendre un regard pervers.

« Qui t'as dit que je ne parlais que de nourriture… ? »

Ils rirent tous tandis que le roux prenait une jolie teinte rouge.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis le mariage d'Hermione et Blaise. Les jeunes mariés avaient à leur tour fondé une famille. Le petit Noah Zabini avait vu le jour il y avait maintenant trois mois. Il devait déjà supporter les projets de son oncle Ron qui le voyait déjà marié à sa petite Cassy. Pour le moment sa fille ne partageait pas son point de vu, trouvant le bébé plus que chiant.

La vie suivait son cours pour ses meilleurs amis.

Après plusieurs mois passé sans se voir, il avait finalement revu Olivier plus régulièrement. Il avait été mal pendant un moment, se remettant difficilement de leur rupture. Il avait commencé à tourner la page après avoir cédé aux avances d'un des soigneurs de son équipe. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Même si leur relation n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été autrefois, ils se voyaient quand même régulièrement.

Suite à la soirée de lancement de leur journal, Denis et Niall avaient finalement franchi le pas et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils avaient emménagés dans un petit pavillon à l'extérieur de Londres. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient même commencé à entamer les démarches pour adopter un enfant.

Leur journal marchait plus que jamais. Après leur lancement, ils n'avaient cessé d'avoir du succès. Ils avaient rapidement du agrandir leur équipe pour réussir à gérer. Ils avaient maintenant deux autres journalistes ainsi que deux photographes employés.

Draco les avait définitivement rejoints. Il avait réussi à rompre son contrat avec le ministère, estimant que sa sanction avait suffisamment durée. Avec difficulté, le ministre avait fini par se rendre à ses arguments. Enfin… à ceux du Survivant surtout. Il travaillait donc avec eux. Ils s'occupaient de gérer les articles tandis qu'il s'occupait de tout ce qui était publicité, relation publiques. Il avait un vrai don pour cela. Il arrivait à charmer les plus récalcitrants avec seulement une remarque et un sourire. En deux ans, leur journal était devenu un incontournable de la presse sorcière. Ils avaient réussis.

Après cette soirée au manoir, celle qui avait suivi le lancement, ils avaient commencés à se voir régulièrement. Au troisième rendez-vous, avait suivi un quatrième… et puis une bonne dizaine avant qu'ils ne se décident à emménager ensemble.

Draco avait quitté le manoir familial, pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents. Il avait cédé les lieux à Ste Mangouste, créant ainsi une annexe destinée à la rééducation des blessés de guerre, victimes de sortilèges de magie et autres. Il l'avait rejoint au Square Grimmaud, l'aidant à terminer de réhabiliter la maison et à la transformer en un endroit agréable à vivre. Ils s'étaient créé un véritable nid dans lequel ils étaient heureux de vivre.

Il regarda avec un sourire ses amis réunis autour de lui. Il pouvait enfin le dire, il était heureux… véritablement heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ainsi mon amour ? »

Il se retourna et regarda le blond, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage. Il leva la main pour effleurer doucement sa joue.

« Rien de particulier… toi… nous… je me disais simplement que je me sentais bien… »

Son amant lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de la paume.

« Moi aussi… »

Il se leva et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je meurs vraiment d'envie de faire… »

Avec un sourire malicieux il se leva et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Désolé mais on doit vous laisser un instant. »

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils en les regardant. Draco les ignorait délibérément, commençant à nouveau à mordiller son cou, le laissant se démerder seul pour leur trouver un alibi.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… euh… hurm… je dois montrer quelque chose à Draco… »

« Maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on ait fini de manger ? »

« Oui restez un peu. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut être tous les six sans les enfants qui crient partout. »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il atteignait la partie sensible de son cou.

« Non… non… ça ne peut pas attendre. On revient vite… »

Il se laissa alors entrainer par son amant, courant presque pour les suivre à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les gallions qui changeaient de mains autour de la table qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Je vous avais dit les filles qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir plus de quelques heures sans s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Mais Blaise, mon chéri. Ils l'ont pourtant fait juste avant d'arriver pour le discours. »

« Si tu crois que ça va les arrêter. Je te parie même que d'ici la fin de la soirée ils vont encore trouver un moyen pour le refaire une ou deux fois. »

« J'en ai marre de parier de l'argent. Ca ne rime à rien on est mariés. »

« D'accord alors, les perdants offriront un magnifique repas aux vainqueurs. Ca te va Ron ? »

« Une soirée à me faire servir par nos femmes ? Ca me va tout à fait. »

« Comme si ça te changeait de d'habitude. »

« Oui mais là vous ne mangerez pas avec nous mais vous serez aux petits soins pour nous nuance. »

« Mouais… on verra ça… »

Les filles perdirent leur pari et durent passer une soirée entière à servir leurs maris pour le plus grand plaisir de ses derniers et leur plus grand malheur.

Les deux amants ne surent jamais rien de tout ça. Ils se contentèrent de profiter encore et encore l'un de l'autre, visitant ou plutôt revisitant les pièces du château. Finalement, les paris… ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Fin…

*pleure pour de bon*

J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser pleiiiiiiiiiiin de review. Oui j'avoue j'aimerais bien atteindre les 100 reviews. Et si vous le faites je vous donnerais peut être un cadeau. Je fais un chantage horrible je le reconnais et je l'assume.

Cette fic est fini mais ce n'est pas la fin pour autant… Je reviendrais ! J'ai commencé à écrire des bêtises je ne pense pas que je vais m'arrêter.

Alors ce n'est pas un au revoir, c'est un à plus tard.

Bisous

Nighteyes


End file.
